


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first boyfriend scenario story so sorry if it's not that good. If you want a character added or a scenario tell me in the comments</p><p>All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You First Meet [Rewritten]

**Slenderman:**

You had always loved nature, just walking through the forest on a calm and peaceful day was the most relaxing thing you could think to do. Though for some reason, today's walk didn’t feel as relaxing as is usually did, instead you found yourself shivering and constantly looking all around you as you walked down the trail. The feeling of someone watching you was fresh in your mind as you couldn’t help but fearfully stare at the trees, waiting to spot movement or someone peeking out at you. But, instead, you were met with nothing but silence as the forest looked like it always had. ‘ _Must just be my imagination than_ ’ you sighed, body relaxing a little as you tried to put all your attention on the walk.

Though, not ten minutes later were you met with a slight throb in your skull as the sound of static started to fill your ears and drown out the few sounds of nature that you had been hearing all day. Your ears ringed as you clutched your head and let your face scrunch up into a look of discomfort. Your knees strangely felt weak and it wasn’t long until they caved in underneath you. You felt a whimper slip through your lips as the sound of static seemed to get louder and louder while black dots started to appear in your vision that was starting to blur. Shakily looking up, you couldn’t help but cry out as the movement caused a sharp pain to shoot through your skull, but through your blurred vision you could barely make out the shape of a man standing before you.

He was a blurred mixture of black and white and seemed almost as tall as the trees themselves, you could barely make out the suit he was wearing, but other than that everything else just looked like a smudge of colors all blurring and mixing together. Another low whimper slipped past your lips as the sound of static had started to sound unbearable until suddenly everything grew silent and the man was no longer in front of you. Almost like a ghost, he simply vanished into thin air, leaving you there alone on the ground. Your vision slowly started to clear, and you hesitantly pushed yourself up onto shaky legs before slowly stumbling down the trail—attempting to keep your balance as you started to make your way home.

**Jeff the Killer:**

You were an insomniac, it was as simple as can be that sleep was nothing but a challenge to you. Tonight was no different as you found yourself twisting and turning from side to side on your bed, trying to find a comfortable way to lay. Instead, you groaned in annoyance and threw the covers off in a fit of frustration. Sitting up, you threw your legs over the side of the bed and stormed out of your room and into the hallway of your silent home. The coldness of the wooden floorboards nipping at the soles of your feet and causing you to shiver with every step.

Both your parents were away on an urgent business trip, leaving you to care for yourself and the house, it was nights like these that you noticed just how big and empty this house truly was as you descended the creaky steps. Listening to each groan and moan that left their wooden surface until you finally reached the bottom and turned into the kitchen. The second you flipped the light switch, you hissed at the sudden brightness that attacked your eyes and made you want to draw back into the safety of the dark living room behind you. But instead, you stood still, rapidly blinking your eyes until they adjusted before finally trudging further into the room. You didn’t bother being silent as you gathered what you need, rummaging through the cabinets until you had gotten what you wanted—a plastic cup and your bottle of sleeping medication.

You lazily leaned over the kitchen sink and filled the plastic cup up halfway before turning the faucet off. You stood there for a few seconds, staring over at the orange pill bottle that sat innocently on the countertop, you hated the taste that the medication left behind, but knew it couldn’t be helped. Getting the required two white capsules from the bottle and placing it back in its rightful place in the medication cabinet beside the sink, you made your way back to your room. Pills clutched in one hand and a glass of water clutched in the other, you flipped the kitchen lights off behind you and once again encased the whole house in darkness. You went up the creaky steps once more and down the hallway before stopping at your bedroom doorway, looking at the opened window that was allowing the autumn wind to blow your curtains about.

On your bed sat a young man whose figure was illuminated by what little moonlight seeped into the room and bounced off the surface of the knife he twirled around in his hands. The cup in your hand slipped through your fingertips as your grip slackened in surprise at seeing the stranger. You listened as the cup clattered to the floor and caused water to spill everywhere while your other hand seemed to tighten its grip around the sleeping pills as you watched the man stand up, his body easily towering over your own. You watched through wide eyes as he slowly started to make his way towards you, his light and almost silent footsteps sounding loud and threatening in your ears as your body started to shake when he came to a stop right in front of you. What you saw of his features that were illuminated by the moonlight was a horrifying sight that you felt would forever be burned into your mind.

His skin was bleached white with black rings circled around his wide and never blinking eyes that stared down at you. But, it was his smile that was what really sent a chill down your spine, how it reached from ear to ear, caked in dried blood and scabs while charred black hair fell over his face and down to his shoulders. The white hoodie he wore had dried blood splotches here and there that you couldn’t help but feel nauseous just by looking at it. You winced as he leaned down towards you until both your faces were centimeters apart from one another and you could feel his warm breath fanning across your skin. His never-ending smile seemed to widen the longer he stared at you before finally pulling back and spinning around on his heel.

“See you later, [Your Name]” his voice was low and raspy, similar to a smoker’s voice as he waved at you before disappearing through the open window, leaving you to stand there alone—scared and confused.

**Laughing Jack:**

You heaved an irritated sigh as your grip on your book tightened until your knuckles started to turn white. Your gaze flickered away from the printed words in front of you and towards your bedroom door that did little to block out the sound of muffled laughter coming from the hallway. It frustrated you how useless the walls and doors were, how both were too thin to keep out any loud sounds that could potentially distract you. With a small growl, you slammed the book in your hands shut and moved to rip your bedroom door open. Out in the hall, you were greeted by the sight of your little sister sitting all by herself in the middle of the hallway, now staring up at you with curious [Eye Color] eyes.

“Why the hell are you out here playing all by yourself?” you frowned, turning your head from side to side to stare down both ends of the hallway to determine that your sister was truly alone.

“I’m not alone” [Sister’s Name] shook her head as she pointed at the empty space across from her. “I’m playing with Jack!” she happily exclaimed, causing you to roll your eyes and scoff. About a month ago your sister started to speak of a new friend—an imaginary one at that. Laughing Jack is what she called him, a strange name if you do say so yourself. At first, you didn’t give much thought or care about her new friend, deciding to ignore it instead until finally her constant laughing and running around started to become too much of a nuisance for you to ignore it any longer.

“Jack’s not real, [Sister’s Name], why don’t you just grow up. You’re almost too old to be having an imaginary friend!” you hissed.

“Jack is real!” [Sister’s Name] suddenly cried out in anger as she shot straight up and started to stomp her feet, apparently angry with what you had said.

“No, he’s not! He’s just some stupid, imaginary clown you made up!” you snapped, slamming your door shut before she had a chance to respond.

“I’m telling Jack you called him stupid!” you heard her muffle voice whine through the door, causing you to roll your eyes as you flopped down onto your bed and returned to your book. Silence and peace soon engulfed you as your eyes scanned the words that were written out before you. Day slowly turned to night and it wasn’t long before you started to feel your eyelids grow heavy until they finally slipped shut and you let sleep take you into its lovely arms. It wasn’t long before your breathing slowly started to pick up as your face twisted up into a look of discomfort while your eyes behind your eyelids started to rapidly move around. A thin layer of sweat builds up on your skin while your body started to squirm around, scrunching up the covers beneath you and before you knew it, your eyes shot open as your body lurched upright.

The first thing to greet you were a pair of white eyes that bore too close into your own and causing you to scramble back on your bed. Before you sat a monochrome colored clown whose tall and lanky body towered over your own. Shaggy black hair fell to his shoulders and brushed against the black and white feathers that decorated them. His style of clothing was interesting to say the least, tattered, worn out, and lacking any color. His fingers were nothing but sharp claws with dirty bandages wrapped tightly around the palms of his hands and stomach.

His face was caked in white makeup with shiny black lips that were pulled back into a wide smile, showcasing the shark-like teeth he had. His nose was the one thing that stood out to you the most for some reason, it was just a simple cone that was a swirl of black and white. The clown said nothing as he simply sat there, looking at you with that unnerving smile of his before finally disappearing into a cloud of black and white smoke. Leaving you all alone in your darken room with only the sound of your quick heartbeat and ragged breathing to keep you company. After a while of waiting, you slowly lowered yourself back down onto your bed, this time slipping underneath the covers and pulling them high above you until you were hidden away beneath them.

You didn’t attempt to fall back asleep, instead just laid there with wide eyes, staring at the darkness that surrounded you.

**Eyeless Jack:**

You moaned as your body slowly started to shift around at the uncomfortable feeling of the fabric of your pajama shirt lightly brushing against your stomach as it was being pushed upwards. Slowly your eyes blinked open, taking a moment to fully adjust to the darkness of your room until you could fully make out the ridges of your ceiling. You shivered at the feeling of cool air brushing against the exposed skin of your stomach before your whole body tensed up the second you felt the gentle touch of fingers now rubbing against your skin. Pressing down on certain areas as if they were looking for something. At first, you reasoned that it was only your imagination before that illusion was shattered by the feeling of something sharp and cold now pressing down against you.

Automatically your body flinched backward, wishing to move away from the offending object that was pressing against it. Your gaze finally flickered towards the intruder, breath catching in your throat as both you and the intruder froze upon making eye contact. Before you was a young man that was straddling your waist, while clutched in his gray tinted hand was a scalpel that seemed to shine against the moonlight that fluttered in through the open window. His clothing was dark and simple, something you’d expect for any intruder to wear in the middle of the night. You could see no facial features as they were hidden beneath a royal blue mask that only had two, pitch black eye holes cut into them.

A mysterious black liquid leaked from the eyes, crying out a stream of tar that seemed never-ending. From beneath the hood poked out messy brown hair that fell over top of the mask. You couldn’t find the voice to speak and just chose to stare at the man who slowly rose one of his fingers to place it against the blank space of his mask where a mouth should have been. Your ears strained to hear the small “shh” that came from the stranger before he climbed off you and silently left the room. Slipping through the open window and into the night. For a few seconds, you laid there, not moving a single inch as a million thoughts raced through your mind.

**Ticci Toby:**

You tiredly dragged your feet down the sidewalk, casting a small glance at the watch on your wrist to see that it was already nearing midnight and you were just now getting home from work. ‘ _I really need to get myself a car_ ’ you sighed as you could feel how the soles of your feet seemed to ache with every step. Showing how tired they were from your constant standing and moving around all day. You soon came to a halt in your movements, straining your ears to listen closely as you thought you had heard a strange ticking sound quickly followed by a loud crack. Your head turned to the side as you threw a glance back, only to find nothing there but the lights that shined down from the street lamps.

With the shrug of your shoulders, you simply told yourself that it must have only been your imagination and face forward once again. Immediately halting in your steps as you stared at the young man that now blocked your path, looking as if he had appeared out of nowhere. You watched how his body twitched every few minutes, causing the sounds of tics and cracks to fill the air and enter your ears. You barely care for the clothing he wore for how simple and plain they were and instead took note of how much taller he was than you as well as the two hatchets that appeared to be attached to either side of his hips. Another feature of his that caught your gaze was the yellow goggles he wore that seemed to reflect the light of the street lamps and hid his eyes and the mouth guard he wore, making it appear as if he had a wide smile.

You both stood there in silence, neither one of your breaking eye contact and the only movement was caused by the man’s constant twitching. “Uh…” you were the first to speak, trailing off as you hadn’t the slightest idea in what you were going to say before being taken aback as he suddenly turned on his heel and took off, leaving you to stand there in confusion.

**Masky:**

You had always had a love for sweets, didn’t matter if it was pecan pie or chocolate cake, you were rarely ever picky about whatever sweet you got your hands on. But, if you had to choose a favorite, you would say that cheesecake would be your number one choice. Sadly, you weren’t a baker, so you normally found yourself saving up money to buy yourself a sweet treat at the end of the week. Last week had been strawberry shortcake, this week you went for a plain and simple cheesecake that sat neatly inside a small pink box that you held securely in both hands as you walked home from the nearby bakery. The sun was slowly starting to set, and the sky was no longer a sky blue, but now a mixture of reds and oranges.

Many people were starting to make their way back home to their family and pets, prepared to settle down for dinner or the evening news as they desired to get back to the safety of their warm homes before nightfall. You were no different as you felt your pace quicken while passing by the park, not feeling comfortable with the thought of being out all by your lonesome self. But, it wasn’t long until you felt yourself suddenly bump into someone, taking you by surprise as you stumbled backward and suddenly lost your footing. You winced the second your bottom made harsh contact with the ground as you kept a tight hold on the box in your hands. “Ow!” you whined, reaching one hand back to slightly rub at your sore bottom.

Tilting your head upwards, you decided to get a look at the stranger you had suddenly run into. Mouth open and ready to speak before you promptly shut your jaw as you took in the man’s strange appearance. From his plain and simple outfit to the mess of brown hair that fell in messy curled strands onto the white, feminine mask that covered its face. Brown eyes stared down at you through the eyeholes of the mask…well at first you thought they were staring at you but following the man’s gaze, you found he was actually staring at the box in your hand. “What’s with the mask?” you curiously asked, noting how Halloween wasn’t for another two months.

The man didn’t answer as you flinched when the box of dessert was suddenly and harshly ripped from your grasp. “H-hey!” you sputtered out in shock as the man bolted across the park and disappeared into the nearby woods. “Bitch! That was my cheesecake!” you shouted after the disappearing figure before letting your head droop as you grumbled out curses and pushed yourself to stand. Dragging your feet as you sulkily walked home.

**Hoodie:**

You loved taking pictures, it was something that you’ve been doing since you were a child and had become your favorite pastime hobby. When you were able to finally afford a real camera, you started taking pictures of everything and anything, from the animals you would see to even old houses that mother nature was slowly starting to swallow up and take apart. It wasn’t long before you finally built up the nerve to wander into the wood—a place you normally tried to avoid—to try and capture the beauty of nature with your camera. You were always afraid of entering the woods near your town, fearing that you would end up lost or would run into something dangerous. The thought of winding up in the newspaper as dead or missing always scared you since you were a child.

But, today you felt confident in yourself that nothing bad would happen and finally wander down the trail that millions of people had taken before you. You noted that it was quiet for the most part with only the sounds that your camera made to fill your ears as you took pictures of nature in all her glory with the occasional sounds of the forest animals mixing in here and there. Raising your camera, you prepared to snap another picture of a blue jay that was nestled up in her nest of twigs and leaves in one of the trees before stopping as you heard the sudden sound of rustling of leaves behind you. Slowly turning to look back, you watched a man came walking out of the bushes and onto the trail. There wasn’t anything noticeable about him at first until you looked at his face and spotted the strange mask he wore.

It was pitch black and made his face look like it was just an endless void with red, beady eyes and a stitched frowned that was also the color red. You quickly shifted your gaze to one of his hands as the light that fluttered in past the treetops reflected off the metal surface of the lead pipe he held. It was bent and stained with fresh blood that was already starting to dry. Eyes widening in both shock and fear, your body started to shake as the man finally noticed you and tilted his head. The camera in your hands slipped through your fingers and hit the ground just as you bolted down the trail and away from the stranger.

Who watched after you in confusion before bending down and scooping up the forgotten camera you had dropped.

**Dr. Smiley:**

“[Your Name], it hurts!” your friend loudly groaned as she rested her head against your shoulder and tightly clutched her stomach.

“I know” you whispered as you continued to flip through one of the magazines that littered the empty waiting room of the newest clinic that had just opened in town. Since both you and your friend were broke/lacked health insurance and neither of her parents nor your own mother wanted to help by lending you some money for her to get a proper check-up at a hospital. This was your only other option as this place advertise as being both cheap and didn’t require you to have health insurance. Your friend seemed to suffer from horrible stomach cramps, sure you could have just waved her off and claimed it was just period cramps, but that wasn’t possible seeing how these stomach pains have been happening twice a week of every month. Getting so bad that you’ve had to watch your friend crawl around the apartment before.

Upon discovering how cheap this new place was, your friend jumped at the opportunity to make an appointment here. You were a bit skeptical, finding it hard to believe that a medical clinic would be this cheap and was also okay with the lack of insurance that you knew for sure that something had to be wrong with this place. So, like the good friend you are, you asked to come along with your friend to her appointment today. “Ms. [Friend’s Last Name]” a deep, soothing voice called out as a man stepped out of the backroom. You noted how the place seemed to be run by only one man, he was tall with messy black hair that seemed to cast shadows over his tired, ruby colored eyes.

Instead of being dressed up in the usual doctor’s attire, he only wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, black jeans, dress shoes, and finally a white surgical mask with a drawn-on shark tooth smile to complete the look. The man unnerved you and made you even more skeptical of the place as you had to stop yourself from grabbing your friend’s arm when she stood and started to shuffle over towards the doctor. You were torn between wanting her to finally get help to wanting to just take her and leave this clinic right away. You finally decided to just sit back and pray for the best when you heard the low whimpers that left her lips with every step she took as she walked past the doctor and disappeared into the back room. The man and you made eye contact for a short second before he fully shut the door and you were left all alone.

Trying to get back to reading the magazine in your lap, you sat in silence for a couple of minutes before being startled by the sudden loud screeching of your friend from behind the door. On instinct, you flew out of your seat and raced over to the door, flinging it open without a second thought and screamed at the top of your lungs at the sight that greeted you. Tears were already starting to well up in your [Eye Color] eyes as you stared at your friend’s twitching body as blood pooled out of her mouth. Her stomach was cut open, displaying her insides as the doctor held her intestines in his hands, looking almost fascinated by the stomach acid and undigested food that came leaking out. Quickly the man’s head shot up as he looked away from the mutilated body to stare are you.

“Excuse me, ma’am, but only patients are allowed back here. Are you in need of medical attention” he asked, tone dripping with sick amusement as he stood from his seat and started to advance towards you. In your fear and not wanting to know what the man planned to do with you, you bolted. Running out of the clinic and onto the streets, too scared to think clearly enough as you rushed home to your and your friend’s shared apartment instead of heading straight for the police.

**Ben Drowned:**

You wouldn’t say that you’re obsessed with video games, but you would rather choose to play a game over being stuck at home bored out of your mind. While coming home from school, you couldn’t help but stop at a yard sale that some old man in your neighborhood was holding. There was nothing of any real interest to you at first before you finally spied a box that seemed to be filled to the brim of old N64 games. Just the sight of the old cartridges reminded you of the N64 console that you had inside a box shoved somewhere underneath your bed to live with the dust bunnies back home. Curious, you started to rifle through the box of games, pouting in disappointment at finding only games that you already owned or ones that didn’t really interest you.

“Find anything?” the old man that was running the yard sale suddenly spoke up, his voice croaky and rough as he made his way towards you. Casting a small glance up at him, you peered back down at the box before slowly shaking your head.

“No, sir.”

“Wait here, I think I might have something that’ll interest you” the elderly man said after a moment of thought as he walked away and disappeared back into his home. When he came back, he was carrying something this time and placed it inside your hand the minute he approached you. Looking down at the object that had recently been placed in your hand, you saw that it was an N64 cartridge that was missing its sticker and had the words “Majora’s Mask” written out in sharpie on the front.

“Thank…you…?” you grew confused when you looked up and found that the old man was nowhere to be seen. ‘ _Huh? Must have gone back inside or something_ ’ you shrugged as you continued walking home. Once you reached your house, you were not surprised to find it empty with only a note left by your father explaining that he wasn’t going to be home ‘til later tonight. Your father was a single parent and always tried to raise you right, through the frustration and embarrassment, you could tell that he was doing his best. Setting the game down, you disappeared up into your room to grab you N64 out from underneath your bed.

Once you had everything set up, you put the game in and began. Everything started out relatively normal at first, you found yourself going through the game with ease…well, that is until it started to glitch. Certain songs would start playing backward, Link would randomly combust into flames, and a strange look alike Link statue started following you around. You found yourself growing more frustrated than confused the longer you played while your grip on the controller tightened ‘til your knuckles turned white. “This is bullshit!” you hissed out in frustration, throwing the controller down just as the screen turned black.

**“You Shouldn’t Have Done That.”**

“What?” you owlishly blinked at the text box that appeared as everything fell silent before your eyes widen when a pale arm came shooting out of the Tv. It seemed to glitch out as water dripped from it as it gripped the edge of your Tv screen and not long after another arm shot out and did the same. Soon the top of a head poked out of the screen that was then quickly followed by a torso. Sticking halfway out of your Tv was a young man with soaking wet blond hair and a familiar green hat resting on top of his head. From what you saw, he seemed to be wearing nothing but green that stood out against his pale skin.

You could say he almost looked totally normal if it wasn’t for two things—they way his body seemed to glitch as he came crawling out of your Tv and the fact that his eyes were pitch black with two red pinprick pupils that seemed to have blood leaking from them and down his face. He looked at you with a smirk as he was almost fully out of the Tv, but before he could react, you suddenly threw one of the throw pillows at him. Which was soon followed by another and then another one, causing him to narrow his eyes in irritation as he growled before wincing as the remote was soon thrown at him. Hitting him square in the face. “Bitch!” he snarled before disappearing back into the Tv and leaving you alone.

“The hell just happened?” you asked no one in particular as you sat there, confused and terrified.


	2. When You Meet a Second Time [Rewritten]

**Slenderman:**

A week had passed since the incident in the woods and you found yourself hesitant to go back. The feeling of being watched was currently in the back of your mind as you sat on the tire swing in your backyard. In your lap was a book as your eyes scanned over the words but you didn't really comprehend what it was that you were reading at all. You lifted your head a little when you suddenly heard the faint sound of static and felt a tap on your shoulder, one that was so light that you were almost certain that it had just been your imagination. But still, you peeked back and gawked up at the man that towered over you.

You were certain that it had to have been the man from before and this time you were able to see him more clearly. Especially his face that appeared to be bare of any features and was only a blank canvas. “ ** _Hello_** ” his voice was like a million-people speaking all at once from inside your head with a thin layer of static on top of it

“Uh…hi” you swallowed thickly as you felt your mouth suddenly grow dry.

“ ** _You have nothing to fear, child. I won’t cause any harm to you_** ” the creature said as he looked down at you. Hesitantly, you nodded your head and slowly closed your book before twisting the tire swing around to face the man.

“What’s your name?” you asked, feeling your heart start to race as fear took hold of you at the thought of him going back on his word any second now.

“ ** _I’m known by many names, but your kind mainly refers to me as Slenderman and you child? What is your name?_** ” he questioned.

“[Your Name]” you said, voice soft as you shifted around while the man nodded his head. Before you could speak or ask any more questions that might have been swimming around in your head, he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Leaving behind only a piece of paper. Hopping off the tire swing, you curiously scooped up the piece of paper and read what was written on it. “ _See you soon_ ” was scribbled out in pen on it with a circle that had an x through it located at the very bottom.

“Yeah, see you soon” you muttered while looking around.

**Jeff the Killer:**

You stood in the middle of your living room, the sun already starting to set as you boredly sprayed Febreze around the room to get rid of a smell you weren’t even sure was there or not. Bags were underneath your eyes as you had finally completely given up on the sleeping pills after the incident that had happened last week. Every little noise now startled you, making you believe that it had to be that man coming back to end you. His face still fresh in your mind as you spray another round of Febreze, the unbearable smell of lavender invading your nostrils and burning your sinuses as you swore you could also taste it. You yelped when you suddenly felt a hand grip your shoulder tightly, turning around to face your intruder, you instantly sprayed Febreze right into their eyes and listened as they cried out in pain.

“Fuck!” the man from before howled as he covered his lidless eyes with the palm of his hands. “What the fuck?!” he screamed as he removed his hands and stared at you with red, irritated eyes that were starting to leak with tears. “That hurt!” he cried out once more as the stinging pain didn’t seem to stop as he started to roughly rub at his eyes. You stood there, dumbfounded as you looked from the can of Febreze to the man who tripped over his own two feet and started to squirm around on the floor. Putting down the can of air freshener, you quickly shuffled past the squirming body on your floor and into the kitchen.

Ripping some paper towels from the roll, you wetted them before returning to the man, staring down at him for a few seconds as he continued to squirm around and cuss before finally sitting down beside him. Grabbing hold of his left hand, you gently pried it away from his wide, leaking red eye. “What are you doing?” he hissed out as you pressed the wet paper towel to his stinging eye. Though he looked like he was trying to glare at you, he couldn’t suppress the sigh of contentment the second the stinging sensation started to leave his left eye and leave behind the cool touch of the wet paper towel. It wasn’t long before you repeated the process on his right eye.

“Um, sorry for spraying you in the eyes…” you trailed off, feeling awkward as you realized you didn’t the know the man’s name at all.

“Jeff."

“Right, I’m [Your Name]” you introduced yourself.

“I know, I’ve been stalking you for a while now” Jeff said as if you two were just having a casual conversation and he didn’t just admit that he had been invading your privacy. “But, since you helped me and all, I guess I could let you live” he mused aloud.

“How kind of you” you muttered, shivering a little.

“Well, I’ll see you around, [Your Name]” he said as he stood and walked over to the front door. Casting you one last glance before causally leaving and slamming the door shut behind him.

“Yeah, see ya…” you mumbled before heaving a sighed as you slumped forward and dejectedly stared at the front door. ‘ _How the hell did I not notice that I was being stalked?_ ’

**Laughing Jack:**

For about a week you avoided your sister, refusing to speak to her after your little encounter with her “friend” as you had found out the next day at breakfast. Sitting in the living room, you found yourself boredly flipping through the channels as nothing seemed to catch your interest at all. Your parents were away at work and your little sister was spending the night at a friend’s house which left you home alone. Just as you had finally landed on a channel that had some random comedy playing, a cloud of black and white smoke appeared in front of you as a familiar monochrome clown now blocked your view. Immediately, you started to scoot back on the couch and tried to bury yourself deep into the cushions as you stared at the clown that widely smiled down at you.

“Why, you look quite bored there, [Your Name]. Do you need some company?” the clown chuckled as he watched you shake your head.

“N-no, I’m good” you squeaked out before coughing as you tried your best to steady your voice. “Could you possibly move out from in front of the Tv?”

“Why sure” he said, disappearing and reappearing right next to you on the couch. You scooted your body more towards the side until you were fully leaned up against the armrest of the couch as you tried to put a large amount of distance between you and the clown. You couldn’t help but wince when you heard him laugh in amusement upon seeing your actions. “Scared?” he smirked as you sucked in a sharp breath and narrowed your eyes. ‘ _He’s just some stupid clown, why should I fear him?_ ’ you silently scoffed as you straightened out your posture.

“No, now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to continue watching whatever this is” you said, watching from the corner of your eye as the clown crossed his long arms and pouted. The sight was enough to cause you to chuckle as you felt your tense muscles relax and your body leaned back into the couch.

“The name’s Laughing Jack” the clown said after a couple seconds of silence.

“Figured, [Sister’s Name] never shuts up about you” you muttered with a roll of your eyes as he barked out a laugh.

“Speaking of your sister, I must take my leave. But don’t worry, we’ll talk soon” Jack said as he stood up on the couch—causing the cushion beneath him to sink in further and the springs beneath it to groan at the sudden weight—and bowed before disappearing into a cloud of black and white smoke.

“I’d like that” you smiled before focusing on the comedy in front of you.

**Eyeless Jack:**

About a week had passed by since your encounter with the mystery man that had broken into your apartment. For the first few days, you had been wary of every little noise you heard before slowly starting to reason that the man probably wasn’t going to come back after the fifth day of nothing happening. Tonight, you found yourself curled up on your living room couch, all the lights off as a horror movie played out on the screen of your television with the volume turned up so loud that even a deaf man could probably hear it. You already could hear your neighbors ready to complain and chew you out tomorrow for having your Tv up this loud especially this late at night. “You’ll go deaf!” they’ll cry out while shaking their heads in disappointment.

“Tch! Not even scary” your ears perked up to the sound of someone scoffing as a new weight was added to the spot beside you. Turning your head to the side, you flinched and scrambled backward upon spying the man from before.

“How’d you get in here?!” you asked, narrowing your eyes in suspicion of the intruder.

“You left your window open” the man bluntly said, turning his head to stare at you with those endless voids he called eyes.

“Oh…” you trailed off, feeling embarrassed and stupid that you had forgotten to shut the window. Hesitantly looking back at the screen, you kept your guard up and soon tensed up when you heard him suddenly sigh.

“I’m not going to hurt you or anything, I already got my fill for tonight before coming over here” he said as you slowly nodded your head, confused by what he said.

“Uh, so, what’s your name?” you asked, attempting to strike up a conversation with your unwanted guest.

“Eyeless Jack” he asked as you raised an eyebrow.

“That explains the eyes” you muttered before shaking your head. “The name’s [Your Name]” you introduced, watching as he nodded he head before focusing his attention on the movie that was playing out on your television screen. You weren’t sure when you had fallen asleep, but when you woke up you found that the Tv was off and you were alone. Upon realizing that you were alone, you immediately pulled up your shirt and started to run your hands up and down your sides, finding that the skin still felt smooth and untouched which caused you to sigh in relief. It was then that you finally noticed something attached to your forehead—a yellow sticky note.

“See you around, [Your Name] and don’t worry, I didn’t take either of your kidneys” you strained to read what was written on the post-it note, eyeing the “E.J” that was signed at the bottom. “Why would he take my kidneys?” you frowned.

**Ticci Toby:**

A week had passed since your encounter with the strange ticking man and once again you found yourself walking home late at night from work. Yawning, you stretched your arms upwards as you trudged down the sidewalk and listened to the sound of your own feet padding against the concrete. It wasn’t long before the familiar sound of ticking reached your ears as you swirled your head around to look back...only to find nothing. But, when you faced forward once again, you found the man from last time standing just a couple of feet away from you. His body twitching every once and awhile as he stood there and stared at you.

“Hello” you said, already expecting him to bolt like last time.

“Hi” the young man instead raised one hand as he took a step towards you, keeping a close eye on you as if he thought you’d bolt any minute now. Instead, you found your eyes wandering down to the two hatchets that were attached to his sides, starting to grow nervous at the thought that he would make a grab for them any second now. Following your gaze, the man stared down at his own two weapons before slowly raising both hands and shaking them back and forth. “I’m not going to hurt you, I swear!” he shook his head, watching as you slowly nodded your own and took a small step towards him. “The name’s Toby” he introduced with a slight jerk of his body.

“[Your Name]” you responded as silence washed over the two of you, eyes locked on one another as you slowly shifted around, starting to feel awkward with the lack of speech.

“I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow” Toby suddenly said, finally breaking the silence as he simply turned and left without another word.

“Yeah, talk to you tomorrow” you muttered, lips twitching upwards a little as you continued walking home.

**Masky:**

Once again you found yourself walking home from the bakery after picking up your cheesecake. A week had already passed since your incident with the masked thief that had stolen your last cheesecake. When you reached the park and was walking past it once again, you eyed him making his way down the sidewalk—heading straight towards you. As soon as he locked eyes with you, you both came to a halt and stared at one another, you watched as his gaze slowly moved away from your own and down towards the pink box in your hands. “Oh no you don’t, you’re not taking my dessert for tonight this time” you frowned, holding the box close to your chest and took a step back.

“Yeah, sorry about that” the man sheepishly apologized as you couldn’t stop the shiver that ranked up your spine upon hearing his voice.

“Uh, it’s alright” you said, straightening out your posture and offering the strange man a polite smile. “So, what’s your name? I don’t think I’ve ever seen any masked men around here before.”

“Masky” you raised an eyebrow at the name that was given to you. ‘ _Must be a nickname_ ’ you shrugged as you waited a couple of seconds for the man to laugh and give you his real name instead. When he didn’t show any signs of speaking again, you mentally heaved a sigh and widen your smile.

“I’m [Your Name], it’s nice to meet you, Masky” you shifted the box in your hands around, so you could hold one of them out towards the man. You noted just how tight his grip was when he took hold of your hand with his own and gave it a firm shake.

“It was nice meeting you too, but sadly I must take my leave. I have some important business to attend to, but I’ll see you around” he said, pulling away and already heading in the direction of the woods.

“Uh, yeah! I’ll see you around” you smiled, slightly waving at the man before continuing home.

**Hoodie:**

You heaved another sigh as you sat in your room, head drooping downwards as you continued sulking. Since you dropped your camera last week, you hadn’t been able to take any pictures and it was driving you crazy. You’ve tried asking your parents if they could help buy you another one, but both refused, claiming that you should have been more careful—though they did hint at that you might get a new one when Christmas rolled around. But, you knew you couldn’t wait that long, already anxious to take more pictures. With a groan, you flopped back onto your bed and covered your face with one of your pillows, releasing another loud groan that was this time muffled by the fabric of your pillowcase.

It irritated you that you were currently unable to go out and capture more of nature’s beauty, sure you could have used your phone. But, you enjoyed using a real camera because it made you feel like a real photographer. “You dropped this” a small, timid voice suddenly caught your attention as your body jolted upright and you looked around your room.

“Who are you and how did you get into my house?!” you squeaked in surprise upon seeing the same man from before, holding the camera you had dropped in his hands.

“My name’s Hoodie and I got in through the window” he explained, voice low and shy like as he motioned towards the open window. ‘ _I really need to remember to lock that thing_ ’ you frowned before owlishly blinking your eyes as the camera was suddenly thrust into your face.

“Oh, thanks” you said, gently taking the camera from the man and examined every inch of it, making sure that it wasn’t damaged or anything.

“You’re a pretty good photographer” Hoodie suddenly said, causing you to look away from the machine in your hands and towards him.

“Uh, thanks…Hoodie?” you frowned as you spoke the name he had given you, pretty sure that it had to have been an alias or something. “I’m [Your Name], it’s a pleasure to meet you” you felt awkward introducing yourself to some stranger that broke into your house.

“I’ll see you later” Hoodie quietly said before you could say anything else and away from you as he left through the window.

“Yeah, sure” you mumbled before fully directing your attention to the camera in your hands, now rifling through the pictures that were on it. Just to make sure that nothing had been deleted.

**Dr. Smiley:**

It’s been a week since the incident and also your friend's funeral, you had contacted the police the seconds you had gotten home that day. Frantically crying out a mess of words and an address that was empty by the time the cops arrived. All they had found was your friend’s mutilated corpse left to rot, they said they had scanned and searched every nook and cranny of that clinic and the surrounding area only to find nothing. You were laid up on the couch, feeling sick to your stomach as you listened to the latest news report. They were still talking about your friend and already more bodies were being added to the list the longer the days went by with that “doctor” still on the loose.

“I must be huge if they’re still speaking about me” a familiar voice whistled from behind the couch. You tensed up, shakily looking back and up to find that raven-haired doctor standing there, peering down at you with those red irises of his. “Hello there” he chuckled before quickly covering your mouth when he saw it open wide. “Wait! There’s no need for that, I’m not here to hurt you, I swear!” he tightly pressed his hand against your mouth and only removed it when you slowly nodded your head.

Once you were released, you jumped up off the couch and slowly backed away from him, watching his every move. Only stopping when you felt the back of your knees hit the coffee table. “The name’s Dr. Smiley, it’s nice to make your acquaintance” he bowed, speaking in a formal manner.

“[Your Name]” you muttered, eyes narrowed in suspicion before snapping your head towards the window as the sudden sound of police sirens could be heard and a couple of cop cars raced by.

“That seems to be my cue to leave, I look forward to our next meeting, [Your Name]” and with that, he left.

“I never said you could come back!” you snapped, shoulders slumping downwards when you realized that he was already gone.

**Ben Drowned:**

It had been a week after your encounter with that young man that had attempted to come out of your Tv and you had made the choice to avoid your N64 altogether. Actually, you had made the decision to avoid all gaming systems that were currently in your household. Today, you had found yourself curled up in bed with your laptop resting in your lap, a Markiplier video playing out on the screen. Your attention was soon drawn away from the video and to the top of the screen as a new tab suddenly popped up. Curiosity got the best of you as you paused the video you were watching to check out the contents of the new tab and discovered a website you had never been on before—Cleverbot.

Though you’ve never messed with it, you had seen multiple YouTubers do videos on it before—all you did was simply talk to an A.I. and that was about it. From what you understood, the A.I. was known to say the craziest and stupidest things ever, but it was just an innocent, little site in the end. Instead of closing the tab and getting back to what you were doing, you sat up in bed and decided that you’d have some fun.

**You** : _Hello_  
**Cleverbot** : _Hello, [Your Name]…_

You furrowed your brows in confusion, certain that the A.I. shouldn’t have known your name at all, to begin with.

**You** : _Uh…_  
**Cleverbot** : _What? Cat got your tongue?_  
**You** : _N-no! Who are you? How do you know my name?_  
**Cleverbot** : _Tch! Don’t even remember the guy you pelted in the head with a remote?_  
**You** : _What! You’re that weirdo that tried coming through my Tv?!_  
**Cleverbot** : _Correct_

You flinched as the screen suddenly glitched out, a screech leaving the speakers of your laptop before everything fell silent and your the screen finally turned black. Similar to what had happened with your Tv, a hand shot out of the screen, causing you to yelp as you pushed the computer to the far end of your bed and crawled backward ‘til your back was fully pressed against the headboard. The blond was about halfway out of your laptop before suddenly stopping as the smirk that occupied his lips dropped and his body started to squirm around. “Are you kidding me?!” he groaned in irritation as his head drooped downwards.

“Are you…are you stuck?” you quietly asked, lips twitching upwards as you covered your mouth with your hand and attempted to hold back your laughter.

“No!” the blond snapped, head shooting straight up to glare at you as his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. “Yes” he finally grumbled after a few minutes of silence and his head drooped downwards once again. Part of you was tempted to just leave him, but with some sympathy, you moved closer and hooked your hands underneath his arms and started to pull. It was a struggle at first, but eventually, his body came sliding all the way out of the screen completely. “Thanks” he smirked as you only waved your hand in a dismissive manner, eyeing him now that you could get a good look at him—he kind of reminded you of Link.

“The name’s Ben” he said, raising a hand in greeting as you stared at him for a few seconds, not expecting his name to be so…so normal. You would think someone with the ability to crawl out of televisions and computers would have a more interesting name. “Well, I hate to cut our conversation so short, but I have to go right now. But don’t worry, I’ll be back” he suddenly said.

“What? Why?” you tilted your head in confusion.

“Something important just came up that needs my attention” was all he said, body glitching out for a second before he completely disappeared back through the computer screen.

“That didn’t really answer anything!” you frowned.


	3. When You Become Best Friends [Rewritten]

**Slenderman:**

You and Slender had been hanging around one another for about a month now which was enough time for a friendship to bloom among the two of you. It had become usual for the both of you to meet up in the woods and on rare occasions, your backyard. Today was no different as you found yourself wandering down the same dirt path through the woods that you’ve been taking for this entire month. “ ** _Hello, [Your Name], how are you today?_** ” Slender suddenly asked from behind you, causing you to jump in surprise as you spun around on your heel to face him.

“I’m fine as always, what about you? How are you doing?” you asked, calming down as you both started to walk down the path together. Though, you found yourself having to pick up speed every now and then to keep in sync with the tall man who had an advantage in getting ahead of you due to those long legs of his.

“ ** _I’m doing well, child_** ” he answered as your eyes narrowed.

“I thought I told you not to call me that, Slendy” your lips tugged up into a smirk as you listened to the sharp intake of air the faceless man beside you took, knowing that you had just pressed one of his many buttons by using that wretched nickname that he hated so much.

“ ** _And I thought I told you to never call me by that name ever again_** ” Slender grumbled before chuckling as he watched you childishly stick your tongue out at him. The rest of the day had been spent with you two walking as you spoke with one another.

**Jeff the Killer:**

At first, you and Jeff didn’t get along all that well at the start. From insulting one another to hateful glares, you wondered why he even kept coming back around. But, slowly the more you two spoke with one another the more you learned that you had quite a bit in common and by the end of the month you were best buds. The insults you threw at each other now were only half-hearted as you both were currently seated in your living room. You had your legs stretched out on the couch and resting on top of his lap while holding a bowl of popcorn.

Unlike Jeff, you were engrossed in the show you and him were watching on Netflix. Even if you weren’t looking at him, you still were able to smack his hand away when it started to slowly inch closer towards your bowl of popcorn. “Ow! Come on, share, dammit!” Jeff snapped as you shook your head, never once removing your eyes off from the television screen.

“If you want some then go make your own, there’s plenty of bags in the kitchen” you muttered, bringing another piece of popcorn up to your mouth.

“But, the kitchen is so far away!” Jeff groaned, dramatically throwing his head back.

“Ugh! Fine, I guess you can have some” you rolled your eyes and held the bowl out to the raven-haired man. “Not that much!” you snapped when grabbed a whole handful and stuffed it all in his mouth. With a shake of your head, you chuckled as you watched him happily munch on the popcorn and turn his attention back to the show, with you soon doing the same.

**Laughing Jack:**

“[Your Name], have you seen Jack anywhere? I can’t seem to find him” [Sister’s Name] whined as she came barging into your room and causing you to look up from your book.

“No, not really” you shook your head as you quickly adverted your gaze back down towards your book.

“You really sure you haven’t seen him?” she asked, eyes narrowed as she crept closer towards you with a look of suspicion on her face. “I’ve noticed that you two have been hanging around each other a lot recently, you’re not trying to steal him away from me, are you?”

“Yes, I’m sure and no, I’m not trying to steal him away from you. Now leave” you rolled your eyes as you waved the little girl away, watching from the corner of your eye as she pouted before finally turning away and leaving your room. She wasn’t exactly wrong to think that you had been trying to steal the clown away from her, seeing how you and L.J had been hanging around one another this entire month, slowly developing a friendship. The second your bedroom door clicked shut, a cloud of black and white smoke appeared, and your monochrome friend came popping out before you. “You know, [Sister’s Name] is looking for you” you hummed as you placed your bookmark inside the book before closing it.

“Is that so? Well, then I’ll just have to go and visit her sometime later today” Jack snickered as he plopped himself down across from you on the bed.

“Yep” you gave the clown a lazy smile as you locked eyes with him. “Got any candy?” you finally asked after a moment of silence.

“You know it” the clown smirked as he dug around in his pockets before retrieving the brightly colored candies that he always carried on him at all times. For the remainder of the afternoon, you two stuffed your mouths with the sweet treats while speaking of random things that held no importance to either of you before he had to leave and go visit with your sister.

**Eyeless Jack:**

You were hesitant to be friends with Jack—let alone let him hang around your apartment. But after a month of curiously asking questions and getting to know one another, you started to grow comfortable around him. It soon became a quick tradition for the both of you to watch a horror movie every time the eyeless man came to visit. “What about this one?” you asked, all the lights around you off as you clicked on the movie called “ _Sharknado_ ” to let E.J read over the description.

“It both looks and sounds stupid” Jack answered, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Okay, then why don’t you find us something to watch” you said, throwing the Wii remote at him. He shrugged his shoulders as he started to scroll through the multiple options that he had to choose from before finally, you both settled on the “ _Mist_ ”, making comments every now and then as you watched the movie.

**Ticci Toby:**

You and Toby grew to know each other within a month and were now considered the best of friends. It became a tradition that every day after work the ticking man would be there to walk home with you. You’d both talk and ask each other questions, slowly learning what each of you liked and disliked. Tonight, was no different as you walked next to Toby down the normal, empty sidewalk you always took back home. “So, what’s your favorite food?” you were quickly starting to run out of questions that didn’t sound too cliché or boring.

“Waffles!” Toby smiled, his tone of voice sounding like an excited child the way he spoke—you had learned quite quickly that the man beside you was a bit hyper from time to time.

“Alright, I never thought I’d come across someone this excited over a breakfast food” you chuckled as you watched the brunet’s cheeks became tinted a light pink as he looked down in slight embarrassment. His mouth guard was dangling around his neck and allowed you to see his mouth and how it curved upwards into a sheepish smile.

“Sorry about that, I just a really love waffles” he admitted as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

“Really? I couldn’t tell” you giggled before directing your attention down on the ground beneath your feet. “You know, if you ever have the time to properly come and visit me, I wouldn’t mind making you a batch of waffles.”

“Really?” Toby’s eyes lit up in excitement upon hearing this.

“Yeah, promise” you nodded, smiling widely upon seeing the man’s excitement. For the rest of the walk, you and Toby chatted mainly about waffles and the many types there were, along with what was best to put on them.

**Masky:**

In a month you and Masky were able to get to know each other better and in that time span, you learned two things. His real name was Tim and you both shared an extreme love for cheesecake. Currently, you both were walking back to your house today, chatting with one another as the masked man carried the box of cheesecake you had recently bought. A couple of other things you learned was that Tim liked to wear his mask 24/7 and he liked for you to only refer to him by his alias—Masky. But, other than that, he was still a mystery to you if you were being quite honest.

There were certain aspects of his life that he refused to talk about and he would also refuse to answer certain questions that you would ask. Sure, you both had become great friends, but you didn’t know where he lived, why he wore that mask, or even where he disappeared off to when he needed to work. “So, are you going to answer my questions today or are you going to avoid them completely once again?” you asked.

“What questions?” the masked man nervously laughed as he avoided looking at you. You couldn’t help but sigh in disappointment as your shoulders slumped downwards in defeat. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to answer a few of them as long as you promise that you won’t stop being my friend” he muttered, watching as your posture immediately straightened out and you stared at him with hopeful eyes.

“I promise! Besides, nothing you say or do will ever stop me from being your friend!” you cheerfully smiled as he slowly nodded his head.

“We’ll see about that” he muttered. “But, first lets at least enjoy this cheesecake before getting into such a serious conversation back at your house” he said, motioning down at the box in his hands as you nodded your head. Quickly, you snatched up his wrist and basically dragged him towards your home.

**Hoodie:**

Hoodie, whose real name was Brian you had discovered after spending a month with him, was extremely shy. You found that he would occasionally stumble over his words every now and then, but for the most part he just silently spoke when you engaged in a conversation with him. You learned quickly that because of his shyness you had to be careful with the questions you asked, lease you wanted the conversation to end abruptly. You two had become close, and you were pleased to learn that you had become his second closest friend—the first being some man named Masky. “Hoodie, you want to watch a movie?” you asked, seated comfortably in the living room with him.

Both your parents were out of the house, so you thought there was no better way to spend your afternoon than to watch a movie with your friend. “Sure” the masked man nodded, his voice barely loud as you felt your lips twitch upwards at how cute the man’s shyness could be sometimes.

“Alright, you can pick the movie then while I get us some popcorn” you said, standing from your seat to enter the kitchen after directing Hoodie’s attention towards the large shelf of movies. When you had reentered the living room, you had expected the masked man to pick out an animated movie or something lighthearted, so it was a surprise when he held up the movie “ _[Rec.]_ ” for you to see. Now, you weren’t much of a fan of horror movies, your parents however quite enjoyed them—especially your mother who had quite the collection of horror movies mixed in with the other movies on the shelf. You thickly swallowed and attempted to hide the fact that you weren’t looking all that pleased to put the movie in before hesitantly nodding your head. “N-nice pick” you stumbled over your words, voice cracking a little as you quickly cleared your throat and gave your friend a forced smile when he tilted his head.

You hadn’t even gotten halfway through the movie before you finally ended up throwing the bowl of popcorn in your lap into the air as a loud scream ripped through your throat while you attempted to shield your eyes from seeing any more of what was on the screen. Hoodie flinched at your sudden scream, not expecting it before groaning as he felt your body slammed into his own upon you tackling him. He stared down at you with a tilt of his head as he watched you bury your face into his chest before giving a small laugh. “Are you afraid, [Your Name]?” his voice didn’t hold its normal small and timid tone, instead he sounded amused by the idea of you being frightened.

“N-no!” you sputtered out, quickly pulling away from him as your cheeks were now stained red with embarrassment. You crossed your arms and started to pout as you listened to the man laugh, which only grew in volume when you suddenly squealed at something that had happened in the movie and caused you to once again bury your face into his chest. Placing a hand on your back, he gently patted it and continued watching the movie himself.

**Dr. Smiley:**

You found it strange that even though Smiley had been the person that had killed your friend, you had somehow become instant friends with him within a month. In the beginning, you had tried your hardest to hate him and get him to leave you alone and never come back around you, but eventually, you started to warm up to him and despite the guilt you felt—which was a lot—you couldn’t help but like the raven-haired man’s presence. Currently, the both of you were comfortably seated in your living room, watching some show that mainly spoke about real and bizarre ER incidents. At first, you weren’t all that interest in watching the show and attempted to read a book, but that became difficult the longer you listened to the words that were being spoken by the doctors on screen. It wasn’t long before the book in your hand was long forgotten on the coffee table and you were now engrossed in the show just as much as Smiley was.

You never thought you’d ever like this kind of stuff.

**Ben Drowned:**

You and Ben had been playing games with each other for about a month now, which actually helped in the two of you become close to one another. You felt another groan leave your lips and dropped your controller before falling back onto your bed as Ben won once again. “You’re cheating!” you suddenly whined as the blond burst out into a fit of laughter.

“Pfft! You wish I was cheating, face it, I’m just better than you at this” he snickered as you slowly sat up, eyes narrowed as you glared at him.

“What? Says who?!”

“Says me” his lips tugged up into a smug smirk that seemed to make your blood boil.

“Oh, it’s on, buddy” you snarled, snatching up your controller as you two started up another round. You put all your attention into the round this time and when you felt your chest start to swell up with the hope that you would actually win this time, it was snatched away as another loud groan left your lips when the blond beside you once again won. “You’re right, I suck at this” you muttered in defeat, head drooping downwards.

“Don’t worry, maybe someday you’ll be able to beat me. Sadly, today will not be that day!” Ben laughed as he roughly patted your back and caused you to grumble.


	4. When He Ask You to Be His Girlfriend [Rewritten]

**Slenderman:**

In the three months that you had gotten to know Slender, you slowly started to develop a small crush on him. Of course, you never attempted to tell him or let him know that you held such feelings for him for fear that it would ruin the friendship you had with him. But, lately, the tall, faceless man had been acting strangely. His muscles would suddenly tense up underneath your touch as the cool composure he normally had would disappear and be replaced with him becoming a blushing, sputtering mess. Sometimes you felt that he was even avoiding trying to acknowledge your presence at random moments.

You started to grow worried, feeling that you might have done something to upset him or that you had somehow made him uncomfortable around your presence. You chew on your bottom lip as you followed the dirt path that would lead you through the woods and into a clearing that you both had agreed to meet at. When you arrived, you were quite surprised to find the tall man pacing back and forth as he clutched a bouquet of roses. “Slender?” you questioned, watching as he flinched upon hearing your voice and slowly turned to face you.

“ ** _Oh, [Your Name], you’re here early_** ” he said, clearing his throat as you raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I had nothing else to do so…is everything alright? You look nervous” you said, walking further into the clearing and towards your faceless friend. “What’s with the flowers?” you asked, eyes now directed towards them and them only.

“ ** _Oh? These? Well, um, you see…_** ” Slender started to fidget around before heaving a sigh as he dropped down to one knee and held the bouquet of roses out to you. “ ** _[Your Name], I was wondering if—if you wouldn’t mind—y-you’d like to be my g-girlfriend?_** ” he asked, voice trembling near the end. You stood there for a few seconds, blankly staring at him as you slowly processed what you had just been asked. You watched how his shoulders started to slump downwards the longer you took to answer his question.

“Yes!” you suddenly squealed as reality finally caught up with you and you flung yourself at the faceless man, arms tightly wrapping themselves around his neck. Slender tensed up for a second before quickly wrapping his arms around your waist and tightly hugged you back.

**Jeff the Killer:**

If there was one thing you had learned about Jeff in the three months that you had gotten know him, it was that he wasn’t that big on expressing himself. Sure, he would laugh every now and then, but you found that anger seemed to be the number one emotion that he always expressed 24/7. So, it was obvious that he wasn’t one to express any lovey-dovey emotions—in fact, he seemed to gag at the thought of such things. That little-known fact never bothered you before until you recently found yourself getting a small crush on the smiling man the longer you two spent time together. You found him oddly attractive in your own strange way.

But, lately, he’s started to act differently towards you. He always seemed to be in a mood and would constantly snap or tense up whenever you were too close to him. You started to grow worried and wondered if you had done something to irritate the man. Tonight, was no different as you felt your mind wander back to the killer’s strange behavior as you sat up in bed, staring down at your phone and mindlessly played another level on _Candy Crush_ —a game you were currently getting addicted to. You didn’t care if it was already nearing four in the morning and the fact that your eyes were starting to sting from staring at your phone’s screen for too long, but you did feel your ears suddenly perk to the sound of your bedroom window sliding open.

Lifting your head, you watched as Jeff pulled himself inside, stumbling a little as he lost his footing and smashed face first into the wooden floor. You weren’t worried about him making too much noise, even if your parents were home, seeing how they were too tired and already passed out asleep in their room that you were sure nothing could wake them. You could be screaming bloody murder right now and they’d still be peacefully sleeping in their room. “Jeff, what are you doing here?” you tiredly asked, voice groggy as you raised an eyebrow. Instead of receiving an answer, a bunch of roses was suddenly shoved in your face—their stems bent, and petals torn as if he had just fought to rip them out of someone’s hands.

Jeff seemed to grumble something out as he turned his head to the side and avoided looking at you all together. Pink dusting over his pale cheeks. “What was that?” you tilted your head, not quite hearing what he was mumbling.

“I said, would you like to be my girlfriend?” he huffed, speaking up this time as he finally forced himself to look at you and make eye contact.

“I would love to” you smiled, gently taking the flowers from his hand—making sure not to damage them any further—and sat them down on your nightstand before pulling him into a tight hug.

**Laughing Jack:**

If there’s one thing you could seriously tell people without a doubt in your heart, it was that you were currently crushing on a psychotic, murderous clown that you’ve only known for three months. You weren’t sure how the crush started, you just knew that it was there and that it was driving you crazy since you couldn’t tell Jack. To top it all off, the clown had been avoiding you this whole week! Every time he would spot you, he’d disappear into a cloud of black and white smoke before you’d even had the chance to speak. He currently stopped being the chipper clown that you knew and became someone that seemed so nervous and fidgety over something.

You sucked in a deep breath and huffed as you angrily flipped through the channels, finding yourself home alone once again with no signs of Jack coming at all today to greet you. It was already eight o’clock and your hope in him stopping by was already starting to fade as you felt the way your eyes sting while you stopped on some random channel and tossed the remote aside. Quickly drawing your legs up to your chest and glaring at the television like it was the one that had upset you. Not a minute later when you started getting into the show you were watching did a cloud of black and white smoke appear before you and a familiar monochrome clown now blocked your view. You didn’t have time to chew him out, drawing back when he suddenly shoved a large lollipop in your face.

Taking it, you twirled it around in your grasp before finally looking at the tag that was tightly tied to the stick of the sweet and saw the sloppy handwriting. “Will you be my girlfriend?” you muttered, reading the words aloud before looking up at the clown that now stared at the ground, his arms crossed behind his back and his cheeks stained a pale pink. You couldn’t help but be reminded of a schoolboy shyly asking his crush out—it brought a smile to your face. Laying the lollipop down beside you, you stood from your seat and gently wrapped your arms around Jack’s waist. “Yes” you mumbled, smiling as you listened to him burst out into cheerful laughter and wrapped his long arms around you, lifting you up.

Now twirling the both of you around in circles in his excitement.

**Eyeless Jack:**

There was one thing you learned these past three months and that was that Jack had trouble expressing himself. It didn’t help that he always wore that damn mask of his that made it hard for you to know when he was excited or frustrated or anything really! Lately, though, he’s been quieter than usual and for some reason kept sitting on the floor instead of beside you on the couch whenever the two of you would watch movies. Today was no different as you found yourself setting everything up for the evening’s movie night like always. Though, as you looked towards the clock, you frowned as you discovered that Jack was already three minutes late.

“That’s never happened before, I wonder if something came up” you frowned before jumping as you felt a sudden tap on your shoulder. Spinning around, you flinched at the sudden bouquet of roses and box of chocolates that were shoved straight into your face and forcing you to reel back to avoid being hit. Taking them, you looked at Jack in confusion as he stared at you with those empty eye sockets of his. Though you couldn’t see his facial expression from beneath his mask, you took note in how his feet shuffled around—a clear sign that he was nervous. Looking down at the box of chocolates, you noticed a card neatly tucked underneath the ribbon that was wrapped around the box, pulling it out, you curiously read what was on it.

“ _Will you be my girlfriend?_ ”

“Well?” Jack asked, smiling from underneath his mask as he watched you slowly start to nod your head at first before widely smiled as you tackled him onto the couch.

“Yes!” you squealed, burying your face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around you.

**Ticci Toby:**

Three months, that’s all it took for you to fall for your new friend, Toby. Every once and a while you tried dropping hints, trying to find out if he shared the same feelings as you. Though you didn’t find out if he returned your feelings or not, you did discover that the brunet wasn’t really the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to things such as love. Currently, you were on your break, leaned back against the brick wall of your work building while comfortably seated on the hard, asphalt. In one hand you held a half-empty cup of soda from some fast food joint nearby that you had quickly slipped in and out of for lunch while in your other hand you fumbled with your phone.

Scrolling through your social media for anything new or interesting, before looking up when you heard a familiar ticking sound being emitted by the brunet that now stood in front of you. You raised an eyebrow when you noticed that both of Toby’s hands were hidden behind his back. You also took notice to how his goggles were pushed up to the top of his head and his mouthguard dangled from his neck, along with how his body seemed to jerk around and tic more than it usually did. “Hey there, Toby” you greeted, setting down the cup in your hand and lowering your phone. “What do you have there behind your back?” you curiously asked, owlishly blinking when a box of chocolates was suddenly thrust into your face as a blush spread like a wildfire over the brunet’s face.

“[Your Name], would you be my girlfriend?!” he loudly asked, getting straight to the point as he quickly screwed his eyes shut—as if waiting for rejection. Standing up, you gently embraced the man in front of you, hoping to soothe his nerves.

“Of course, I would love to be your girlfriend” you chuckled, smiling as you heard him loudly cheer before wrapping you up in a tight hug that caused you to groan as you felt like your spine would snap in half if he tightened his grip any more.

**Masky:**

If someone were to ask if you recently had a crush on anyone, you would simply tell them yes. If they asked who, you would not hesitate to tell them it was your best friend of three months now. That’s right, you currently had a crush on Masky and there weren’t any signs of it going away anytime soon. Sure, he was a killer that worked underneath a faceless supernatural being that seemed to have a thing for murdering children—but, who doesn’t have their flaws? That was the excuse you would use to ignore the fact that there was something wrong with you for being attracted to the masked man.

Today strangely felt different from any other day and you couldn’t understand why as you sat on one of the bar stools in your kitchen, boredly flipping through a magazine you had recently received in the mail, you weren’t really reading it but instead just looking at the pictures that adored every page. Your ears soon perked up to the sound of your front door swinging open then shut as Masky came walking into the kitchen, holding a familiar pink box in his hands that he quickly sat down in front of you. You raised an eyebrow, looking from the brunet to the box before slowly lifting the lid up to peek inside when the masked man motioned for you to open it. There was a look of anticipation in Masky’s eyes as he watched you now stare down at the cheesecake, eyes reading and rereading the words that were spelled out in chocolate frosting:

“ _Will you be my girlfriend?_ ”

Pursing your lips in thought, you looked up at the man and locked eyes with him, watching as the anticipated shine in his brown eyes was soon replaced with a nervous look as he started to fidget around and now attempted to avoid eye contact with you. “Well…” he slowly started, voice just a low muttered. “…What do you say?”

“Yes” you smiled, laughing as you watched him release a sigh of relief.

“Thank God.”

**Hoodie:**

In three months—just three months—you had developed a huge crush on Hoodie. Of course, you didn’t dare tell him, not wanting to ruin the friendship you two had built up with one another. So, you subjected yourself to stay content with just staying friends with the hooded man. But, it wasn’t long until you started to notice how unusually quiet he would get around you, reverting to only responding with one-word sentences and quiet mutters. It both confused and hurt you as you started to assume that you had done or even said something wrong to him without noticing it.

Currently, Hoodie was at your house and the both of you found yourself silently seated in your room, sitting across from one another on your bed as you played a round of go fish. “Hoodie” you softly said, listening to the small hum that you received as a response. “Are you mad at me? Like…did I do something to upset you or anything?” you hesitantly asked, nervous to lower your cards and look straight at his mask.

“No” Hoodie quietly responded back, his head tilting downwards to avoid looking at your face as his body started to nervously shift around on the bed.

“Then why are you acting so strange all of a sudden? You better not be lying to me” you frowned, never once removing your gaze as you watch him start to squirm around before finally heaving a sigh and setting his own cards down on the bed.

“[Your Name], I promise you that I’m not mad, it’s just…it’s just…will you be my girlfriend?” he suddenly asked with a burst of confidence that you thought you’d never see in your life. For a few seconds, you sat there in complete silence and stared at the hooded man with wide eyes before shaking your head as you snapped out of your shock when you saw his shoulders slump downwards. “I understand” he bitterly muttered.

“Yes” you suddenly said, causing his head to perk up.

“What?”

“I said yes, I’ll be your girlfriend” you sweetly smiled as you felt the sudden burst of happiness start to radiate off him.

**Dr. Smiley:**

You and Smiley had been friends for about three months now and you noticed that he recently started to act weird. Which worried you, but not as much as it worried you how you had started to crush on the man. It made you feel like you were going mad like you had something seriously wrong with you to be feeling such things for a man who had only killed your friend—who you still found yourself mourning for—four months ago. Recently the doctor wouldn’t sit anywhere near you and would only tense up anytime you’d accidentally brush up against him. Today you found yourself cleaning up your apartment, jumping when you heard the front door suddenly be slammed open and watched as Smiley came storming his way towards you.

His eyes were narrowed, and his face was scrunched up into a look of determination as his surgical mask dangled from his neck. Startled, you shrunk back underneath the doctor’s intense gaze as he drew in closer towards you, fear starting to take hold of your heart the longer you stared at his red irises. “Smiley?” you quietly whispered, watching as he stopped in front of you and suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around your body—pulling you into a tight hug.

“[Your Name]” the raven-haired man breathed out as you shivered upon feeling his warm breath hit the shell of your ear.

“Yeah?” you mumbled.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” he quietly asked, grip tightening around you as your eyes widen in shock before a wide smile crept itself onto your lips as you snaked your arms around his waist and hugged him back.

“Yes.”

**Ben Drowned:**

You liked Ben, it was that simple, in just three months the little elf had wormed his way into your heart and stolen it away before you could even protest. But lately, he hasn’t been coming around that much like he usually did to play games with you. No matter how much you tried to get him to come over—basically by turning on every gaming system in your home—he wouldn’t show up. He wouldn’t even let you get on Cleverbot to try and speak with him! You felt both hurt and upset with the blond over the fact that he suddenly decided to just up and ignore you.

Today didn’t feel like it would be any different as you huffed and tried once again to pull up Cleverbot, pleasantly surprised when the page stayed up this time.

**You:** _Ben…?_ **  
Cleverbot:** _…Yes…?_ **  
You:** _Are you mad at me or something? Because if you are, then I’m sorry for whatever I did._ **  
Cleverbot:** _No...I’m not mad at you…_ ****  
You: _If you’re not mad, then why have you been avoiding me?_

Before you could blink, your computer screen glitched out and turned black as the Link look-alike suddenly popped out of the screen. “Will you be my girlfriend?” the blond quickly asked, eyes nervously looking anywhere but at you as his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Is that the reason you’ve been avoiding me?” you quietly asked, a gentle look crossing your face as you watched the elf slowly nod his head. With a sigh, you quietly laughed before wrapping your arms around his neck. “Of course, dude, I would be happy to be your girl” you smiled as you listened to him sigh in relief and hug you back.


	5. Your First Date [Rewritten]

**Slenderman:**

You nervously stared at yourself in the mirror, eyeing the [Favorite Color] dress you had decided to wear tonight for the date that Slender had asked you out on. Though you weren’t sure where the said date would be, you just know that he had informed you to dress in formal clothing. With a small hum, you gave a small twirl in front of the mirror to check yourself over once more before finally taking your leave. Making sure to stay silent as you crept past the living room were both your parents laid passed out on the couch with some boring, old documentary playing on the television. You silently slipped out through the back door and patiently waited on the back porch with crossed arms, head tilted back to stare up at the night sky.

From the corner of your eye, you suddenly caught sight of Slender appearing into thin air from beside you as well as the faint sound of static greeting your ears. The longer you hanged around the tall man, the fainter the static seemed to get. “ ** _Ready to go, darling?_** ” he spoke in such a formal manner as he bent down and offered you one of his hands, which you happily took. “ ** _You look lovely_** ” he complimented.

“Thank you, and you look dashing as always” you smiled, eyeing the same suit that he seemed to wear every day since you first met him, you wonder if it truly was the same suit or just one that was identical. Before you could blink, the scenery before you suddenly changed from your backyard and into a clearing that held a single table set up with candles lit in the middle—making you think of all those cheesy romance movies you would occasionally stumble upon while channel surfing. Gently, Slender led you towards the table and like a gentleman he pulled your seat out for you, pushing it back in when you were comfortably seated. “This is lovely” you breathed out as soon as the faceless man took his seat across from you, blushing when he loudly laughed.

“ ** _Not as lovely as you, dear_** ” your blush only darkened upon hearing the compliment as the night rolled on.

**Jeff the Killer:**

As you’ve stated before, Jeff wasn’t into all that lovey-dovey shit, so it came as a surprise when he climbed in through your window and told you to get dress into something casual. Changing out of your pajamas and into a [Favorite Color] tank top and a pair of skinny jeans, you slipped on a light jacket before sneaking out the window with your lover. Both your parents were home for the night—granted they were dead tired—and were actually awake this time to be able to hear you if you had tried to leave through the front door. It wasn’t long before you both found yourselves walking down the empty sidewalk, knowing that not that many people would be out and about thanks to a certain someone terrorizing the town. “So, where to, darling?” you asked, swinging both your and Jeff’s hands back and forth as you walked.

“I was thinking the movies” the raven-haired man said.

“Is that so? What movie are we going to go see?” you curiously asked, raising an eyebrow as you watched the man pull the hood of his hoodie further down to make sure that his face was perfectly covered when you started to enter an area with more people moving about.

“You’ll see” was all Jeff said as you headed towards the theater, once inside you found it a bit crowded as people bustled back and forth. Some arguing over what to see and others buying food before they’d disappear into the assigned theater that held the film they wished to see. You watched as people would occasionally turn their attention towards you, wary of the raven-haired man beside you upon seeing how they couldn’t see his face, only to quickly look away when said man would sneer at them. Curiously you clung to Jeff’s arm as you watched him purchase two tickets to go and see “ _Sinister 2_ ” which had been a movie that you had been dying to see. You had gone and seen the first one with a couple of friends but couldn’t find anyone to go with when the second one was finally released into theaters.

“Excited?” Jeff chuckled as he saw you lightly bounce in place.

“Uh-huh!” you happily bobbed your head up and down as the raven-haired man chuckled upon seeing your excitement. After the movie was done and over with, you both spent the rest of the evening simply walking around town.

**Laughing Jack:**

You were dressed casually as Jack had ordered you to earlier today, making claims that he planned on taking you out on a date to his own person carnival. While you waited for the clown to arrive, you were sprawled out on your bed, nose buried into a book as the sun was already starting to set for the day. Only looking up when a cloud of black and white smoke suddenly formed, and your date appeared, dressed in his usual attire. “Ready to go?” he asked, laughing in excitement as he bounced on the heel of his feet. Nodding your head, you set your book off to the side and gently took hold of his clawed hand, not having time to react before you suddenly found yourself in a worn-out carnival.

The last time you had been to a carnival had been when you were a little girl and despite how worn out it appeared, you couldn’t help but feel nostalgic as you looked all around you at all the familiar tents and bright, colorful rides. You were hesitant to go on any of the rides though when you noticed just how rusty some of them appeared, but L.J had quickly reassured you that everything worked perfectly fine and you would be safe. Making it clear that he wouldn’t allow you to go falling from any of the rides as he leads you around. The rest of the evening was spent with the two of you riding as many rides as you could and stuffing your faces with lots of sweets.

**Eyeless Jack:**

E.J wasn’t the biggest fan of going out, so it hadn’t surprise you that his idea of a date was to stay inside your apartment and watch a movie—something that you both already did on a normal basis. Sure, you would have loved to go out for dinner and a movie or even a midnight stroll through the park, but you couldn’t help but feel satisfied with staying home with Jack and watch a romantic/comedy—something that the eyeless man didn’t appreciate as he wanted to watch a horror movie instead. You happily snuggled up into his side, lying beside him with a bowl of popcorn resting against you as you mindlessly munched on it, eyes locked on the screen in front of you. Normally, you weren’t really that big on these types of movies, finding them to sometimes be cliché and boring. But, there were occasions when a good one would come out and catch your attention.

It was about halfway through the movie when you finally turned your head to the side and check up on Jack upon realizing that he hadn’t moved or said a single word the entire time. His head was tilted back as his chest slowly raised and lower in a rhythmic movement that corresponded to his soft breathing. ‘ _He fell asleep…_ ’ you rolled your eyes, not all that surprised that the man had passed out asleep on you. With a shake of your head, you didn’t bother waking him up and instead continued to watch the rest of the movie.

**Ticci Toby:**

When Toby had asked you out on a date, he had been so sudden—and by that, you mean that he had asked you the second you got off work. It was a sweet gesture, but you felt too tired and just wanted to go home and sleep the night away since you had to take on extra work today, having to juggle both your normal workload and the workload of one of your fellow employee’s who had called out sick. But, despite your limbs feeling like lead and your eyelids drooping, you still agreed to the date as not to hurt the young man’s feelings. You would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy the date he had taken you on—it had just been a simple walk through the woods. The moon was your only source of light as you two walked down the slightly worn out path, the moonlight seemed to illuminate everything all around you and highlight just how beautiful nature was.

It wasn’t long before you both came to a stop at a lake, one that you remembered that you and your friends would go swimming in every summer before you all got jobs and slowly started to drift away from one another. Staring at the calm water of the lake and how the moonlight reflected right off it made you feel nostalgic as you leaned against Toby, resting your head on his shoulder and smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you” Toby mumbled, his body twitching a little as he tilted his head and rested it on top of your own. You blushed at the compliment as the smile on your face widened. Soon the two of you took a seat closest to the lake and watched how the stars twinkled and reflected off its surface while quietly speaking to one another. It wasn’t long before you were passed out asleep, body fully slumped against the brunet’s as he chuckled and quietly carried you home.

**Masky:**

The second Masky asked you out on a date, you were already quite aware where he planned on taking you. But, when he came up to you and excitedly announced that he was taking you to a Cheesecake Factory, you still acted surprise as to avoid hurting his feelings seeing as he had tried his hardest to keep it a secret from you. The place was lovely, and you weren’t lying when you said this was your first time in such a place. “So, do you like it?” Masky asked, he still wore his mask despite the attention it got him, and you didn’t pester him to remove it. Instead, finding amusement in the lie he had simply told anyone that asked him to remove it—claiming he needed it for medical reasons.

“Like it? I love it!” you couldn’t help but squeal, clearing your throat and blushing when you saw that your outburst and caused a few people to look your way before slowly turning back to their own meals. Masky chuckled at your enthusiasm.

“I’m glad to hear” he said, and even if you couldn’t see it, you knew that he was probably smiling underneath that mask of his. Reaching across the table, he gently took hold of your hand and rubbed his thumb over your knuckles. Giving him a smile of your own, you two ended up talking for the rest of the evening as you ate.

**Hoodie:**

You had found it cute when Hoodie finally built up the confidence to ask you out on a date, slightly stumbling over his words and having to repeat himself constantly because he would end up speaking too low for you to hear. The date was quite simple and something that you expected, a midnight stroll through town. Not many people were out and about at midnight, so you understood why the hooded man deemed that the perfect ideal date. “Today’s been nice” you mumbled after you both came to a stop at the town park, seated on the swing set together as you lightly pushed yourself back and forth with the tip of your foot.

“Yeah” Hoodie nodded, his head tilted downwards before looking up when you reached your hand over and took hold of his own, intertwining your fingers together. The chains on the swing seemed to creak as you leaned closer towards the man and rested your head on his shoulder, both of you now staring up at the sky and watching the stars.

**Dr. Smiley:**

If someone were to ever ask you what the weirdest date you’ve ever been on was, you’d simply tell them that it was the one you were currently on. You had thought nothing of it when Smiley had asked you out on a date and refused to tell you what he had planned. Simply thinking that he wanted to surprise you. So, you weren’t prepared when the day finally arrived, and he took you for a walk through the local cemetery. “So, what do you think?” he asked, looking at you with hopeful eyes as you looked around at all the tombstones.

“Um, well…this is certainly an interesting date idea” you said, carefully choosing your words.

“I knew you’d like it” Smiley’s chest puffed out in pride as you slowly nodded your head, watching your step and being careful not to trip over any tombstones or graves—you didn’t want to go around and disrespect the dead.

“Yeah, well, it’s not every day a girl gets to take a walk through the local cemetery” you nervously laughed. ‘ _It’s certainly original_ ’ you silently told yourself.

**Ben Drowned:**

You weren’t surprised that Ben had taken you to the arcade for your guys’ date. You weren’t upset or anything, in fact, you preferred this over having to get all dolled up for a dinner or movie date. You both were currently pressed up against one another, intently staring at the small screen of the fighting game you were playing, not realizing that you had started to bump each other back and forth in an attempt to distract one another. “Ha! I win!” you joyfully cried out, jumping away from the machine and pointed at the shocked blond with a smug smirk adoring your features. But, it soon fell when you saw him snap out of his shock and suddenly give you a smirk of his own.

“That’s because I let you win” he suddenly claimed, causing your arm to drop back to your side and glare at him.

“What? No way! I won fair and square!” you pouted, crossing your arms as the blond barked out a loud laugh and shook his head.

“Alright, alright, think what you will” he teasingly sang, watching as your glare hardened and you suddenly took your place beside him once again.

“Fine! We’ll just go again, and I’ll just kick your ass again” you scoffed, watching as he happily nodded his head. The rest of the day was spent with you two rushing from game to game, slowly getting more and more competitive with each other the more you played. But, besides the competitiveness, you would say that it was a wonderful date in the end.


	6. New Character - Bloody Painter [Rewritten]

**A/N: I don't know his character that much so if it's not accurate please forgive me. I hope you all will still enjoy it.**

**When You First Meet:**

Helen Otis, that was a name of the man that had recently joined your late-night art classes over at the local college. Your first impression of him had been that he was both quiet and an easy target for those that still claimed the title as jocks. Those who only got a free ride to college on their sports scholarship and still hadn’t shown any signs of growing up just yet. Just wanting to cling on to their titles from high school for a bit longer. One would think such people wouldn’t bother with such classes as art, but you discovered quite quickly that a lot of them only joined because the women they were messing with begged them to.

You didn’t have a reason to talk to him and nor did he have a reason to talk to you, so you both remained complete strangers to one another. It wasn’t until students started disappearing and coming up either missing or dead did you really start to take notice of him. You weren’t dumb, you’ve seen plenty of horror movies in your life. New students join, people pick on him and then said people go missing—could it be any more obvious? Soon late-night classes stopped ending at eight and would now wrap up between six-thirty or seven, the college fearing that more students would wind up dead if they stayed out too late.

You made your decision to keep your distance from Helen, not wanting to catch his attention or do anything to put you on his bad side. But, in the end, none of that matter when one gloomy evening you found yourself ramming straight into him in the college cafeteria after purchasing your food. You didn’t mean it, it was an accident, you weren’t looking where you were going. But, you could tell right away that he didn’t see it that way as he laid on the floor, covered in food as the few students that were seated in the cafeteria burst out into laughter. You couldn't form a coherent sentence, babbling out apologies as the raven-haired man hateful glared at you before standing and storming out of the cafeteria.

You had the sinking feeling that you knew you’d be the next student to go missing. You couldn’t help but mope around for the rest of the day, sluggishly dragging your feet across the ground as you made sure to avoid having any more run-ins with the raven-haired man. From time to time a shiver would rank up your spine whenever you’d feel his cold, blue eyes glare holes into the back of your skull during classes. The second you got home to your small apartment, you locked every possible entrance from the front door to the few windows you had. But, despite that safety measure, you were unable to calm your nerves as you found yourself curled up on the couch, uncomfortably shifting around as you tried to watch Tv.

You didn’t know exactly what time you had fallen asleep, you just know that you were suddenly awoken by the sound of the front door creaking open. ‘ _Didn’t I lock the door?_ ’ you frowned, shifting around as you sat up before freezing as you caught sight of the man that now towered over you. Eyes moving up and down his body, looking from his messy black locks to the wrinkled blue dress shirt that had a smiley face pin attached to it and baggy dress pants that fell over his dress shoes. On his face, he wore a white mask that simply had two black eye holes and a messy, red smile drawn on it. A knot slowly formed in your throat as you took notice of the knife clutched in his hand and how the moonlight that trickled into your apartment reflected off its sharp surface.

“Wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I swear!” you suddenly cried out when the raven-haired man started to stalk closer towards you and raise the knife. Throwing your hands up in front of you in and waving them wildly back and forth as you tightly shut your eyes. When nothing happened after a couple of seconds, you hesitantly peeked an eye open and saw that the man had stopped in his movements and was just simply looking down at your trembling body now as he lowered the knife. Soon he tilted his head as you slowly lowered your arms and stared back at him. “I’m really sorry for what I did, I promise” you whispered, watching as he seemed to be lost in thought for a few seconds before turning away and finally left you all alone.

**When You Meet a Second Time:**

A week had slowly passed by since your encounter with the masked man—or Helen if you wanted to be technical. Today you were free of classes as you lazed around your apartment, doing nothing more than lying in bed or softly sliding around the apartment in your sock cladded feet. Lightly humming to yourself, you moved about your kitchen in search of food, soon pulling one of the cabinet doors open and reaching up on your tippy toes for the box of cereal you had decided on. Making a sound of victory upon grabbing hold of the box and bringing it down towards you. Closing the cabinet door, you turned to retrieve a bowl from the cupboard.

“Jesus Christ!” you flinched, dropping the box of cereal to grab at your fast-beating heart when you were suddenly met face to face with Helen who still adored his mask. He stood perfectly still, head tilted as he just stared start at you. “Oh, it’s just you, you scared me” you nervously smiled, slowly starting to calm down.

“Did you mean it?” he suddenly asked, voice low and barely a whisper that you had to strain a bit to hear.

“Huh?” you frowned with a tilt of your head.

“What you said last time—when you apologized—did you mean it?” he asked, sounding a bit annoyed at having to repeat himself. Staring at him for a few seconds, you soon gave him a gentle smile as you nodded your head.

“Of course, I honestly didn’t mean to embarrass you, it was just an accident after all.”

**When You Become Best Friends:**

You and Helen had been hanging out for about a month now and already you both considered each other to be best friends. You learned that he could actually be very nice and pleasant to be around when he wasn’t killing anyone. He rarely ever wore his mask around you and didn’t seem to mind answering any questions that you would curiously ask. Currently, you both were seated on your bedroom floor, surrounded by sheets of paper, pencils/colored pencils, sharpies, and markers. Each of you having a sheet of paper laid out in front of you as you sketched.

You slowly looked up from your drawing of a [Favorite Animal] and sneaked a peek at what Helen had been drawing. Unable to stop yourself as you admired the scenic drawing he was doing of a log cabin in the woods. “That’s amazing” you breathed out, feeling breathless by the beauty of the drawing.

“Thanks” he muttered, not really paying attention to what you said as he put all his focus on his drawing. The rest of the day was spent between you two complimenting each other’s drawings and offering helpful advice.

**When He Ask You to Be His Girlfriend:**

Once the realization hit you that you had a crush on Helen after spending time with him for three months you felt like everything little thing you did in front of him was embarrassing. But, lately you found that the raven-haired man was acting strange, he now wore his mask 24/7 whenever he was around you and rarely ever spoke—instead opting to just nod his head or make a gesture to answer your questions. It worried you that he might have been feeling ill or that something could have happened at the college without you noticing it. You were soon snapped out of your thoughts upon hearing the front door to your apartment gently creaking open then shut before followed by the soft sound of footsteps making their way towards your room. Sitting up, you watched as Helen hesitantly poked his head into the room after pushing the door open.

You stared straight into his mask, slowly letting your eyes trail down towards his arms that were innocently crossed behind his back as if he was trying to hide something from you. Slowly he walked further into the room and towards you. “What are you hiding there behind your back, Helen?” you curiously asked, attempting to sneak a peek behind him before looking back up into the eye holes of his mask. Instead of answering you, he just took another small step towards you, his body now starting to shake as you tilted your head. “Helen?”

“Here!” suddenly a piece of paper was thrust into your face and caused you to reel back in surprise as to avoid being hit. Gently taking the paper from the raven-haired man’s hands, you gasped and let your fingers brushed over the beautiful drawing of a heart that seemed to be dripping with blood. In neat cursive handwriting the bloody words spelled out:

“ _Will you be my girlfriend?_ ”

Looking up from the sheet of paper, you watched as he nervously started to twiddle his fingers while looking down at his feet. Setting the drawing off to the side and standing up, you wrapped your arms tightly around the man in a gentle manner and buried your face into his chest, wanting to hide the wide smile and blush that overcame you face in your embarrassment. “Is that a yes?” you heard him ask as he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around you.

“Uh-huh” you nodded, tilting your head upwards to look at him with that wide smile of yours that caused him to chuckle.

**Your First Date:**

You were excited when Helen asked you out for your guys’ first date. You were aware that he didn’t like being around people that much and didn’t expect anything too big but was pleasantly surprised when he informed you that he was taking you to an art museum. You decided to wear your favorite [Favorite Color] blouse and [Skit/Pants] coupled with a pair of sandals. You wanted to look both nice but not overly dressy, especially since it was just the local art museum. Your ears perked up as you looked away from the bathroom mirror upon hearing a gentle knock on the door to your apartment.

Not wanting to keep your date waiting any longer than you had to, you were quick to pull the door open and peered out at the raven-haired man that adored a white dress shirt and dress pants. “Ready to go, [Your Name]?” he asked with a gentle smile, his blue eyes looking your figure up and down, taking in the lovely sight of you all dolled up.

“Yeah, let’s go” you smiled back as you stepped out of your apartment—being sure to remember to shut and lock the door behind you before linking your arm with your boyfriend’s.

“You excited?” Helen asked as you both rode the elevator down to the main floor. You hummed as you both left the building, slowly nodding your head while you both made your way down the sidewalk. “That’s good, I was afraid you wouldn’t like it, I don’t know that many women that find an art museum fascinating” he muttered.

“I like it, it's different from the normal movie and dinner dates” you admitted. The rest of the evening was spent with the two of you walking around the museum, sharing your opinions on different pieces of art as your hands tightly held each other throughout the whole date.


	7. When He Kisses You [Rewritten]

**Slenderman:**

Despite the fact that you and Slender had been dating for a while, the two of you had yet to share your first kiss. The more you thought about it, the more you couldn’t help but wonder if the faceless man even had the ability to kiss—you know, since he doesn’t have a face and all. “Slender” you called out from your spot on your couch, parents currently away shopping and leaving you to watch over the house, so of course, you took this opportunity to invite the tall man over.

“ ** _Yes?_** ” he called back from the kitchen, you had no idea what he was doing or what he was even looking for in there. But, you had an inkling that it was something that wasn’t junk food.

“Can you…can you even kiss?” you shyly asked, hesitant at first to let the question slip past your lips. “You know? Since you don’t have a face and all” you quickly added, twiddling your fingers as you watched Slender poke his head through the kitchen doorway to stare at you with that blank canvas he called a face. You watched how creases formed and gave the illusion that he was raising an eyebrow that simply wasn’t there.

“ ** _Why do you ask?_** ” he asked, now fully entering the living room and causing you to tilt your head all the way back to keep looking at his face. You never realized that he was tall enough to almost reach the ceiling of your living room.

“N-no reason” you sputtered out, not really wanting to explain your reasoning as you forced yourself to pay attention to the Tv and whatever random show that was currently playing. A blush soon dusting over your cheeks and darkened as Slender stepped in front of the screen, his head tilted downwards as he watched you nervously start to sweat.

“ ** _Close your eyes_** ” he suddenly ordered.

“What?” you owlishly blinked, taken aback by the faceless man’s demands.

“ ** _I said, close your eyes_** ” he calmly repeated, bending down to your eye level. Slowly nodding your head, you did as you were told and slipped your eyes shut—trusting your boyfriend. Your eyebrows furrowed when the sudden sound of fabric ripping filled the air before something soft touched against your lips. You were confused at first, sitting perfectly still before coming to the realization that Slender was kissing you. Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his neck and quickly returned the kiss.

Soon pulling away for a breath of air, you slowly blinked your eyes open as a wide smile spread across your lips. Eyeing the man’s faceless face in confusion when you noticed that it looked like it always had—making you wonder how he had pulled off such a trick. But, slowly you shook your head and decided that that was a question that could be answered another day. “That was amazing” you breathed out, giggling as Slender chuckled.

“ ** _Indeed._** ”

**Jeff the Killer:**

In the time that you and Jeff had been dating, the smiling killer had yet to kiss you and you couldn’t help but be infuriated by that fact. You didn’t have the guts to ask him for a kiss and it didn’t look like he was going to do it anytime soon…but, you couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss those scarred lips of his. Would it feel weird? Rough? Uncomfortable?

Those were the questions that would normally plague your mind whenever the two of you would hang out and today was no different as you were currently seated on the couch with him at Slender’s manor. Both of you found yourself alone as everyone else seemingly had to go out and do one thing or another and even though they didn’t specify what they planned on doing, you had a clever idea on what it was. “Hey, [Your Name]?” Jeff’s voice suddenly brought you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah?” you questioned, turning your head to the side—you both were comfortably seated side by side on the couch, fingers laced together. Jeff stared at you for a few seconds before suddenly pressing his lips against yours. They felt rough and chapped against your own and had the faintest taste of iron to them. You felt your eyes widen as you looked from your locked lips to the raven-haired man’s everlasting, wide eyes that seemed to be glazed over. You wonder if that was his way of being able to close his eyes.

Not putting too much thought into it, you shrugged your shoulders and let your eyes flutter shut as you kissed back. It wasn’t long before Jeff pulled you onto his lap, tightly gripping your hips as he started to deepen the kiss. “Get some!” a new voice wolf whistled, causing you two to immediately pull away from one another.

“Ben!” the smiling killer growled in annoyance, looking as if he was trying to glare at the elf that floated over the two of you with a lazy smirk on his face.

“What? I’m not doing anything” Ben said, feigning innocence before flying away the second Jeff stood up and started to slash upwards at him with his knife. Leaving you all alone on the couch, a wide smile and dark blush decorating your face as you gently touched your lips with the tips of your fingers.

**Laughing Jack:**

You huffed as you dangled upside down on one of the trees outside of your home, [Hair Length] [Hair Color] strands falling downwards as you hung there in your boredom. Sure, your head was slowly starting to pound a little and even ache as all the blood in your body was rushing towards your skull. But, you couldn’t find the energy to care as you found yourself lost in thought. You were trying to think of the best way to ask L.J for a kiss seeing how the both of you had yet to share one with one another. You found yourself so deep in your thinking that you didn’t take notice of your sister and boyfriend who were loudly giggling as they walked your way.

It wasn’t until Jack’s face was right in front of yours did you finally take notice of him, flinching at his sudden appearance as your body started to fall forwards. You were lucky that the clown reacted quickly enough to catch you before you had a rough meeting with the ground. You couldn’t help but blush as you looked up at the laughing clown whose shoulders started to shake as he peered down at you in his arms. “Careful there” he smiled as your sister giggled. Before either you or the young girl could react though, the monochrome clown suddenly pressed his lips against your own and locked you two into a kiss that had you melting.

“Ew!” [Sister’s Name] childishly cried out, nose scrunching up in disgust as she took off running, not wanting to see any more of the romantic scene. Pulling away, your blush only seemed to darken as Jack burst out into a fit of laughter upon seeing how embarrassed you were.

“S-shut up!” you sputtered out, smacking his chest as his laughter didn’t help make your blush go away. “You’re the one that kissed me out of nowhere!”

“I know, you just looked so adorable” Jack teased, his voice lowering an octave as a shiver ranked up your spine.

“Shut up!” you snapped, hands covering your flushed face to hide your embarrassment as the monochrome clown burst out into another fit of laughter while carrying you back towards the house.

**Eyeless Jack:**

There had been many times when you and Jack had almost kissed, but there was just one minor problem. The stench of raw kidneys on his breath always made you back out at the last minute and rush to the bathroom. You didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but you just couldn’t stand the disgusting smell of chewed up raw organs. Today you found yourself curled up on his bed with him in Slender’s manor, his Tv on and blaring some random show that neither of you was really paying attention to. You squirmed around on the bed before finally pulling yourself up and on top of the eyeless man until you were comfortably staring into the empty sockets of his mask.

Your eyes rapidly moved around, looking at every inch of his navy-blue mask before slowly bringing your hands up and gently sliding it upwards until his gray skin and slightly parted lips were revealed, letting you see his shark-like teeth. Feeling his arms wrap tightly around your waist, you slowly leaned forward, eyes slipping shut as your mouth hovered over his own. You couldn’t help but slightly recoil as the smell of kidneys suddenly hit you—but instead of pulling away completely, you braved it out and quickly pressed your lips against his. His lips were surprisingly soft, yet at the same time rough to the touch as the taste of his lunch from earlier was still fresh in his mouth. Pressing your hands against his face, you forced yourself to continue kissing him as both your lips moved in perfect sync against one another.

Pulling away, you both smiled at each other before the wretched taste of kidneys finally caught up with you, hitting you full force as you scrambled upwards and out of the room, rushing for the bathroom. “Really?!” Jack frowned before heaving a sigh as he gave a breathless chuckle. “Still pretty good for a first kiss” he muttered, a small blushing tinting his gray cheeks.

**Ticci Toby:**

Sure, you would have loved for Toby to just kiss you and finally get it over with, but you felt the need to point out once again that the brunet wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed as he seemed to not get any of your hints at all. You would always put on chapstick when he was around or stare right at his lips when talking to him, yet not once did he pick up on what you were hinting at. Today you found yourself sprawled out on the couch, boredly staring at the Tv screen in front of you before hearing that all too familiar ticking sound as the sound of footsteps reached your ears. ‘ _Huh, didn’t hear him come in_ ’ you thought, turning your head to face in the direction your boyfriend was coming in. Before you could even react, you were suddenly pulled upwards as a pair of lips roughly smashed into your own.

They felt soft against your own as the kiss itself was sloppy. But, nonetheless, you felt your own lips tug upwards into a smile as you happily kissed the ticking man back. When you two finally pulled away, a thin line of saliva connected your lips as you breathlessly stared at each other. His face was just as flushed as your own, body jerking around more than usual as he stared straight into your eyes. “S-sorry, I just really wanted to do that” Toby embarrassingly admitted.

“Don’t be, I enjoyed it” you breathed out. “Besides, I’ve been wanting this for such a long time now” you gently smiled, watching as his blush slowly faded away and was replaced with a wide, excited smile.

**Masky:**

Masky and you silently sat across from each other in the kitchen in Slender’s manor, sharing a cheesecake with one another. You peered up at the brunet across from you when you suddenly felt him staring at you longer than normal. Catching eyes with Masky, you spotted how his eyes peered down at your lips, causing you to raise an eyebrow. “What? Is there something on my face?” you questioned.

“You got a little bit of cheesecake right here” Masky pointed at his mask, confusing you as you couldn’t tell exactly where he was pointing. Before soon raising your eyebrow once more when you saw the sudden glint in his eyes. “Here, I’ll get it” he offered, lifting his mask up just enough for you to see his lips as he leaned over the counter until you could feel his breath against your face. Your face flushed as you shivered when his tongue flickered out of his mouth and licked at the corner of your mouth. Your blush only seemed to darken when he suddenly pressed his lips against your own, causing your eyes to flutter shut as you quickly kissed him back.

All too soon—much to your dismay—the kiss ended as you both pulled away from one another. Masky seemed pleased with himself as he leaned back into his seat, pulling his mask back down as he watched you try to hide your face with your hands out of embarrassment. Curling up in your seat, you became even more embarrassed upon hearing your boyfriend chuckle.

**Hoodie:**

You tried kissing Hoodie once—and it had not ended well as he had gotten too nervous and went running out of your house before you could react. By running out of your house, you really meant he flung himself out your bedroom window seeing how your parents were downstairs and making it impossible for him to use the front door. Once again, the hooded man found himself at your house as you both were watching…another horror movie—much to your dismay. You pressed yourself flushed against Hoodie’s side, lowly whimpering at the loud screams that erupted from the speakers on the television. You buried your face into his chest, wanting to avoid looking at the woman that was being brutally murdered on screen.

You barely paid any attention to the way your boyfriend started to move around and before you knew it, your head was gently tilted upwards as a soft pair of lips pressed against your own. Your eyes widen for a second before immediately fluttering shut as your arms wrapped around Hoodie’s neck and you pressed your lips harder against his. You two kissed for a while, wrapped up in pure bliss before slowly pulling away from one another. Just as you were opening your eyes, the hooded man was already pulling his mask back down and over his lips before you had a chance to catch a glimpse of them. “Better?” he quietly asked as you were sure that he was probably red as a tomato underneath that mask of his.

“Better” you hummed, snuggling up to him with a smile. Not even fazed by the movie anymore as you found yourself too distracted thinking about the kiss you two had recently shared.

**Dr. Smiley:**

You boredly played around on your phone as you sat in the waiting room of Smiley’s new clinic. Horrid screams could be heard coming from the back room that you only ignored—no longer fazed by them since pursuing a relationship with the doctor. It didn’t take long for everything to quiet down as the office door was suddenly swung open and Smiley came walking out, clothes freshly stained with blood as his surgical mask now dangled from his neck. Looking around for a second, his gaze soon landed on you as he quickly crossed the room and headed towards you. Lips tugged upwards into an insane smile as there was a certain glint in his ruby colored eyes.

You raised an eyebrow as you peered up from your phone, watching him in curiosity. “What’s a—” before you could utter another word, his lips roughly smashed into your own and locked you into a rough and savage kiss that had you tightly gripping his shoulders as he deepened it. Your teeth clashed against one another as you both started to breathe heavily through your nostrils the longer the kiss went on. Shrugging your shoulder, you soon started to go along with it and started to kiss the doctor back with just as much force to match his own. It wasn’t long before he pulled away, heavily panting as you loudly gasped to suck in the much-needed air that your lungs craved.

“Mind telling me what that was all about?” you panted, wiping away the drool that leaked from the corner of your mouth when you two had been kissing.

“Just felt that now was an appropriate time for us to share our first kiss” Smiley simply answered, smirking as you barked out a laugh and hugged him.

“Alright, I’ll take it.”

**Ben Drowned:**

The kiss you and Ben shared wasn’t big and spectacular nor was it rough and messy. Instead, it was sweet and gentle as the young elf had been embarrassed when he came crawling out of your Tv and asked if he could kiss you. Of course, you had happily agreed, becoming curious as to why this cocky blond was now becoming flustered over something as simple as wanting to kiss you. He was shaking and seemed nervous—as if he didn’t know what exactly to do. It made you laugh at how adorable he was. “Is someone scared?” you teased.

“No!” Ben snapped, glaring at you before taking in a deep breath as he straightened out his posture. Leaning forward, he rested a hand on your cheek and closed his eyes as he hesitantly brushed his lips against your own. He waited for a minute before continuing, fully pressing his lips to yours this time. You could tell that he was trying his hardest to make you feel comfortable and that the kiss wasn’t too rough for either of you. You couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss, gently kissing the elf back as a small smile stretched across your lips.

When you both pulled away, your cheeks were stained pink and a wide smile stretched across both your lips. “That was…” he breathed out.

“Nice” you breathlessly finished as you both burst out into a fit of laughter.

**Bloody Painter:**

Helen and you were comfortably seated on your apartment floor, which was cluttered with paper and pencils like normally whenever the two of you hung out. You looked up from the drawing you were working on when you felt a sudden tap on your shoulder. Turning your head to face your quiet boyfriend, you were taken aback when he suddenly pressed his lips against your own. It was quick and over before you could even react, leaving your lips to tingle as your cheeks started to burn. Gently you touched the tips of your fingers to your tingling lips and stared up at your boyfriend whose cheeks were now burning red as well as he tried to focus on his drawing.

“That was a nice first kiss” you mumbled, smiling as you leaned over and pecked his cheek, causing the red on his cheeks to darken as he tightened his grip on his pencil. Giggling, you turned back to your own drawing and started to work on it once again.


	8. New Character - Dark Link [Rewritten]

**A/N: I don't know his character that well so sorry if it's not accurate, still hope you enjoy it though.**

**When You First Meet:**

You were a huge fan of the Legend of Zelda series, loving every game and manga that you could get your hands on. Despite that little fact, you couldn’t help but have trouble getting your hands on a copy of  _Ocarina of Time_ , the one game in the series that you for some reason couldn’t get. So, it was no surprise that you found it unfair that one of your best friends had gotten the game for free at some yard sale that was happening across town. But, nonetheless, you didn’t dare hold any grudges because you cared far too much for your friend to ever stay mad at them over something so silly. It was a typical Sunday evening when you had heard someone suddenly knocking on your front door, frantically beating their fist against its wooden surface as if they were about to be killed if you didn’t open the door right away.

You were hesitant at first to open the door, becoming surprised when you discovered that on the other side was your best friend who stood there looking as if they were terrified of something. “[Friend's Name], what are you doing here so late?” you asked, eyeing them in worry. They looked tired and nervous, their body rigid as they fidgeted around—eyes constantly looking everywhere. In their hands, they clutched their _Ocarina of Time_  game.

“Here” they muttered, shoving the game into your face before turning around and leaving.

“W-wait! Are you just giving this to me?” you asked, watching as they looked back at you with wide eyes.

“Yes, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll get rid of it as soon as possible” was all they said before quickly taking their leave. You stood there for a couple of seconds in confusion, looking from the game in your hands to your friend who soon disappeared around the corner. Mulling over what they said, you only shrugged your shoulders and went back inside, slamming the door shut behind you before running back up to your room. You didn’t give it a second thought as you put the game in and started to play. As the hours ticked by, you were soon at the part where Dark Link appeared—which excited you as that was the part of the game you had been looking forward to reaching the most.

“Dammit!” you hissed in frustration as Link was struck down for the tenth time.

“Getting frustrated I see” a new voice suddenly piped up and caused you to owlishly blink as you looked around the room in slight confusion.

“W-who said that?” you felt the way your heartbeat started to quicken when you didn’t immediately spot anyone in the room with you.

“I did” the voice piped up once again as the game in front of you started to glitch out and the screen turned black. Your eyes widen as you flinched backward when a pale arm suddenly shot out from the screen of your Tv and soon dragged a body out along with it. The second you saw the long strands of silver hair, you shot up from your spot on your bed and started to push the intruder back into your television. “Hey!” they growled in annoyance as you started to push harder against their head.

“I’ve read enough fanfiction to know what’s going to happen once you come out, I ain’t dying today!” you squealed, finally pushing the person fully back into your Tv. Slowly backing up, you watched as the screen flickered back to normal as if nothing had ever happened to begin with.

**When You Meet a Second Time:**

You hadn’t really touched  _Ocarina of Time_ in over a week now, not wanting to risk a repeat of what had happened last time. But, you couldn’t help but be curious about the man that had tried to crawl his way out of your television, wishing you had gotten a better look at him before you had hastily pushed him back through the screen. Today you found yourself boredly leaned back on the living room couch as you flipped through the channels on Tv—desperately trying to find something to watch. You raised an eyebrow when the television suddenly started to glitch out, the imagine distorting before finally the screen turned black and you were left in pure silence. It didn’t take long for that silence to be interrupted as you yelped when a familiar pale arm came shooting out of the Tv.

You sat there, gaping like a fish as you watched the man take this opportunity to slowly drag himself out of the television, standing up tall as he boredly looked about the living room he now stood in. Taking a closer look at him, he was just a darker, monochrome colored link with the brightest red eyes you had ever seen. “D-Dark Link?” you quietly squeaked, shrinking underneath his gaze when the supposed video game character turned his gaze on you.

“What? Not going to try and push me back through the Tv this time?” he asked, casually walking over to the couch and plopping down right beside you. Scooting away, you watched in caution as he leaned back and cross his arms behind his head. “You know, I was going to kill you, but this is a nice place you have here. I think I’ll let you live a while longer if you don’t mind me hanging around here whenever I want” he mused aloud.

“As long as I get to live, then it’s a deal” you mumbled.

**When You Become Best Friends:**

You’ll admit, at first you had kept a great distance between you and Dark—a name you had chosen to call him because he seemed to hate being called Link. But, after a month, you felt that the two of you had become the best of buds. Always playing games with each other or throwing lighthearted insults at one another. Today was no different as you both found yourself comfortably situated up in your room, trying your hardest not to scream in frustration at each other as you played  _Mario Kart Wii_. Normally, you both would be shouting and laughing at the top of your lungs but couldn’t this time as your parents were seated downstairs.

You weren’t sure how you’d explain to them what an insane, killer video game character was doing in your room if they were to discover him. “Almost there” Dark grumbled, both of you leaning forward towards the Tv screen as you were rounding your last lap on the course.

“Ha! I win!” you loudly cheered, throwing your arms up in the air before flinching as the Link look-alike suddenly slapped his hand over your mouth.

“Shut up, idiot! You want your parents to hear?” he hissed before narrowing his eyes. “Besides, that was just pure luck, next time you won’t win so easily” he grumbled, face twisting up in disgust when you suddenly licked his hand and caused him to immediately draw back to wipe the saliva away on his pant legs. “Ew!” his nose scrunched up before smiling when you burst out into childish laughter before starting up another round of your game.

**When He Ask You to Be His Girlfriend:**

You found yourself in distress, wanting to pull your own hair out when the realization finally hit you that you were crushing hard on Dark—your friend of three months now. He hadn’t come over yet today, claiming that he had something important to do, which made you ponder whenever he ever had anything important going on. Currently, you were home alone—parents out visiting relatives and leaving you to watch over the house. Leaned over the kitchen counter, you prepared to take a bite out of the sandwich you had made, turning to food as a source to help with your stressed-out mind. But stopped when you heard soft footsteps padding towards you.

Looking, you spotted Dark hanging near the doorway of the kitchen, looking awkward as he stood still with his arms hidden behind his back. “Dark?” you raised an eyebrow, walking over to him before owlishly blinking as a bouquet of roses was shoved into your face with a little card sticking out from the middle of them. Written out in bold, black letters on the card was:

“ _Will you be my girlfriend?_ ”

Staring at the words, you slowly looked up at the silver-haired man and widely smiled as a blush dusted over your cheeks. “So?” Dark asked, shifting around as he patiently waited for you to answer, eyes downcast as a small blush dusted over his cheeks.

“Hell yeah!” you laughed, tackling him into a hug, which made him laugh in return as he tightly wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

**Your First Date:**

The date that Dark had planned out for the two of you had been something you had expected. He “rented” a few bad rom-coms, so that the two of you could happily snuggle up against each other and make fun of them. You’ll admit, it was simple and not that bad of an idea, but you would have loved to have done something that was fancier—what can you say? You’re a sucker for that kind of stuff. Currently while Dark was in the living room, setting up the movie, you found yourself in the kitchen popping a bag of popcorn.

“How’s it going in there, sweetie?” you asked when your ears perked up to the sudden sound of grumbling and low curses coming from the living room.

“The damn thing won’t start!” Dark growled as you heaved a sigh and walked back into the living room. Gently taking the remote from the silver-haired man, you pointed it down at the DVD box and pressed play, chuckling as you watched it work this time.

“You got to point it at the box, not the Tv” you cooed, turning on your heel and returning to the kitchen.

“I knew that! I just wanted to see if you knew that as well!” Dark embarrassingly snapped as you quickly reentered the living room with a bowl of popcorn. For the rest of the evening, you both relaxed and laughed as you watched the rom-com movies together.

**When He Kisses You:**

You never thought about it before, but you and Dark still hadn’t shared your first kiss with one another yet. The thought was enough to cause you to look away from the game you two were currently playing and face him. It took him a second to realize that your character had stopped moving as he paused the game and turned to face you as well. “Yes?” he raised an eyebrow as you only continued to stare at him. In one quick motion, before he could react, you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his in a small, sweet kiss.

You pulled back with a smile and faced the television screen again, patiently waiting for him to un-pause the game. Dark sat there for a second, face flushed as he gently touched his lips before smirking as he turned back to the game as well. Un-pausing it, you both continued with your day like normal.


	9. When He Scares You

**Slenderman:**  
There was no doubt that you had a fear of heights, it was one of the reason you rarely let Slender pick you up seeing as how high off the ground you would be. Sitting in his office at the manor, he started to think it would be slight fun to use this fear of yours to scare you. He loves you dearly but he thought it would be a fun little idea, nothing that would cause any harm. You were sitting outside the Creepypasta manor, you sat on the porch steps watching as Ben, Sally, and Jeff played with Smile as they all soon ran to the back of the manor, leaving you alone. As you sat there fiddling with your fingers you didn’t notice your boyfriend teleport behind you.

Suddenly something wrapped around your ankle and pulled you up into the air. You screamed, fear coursing through you as you looked down at the ground. Looking at the thing that had picked you up with wide frightful eyes, you soon narrowed them when you saw Slender’s faceless face. “Put me down” you said, crossing your arms as you glared at him. Doing as he was told he quickly sat you down and bowed his head as you turned away from him.

“ ** _I’m sorry [Your Name], I love you_** ” Slender mumbled as he wrapped his long arms around you. Biting your lip you tried to stay mad at him but couldn’t help but turn and hug him.

“It’s alright, just don’t do it again or I swear to God I will break those long legs of yours” you threatening jokingly, causing him to laugh a little.

 **Jeff the Killer:**  
Jeff loved trying to scare you, but it never really worked in his favor at times. You either didn’t noticed and when you did you didn’t seem to react. Finally you were able to fall asleep and get the well needed rest you longed for without having to use your sleeping pills. While you were fast asleep on the couch, Jeff entered your home, like usual your parents where away, they never really did like staying home that much. Walking into the living room he spotted your sleeping form and his everlasting smile widens even more.

Slowly he walked over to you before leaning real close to your sleeping face and taking in a deep breath he released a loud scream, causing you to jolt awake and throw your fist up towards Jeff, landing a perfect hit on his almost invisible nose. Jeff stumbled backwards, crying out in pain as he held his face. “Oh God, Jeff I’m sorry I didn’t know it was you!” you exclaimed as you sat up and tried to comfort him.

“Shit, [Your Name] that hurts! I expected you to get scared not punch me!” Jeff grunted in pain.

“I’m sorry, it’s just a natural reflex; I love you so much I didn’t mean it” you said hugging him tightly while burying your face into his chest. Jeff sighed and wrapped his arms around you, before blushing as you leaned up and kissed his nose which was beginning to bruise.

 **Laughing Jack:**  
Laughing Jack always found it amusing that you had a fear of spiders. Every time there was one in the room, big or small, you would run out of the room and beg him to kill it. Which he never did of course, he usually scoop them up and throw them outside. Today he wanted to scare you, just terrify you and what better way to do that then give you a pet spider as a present. Wrapping the box up in black and white wrapping paper and poking a few holes into it he carried the box which held a full grown tarantula in it.

He walked into your room to find you reading, something you usually do when bored, yet you never showed much interest in the books you read. You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as you looked at the box in his hands with suspicion. “What’s in the box?” you asked as you watched your boyfriend shake with suppressed laughter.

“Just a little gift for you” Jack said, holding the box out for you as you took it from him. Sitting it on your bed, you pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box before screaming as you saw the tarantula crawling around the bottom of the box. It's legs raising and lowering as it walked. Jumping up you ran out of your room and into the hallway.

“Kill it!” you whined as you shivered at the thought of that disgusting creature giving birth in your room or even staying in it.

“Come on, [Your Name]. It’s not going to hurt you” Jack cooed as he walked over to the box and picked up the spider.

“Kill it now!” you hissed at him, before watching in horror as he shrugged his shoulders and stuck the spider in his mouth. Biting down a disgusting ‘ _crunch_ ’ was heard that made you shiver. “You are getting no kisses for an entire week!” you exclaimed.

“Oh come on baby, I know you love me too much to go that far without kissing” Jack said, smirking as he licked his lips.

“Oh watch me you deranged, ~~handsome~~ clown” you said before turning on your heels and walking down the hallway, leaving a laughing Jack to follow after you.

 **Eyeless Jack:**  
For some reason you had an unnatural fear of loud noises in the dark. Something Jack found out when you had flinched after he dropped a bowel that broke in your apartment one night while you were watching a horror movie. It fascinated him how you could handle horror movies but not a simple noise in the dark. This of course, gave him an idea on how to scare you. It was midnight, you were snuggled under your covers, not hearing your bedroom door creak open.

Jack had stayed over for the night, taking the couch as a place to sleep to give you your privacy. Slowly he tipped toe over to your bed side and held the air horn he had bought earlier that day. Waiting for a while he pressed down on the top and listened as the horn released a loud shriek that jolted you awake with a scream ripping past your throat. At first he started to laugh until he heard you whimpering, freaking out seeing as he didn’t want to upset you he quickly pulled you into a hug and tried to comfort you. “I’m sorry, I love you” he said, repeating the same words over and over as he calmed you down.

 **Ticci Toby:**  
Toby didn’t know you had a fear of snakes and because of that he didn’t know the little garden snake he had found would scare you so much. You were waiting for him at the park; you two were going to spend a day together. Sitting on one of the park benches you hummed lowly while waiting for your boyfriend. You soon heard that familiar ticking sound that you had grown so fond of. Turning to greet your boyfriend you froze and stared at the small green garden snake that coiled around his arm.

It hissed lowly as its black beady eyes stared at you, causing you to shiver as you stood up and took a step back. “[Your Name], look at this snake I found” Toby said, smiling at you before frowning as he saw fear in your [Eye Color] eyes as you were shivering. “What’s wrong?” he asked, taking a step forward only to have you take a step back.

“Toby, I love you but please get rid of that snake before I lose it” you said, your voice strained and laced with fear. Looking from the snake to you he nodded his head and threw the little guy towards some bushes close by and walked over to you.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had a fear of snakes” Toby whispered as he twitched before enveloping you into a hug.

 **Masky:**  
If there’s one thing you didn’t like it was when people sneak up behind you. You always like to know where people are in a room so you don’t freak out if one of them walked up behind you. Masky of course didn’t know this, so why you were busy heating up some leftover pizza from yesterday you didn’t hear your masked boyfriend as he quietly walked into the kitchen and towards you. You swayed back and forth on your feet as you watched your food go round and round before releasing a high pitch scream as someone grabbed your sides. Turning quickly with wide eyes you locked eyes with Masky’s wide blue ones as he stared at you.

“Masky!” you exclaimed, as he raised his hands in defense.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to surprise you” he said quickly as you placed your hands on your hips. “Promise, I love you baby” he said, as he grabbed your hands and pressed his masked forehead against your own. Looking at him you nodded and smiled back.

“Alright, you’re forgiven” you said, smiling at him.

 **Hoodie:**  
Hoodie knew you had a deep hatred for anything horror related, horror movies, horror games, even those stupid YouTube videos were something popped up at the end. So he decided to have a little fun as he sat you in front of your computer with a video pulled up on full screen, not letting you see the name. You pursed your lips as you looked at him before facing the monitor again, a little suspicious by all this. Soon Hoodie pressed play and the video started, there seemed to be nothing wrong with it as it was just a car driving down a road. “Hoodie what’s the-” you started to ask before yelping and pushing the computer chair backwards away from the screen as a horrifying image popped up with a loud screech.

“Nope” you said over and over as you pushed yourself further and further away from the computer as Hoodie chuckled. “Not funny” you whined as your boyfriend walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you, laughing when you childishly buried your head into his chest.

“S-sorry [Your Name], b-but you k-know I l-love you” Hoodie said, you couldn’t stay mad since that stuttered of his made him sound so adorable.

 **Dr. Smiley:**  
If there’s one thing Smiley learned, it was that you hated needles, just completely hated them. He found this out when you had paled at the sight of one of the syringes he had left out in the open in his room. Currently you were reading one of his medical books while sitting on his bed, though you didn’t really seem that interested in it that much. He smirked as he walked over to you and plopped down next to you, causing you to look up. “[Your Name]” he said.

“Hm?” you hummed in acknowledgment.

“You know flu season is coming up, right?” Smiley asked as you nodded your head. “And that means you need to get a flu shot” he said, holding his laughter back when you slammed the medical book shut, face pale and eyes wide with fear as you looked at him.

“What! No, I’m perfectly healthy I don’t need a s-shot” you said, stuttering the last word as you shivered. Not able to hold back his laughter anymore, Smiley fell over, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Looking at him for a minute your face soon grew red with embarrassment and anger. “It’s not flu season at all!” you exclaimed, grabbing his pillow and started to beat him with it.

“Hey, come on baby. I love you!” Smiley exclaimed through his laughter as he tried to block your attacks.

“I love you too but you still have to pay!” you exclaimed as you hit him square in the face with the pillow.

 **Ben Drowned:**  
Ben didn’t know what you were afraid of, but that wasn’t going to stop him from scaring you. Multiply times he had asked you what scared you the most and each time you never answered him, knowing what he was trying to do. One day why you were messing around on your phone outside, you furrowed your brows as it started glitching. “Come on, work you stupid thing” you mumbled as you tighten your grip on it, not wanting to accidentally throw it and break it. Soon it started to screech causing you to wince before screaming as Ben popped out through the screen.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you” Ben said, laughing as he stood in front of you while you clutched your heart and tried to calm your breathing.

“Jerk” you growled as Ben laughed harder before hugging you.

“Aw, I love you too babe” he cooed as you just growled at him causing him to smirk a little.

 **Bloody Painter:**  
If there's one thing you didn’t expect, it was for Helen to try and scare you. Of course he didn’t mean it; he just didn’t expect you to freak out so much when he walked up behind you. He’s done it so many times before and of course you jumped but never fully screamed. You had just finished a shower and was in the kitchen looking for something to eat as you dried your [Hair Length] [Hair Color] hair with a towel. Of course you forgot that he was here and was in your room drawing.

He had his mask on today since he had came over after killing one of his latest victims so when you turned around you didn’t expect to see him standing there in his mask. You flinched and screamed as you dropped the glass bowl to the floor, shattering it. “God, Helen, you scared me” you said, clutching the kitchen counter with wide eyes.

“Sorry” he said as he walked over to you and lifted a mask to press his lips against your forehead. “Love you” he mumbled.

“Love you too, now help me clean up this mess” you said.

 **Dark Link:**  
If there’s one thing Dark liked to do, it was scare you. He’d always come up with new ways to do it but his most favorite way to do it was to jump out at you. It always worked for some reason, especially when you weren’t expecting it. Just like today, you were coming home from a friend’s house; you expected the house to be empty since your parents were at a party, so when you entered the home. You couldn’t help but tense up when you heard footsteps walking around upstairs.

Shutting the door and with caution walk up the stairs, all the lights were still off as you walked down the hallway. Before you could react your bedroom door was swung open and a loud scream ripped past your lips as you didn’t expect Dark to jump out. “Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!” you exclaimed as he threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh man, your face that was priceless” he said through his laughter as you growled at him.

“Oh, shut up!” you snapped as you crossed your arms and pouted.

“Aw, baby, come on you know I love you” Dark said as you just turned away from him and started to walk down the stairs with Dark following close behind you, saying ‘sorry’ over and over through his laughter.


	10. When He Gets Jealous

**Slenderman:**  
Now, there were some days Slender would be just too busy to come over and on those days you just got bored. You would usually mess around on your phone or the internet, but today you decided to invite your friend, Nick, over. Nick was a very attractive man, with straight brown-blonde hair, blue eyes and of course that athletic built. He always had a way of attracting the ladies attention; expect Nick didn’t roll that way. No, instead he was more interested in the men he would pass by or already knew.

You knew Nick since you two were kids, you helped him with everything, whether it be helping him come out to his parents or trying to help him get a date. You both basically hanged out whenever you could. At the moment you two were chasing each other around in your backyard, your shoes off as your feet pounded against the cold wet ground, causing grass and specks of dirt to stick to your skin. Nick wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up. “Rawr!” he roared playfully as you laughed and yelped, kicking your feet to try and get out of his grasp. Before you knew it you were dropped to the ground roughly.

“Hey-” you started to say before stopping when you saw Slender holding a terrified Nick upside down. The skin around the area where his mouth would be was ripped apart, creating a mouth with rows of sharp teeth as his tentacles whipped around viciously.

“ ** _What do you think you’re doing with my girlfriend?_** ” Slender growled, causing Nick to scream and struggle. “ ** _Leave!_** ” he roared, throwing your friend to the ground, who quickly stood and grabbed his shoes before running away. Once he was out of sight you looked to Slender as he slowly calmed down and went back to normal.

“Slendy, are you jealous over my gay best friend?” you asked, smirking as you saw a blush tint his white face.

“ ** _N-no_** ” Slender mumbled as he turned his head to the side, causing you to laugh even though you knew you would have to explain to Nick over the phone tonight about what happened.

 **Jeff the Killer:**  
You hummed as you walked through the store, Jeff trailing behind you and grumbling as his hood was up and covering face. “If you’re going to pout then you can go somewhere else, I have to get this done” you said as he just mumbled once again and walked over to another aisle. Looking to see what you had left on your list you saw that you needed a refill of sleeping pills. Yes, you had started taking them once again (due to Jeff saying you needed to sleep) and already you were finished with them, needing a refill. Walking over to the pharmacy at the store you stopped at the counter where a young man stood.

He wore the typical pharmacist outfit, his messy blonde hair fell in waves over his head as his green eyes looked at you and smiled brightly, showing bright shining teeth. On his shirt was a name tag that said ‘Tyler’. “Hello, how may I help you?” he asked leaning over the counter towards you as you just smiled at him. Ignoring the flirtatious look he sent you.

“Yeah, I’m here for a refill on my sleeping pills” you said, reaching into your bag and pulling out the empty bottle. Tyler took it and looked at it before nodding his head.

“Alright” he said, as he disappeared in the back room for a while before coming back. Just as you were about to reach into your back pocket to pay for the refill, he held a hand out to stop you. “Ah, no need to pay this one’s on the house beautiful” Tyler said.

“You know that’s bad business” you said, raising an eyebrow.

“So, instead of paying with money how about you give me a kiss to pay for it, that seems like a fair share” Tyler said causing your to recoil back in disgust.

“I have a boyfriend!” you exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, where is he?” Tyler asked.

“Right here” you heard Jeff’s rough voice say from behind you as he wrapped an arm around you. He sneered at the blonde who shrunk back and quickly handed you your medicine before turning and running into the back room.

“Jealous much” you said as you two continued shopping.

“Shut up and just finish getting what you need” Jeff mumbled with a blush on his face.

 **Laughing Jack:**  
You sat on one of the benches in the carnival you and Jack where at. He was off getting some cotton candy while you swung your legs back and forth. “Hey there sweet stuff, what are you doing here all by yourself?” a voice said as you looked to the left to find a man taking a seat beside you. His red hair was tousled about as freckles littered his cheeks and his bright blue eyes stared at you.

“I’m not alone, I’m waiting for my boyfriend” you said, looking at the man.

“So, ditch him and come hang out with me, I’ll make you feel good” the man said as he grabbed you chin. A cough sounded out in front of you two as you both looked forward to find Jack standing there with two cotton candies in his hands and a nasty glare on his face.

“What do you think you’re doing with my girlfriend” he growled in a dangerous tone that caused the man to pale.

“Hey man, I don’t want any trouble” the man said as he scooted away from you and held his hands up in defense.

“Then leave, now!” Jack roared, causing the man to scramble up and run away from you two as Jack sat beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Jealous” you said, laughing as the monochrome clown just mumbled.

 **Eyeless Jack:**  
You mumbled to yourself as you scrolled through Tumblr on your laptop while Jack sat beside you. He looked towards you as your phone vibrated, picking it up you unlocked it and opened up a conversation you and [Best Male Friend’s Name] were having through text. You two liked to mess with each other, sometimes you would fake flirt with each other while also insulting one another. The first thing Jack saw that made him growl were the words ‘ _Hey [Nick Name]_ ’ causing you to look over at him with an amused look. Looking back at your phone you text back:

‘ _Hey [Best Male Friend’s Name], what are you doing?_ ’

‘ _You know just trying to work but…_ ’ you looked and waited for him to continue as Jack was leaning closer and closer to you. You knew exactly what your friend was going to respond with as you tried to hold your laughter back.

‘ _But, what?_ ’

‘ _But that dumb face of yours won’t leave me alone, baby, how you make me want to barf. XP_ ’

‘ _Same goes for you dumbass. =P_ ’ after you sent that text, you burst out laughing as Jack seemed to relax. “Jack, were you jealous just now of my best friend?” you asked, although you couldn’t see it you knew he was blushing under that mask.

“N-no” he stuttered out.

“So jelly” you said giving a breathless laugh as you continued your conversation with [Best Male Friend’s Name]

 **Ticci Toby:**  
Once again you sat outside on your break, but now this time you weren't alone. Beside you was your coworker, Zach, he was older than you with thick raven locks and green eyes. You were leaning against the building messing with your phone while he quietly smoked a cigarette beside you. He looked over to you and started leaning in. “Whatcha you doing?” he asked as he was full on leaning against you to where you could feel his warm breath on your face.

“Stuff” was all you responded with as you concentrated on the game you were playing.

“What kind of stuff?” he asked.

“Zach, I swear to God I will hit you if you don’t back off” you mumbled causing him to laugh right in your ear. Before you responded you heard a yelp as he was smashed against into the wall with the blade of a hatchet held right at his throat.

“Stay away from my girlfriend, she’s mine!” Toby roared as his body was twitching madly.

“A-Alright dude, s-sorry” Zach stuttered out, his voice wavering and as soon as he was let go he ran straight back into the building leaving you and Toby alone outside.

“Toby, I didn’t know you were the jealous type” you said, laughing when you saw him blush as he walked over to you and wrapped his arms tightly around you.

“Mine” was all he said as you chuckled and went back to playing with your phone.

 **Masky:**  
Now there have been times where Masky would be away at work and you would spend your time at a café in town. Today was one of those days; just as you finished your drink and was getting ready to leave you saw that it had started raining. You weren’t wearing a coat, just a long sleeve shirt so you groaned in irritation as you stood near the door and watched the rain as it turned from a light drizzle to a heavy rain. “Need a walk home?” you heard someone ask as an umbrella was placed over your head. Looking towards the person you saw it was a very handsome young man with slick back brown hair and blue eyes brown stubble was around his chin and upper lip.

“Yeah, thanks” you said as you two walked out of the café while under the umbrella. The rain pounded on the top of the umbrella. You both walked down the sidewalk in silence.

“Wolf” the man suddenly said, as you looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “My name’s Wolf” he said looking at you with a bright smile.

“[Your Name]” you said as you both were nearing the park. That’s when you heard it, the sound of footsteps heavily pounding against the wet sidewalk behind you and Wolf before soon the older man was tackled to the ground. Soon water was pounding against your head and soaking your clothes as you watched flabbergasted as Masky was on top of the man growling and punching him.

“She’s mine” he growled over and over as Wolf struggled under him, once he was free he shot up and ran away from the two of you as Masky stood and turned to you. Walking over to you he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and pressed your head against his chest.

“You’re so jelly right now, aren’t you?” you asked, giggling as you received a growl as a response.

 **Hoodie:**  
If someone were to ask you if Hoodie was the jealous type you would respond with a simple ‘no’ because you thought he was too shy and sweet to ever be the jealous type. That’s why you were slightly shocked when he attacked that man you were just happily chatting with on the park bench. You and this man were just casually talking, you not taking any noticed to him scooting closer and closer to you until you both heard the sound of hurried footsteps. Just as you both looked forward Hoodie tackled the man and was beating the crap out of him. “Hoodie, stop” you said, jumping up and trying to pry him off the poor man that was shaking and trying to defend himself.

Once Hoodie was off, the man crawled away from the two of you. “What’s-” you started to saw as Hoodie pulled up his mask a little and smashed his lips against yours before pulling away.

“Mine” he grumbled as he held you tightly against you and you just stood there, face red with embarrassment and a goofy smile on your lips. ‘ _He’s so jealous_ ’ you thought.

 **Dr. Smiley:**  
You sat in Smiley’s clinic's waiting room, reading a magazine as he was in the back room preparing for his next ‘patient’. You heard the entrance door open and close soon followed by footsteps walking over to you before someone sat down right beside you on the plastic chairs. ‘ _Out of all the empty seats you choose the one right beside me_ ’ you thought. “What’s a pretty young woman such as yourself doing here?” a male voice asked from beside you.

“Waiting for my boyfriend” you said, not looking up as you flipped through the magazine on your lap.

“Really? That’s a shame, but I can’t expect a pretty thing such as yourself to be single” the man said as he leaned in real close 'til you could feel his breath on your ear.

“Please back off, sir” you said, when he didn’t listen you turned around only to watch as I scalpel pierced the man’s throat causing him to grab at his now bleeding throat as blood begin to pool out of his mouth. His body twitched as blood squirted out of the wound before he grew still, looking towards Smiley who was glaring at the corpse. Raising an amused eyebrow you looked at him and smiled widely. “Jealous?” you hummed.

“Am not!” he snapped before walking over and picking up the dead body to take to his back office and dispose of as you just laughed quietly to yourself.

 **Ben Drowned:**  
You and Ben were at the arcade, he was off using the bathroom while you were playing DDR. You were fairly well at the game, only occasionally messing up every once in a while, you’re breathing was heavy as you stepped off the machine to take a break. Your legs ached from your movements from how long you had been playing the game. Taking in some deep breaths you stopped when you saw a couple of boys standing in front of you. They made you think of those boys who tried to look cool by acting like they were in a gang.

You would have the leader and the other boys following his movements and actions right behind him. Looking at them you raised an eyebrow as one, the leader probably, of them smirked at you. “Can I help you?” you asked.

“Well I was just telling my friends over here about how good you look dancing and wanted to know if you’d like to go out sometime?” the boy asked, trying to be smooth.

“I have a boyfriend” you said, giving him a deadpanned expression.

“Oh yeah, and where is this boyfriend of yours?” he asked, before feeling a tap on his shoulder. As soon as he looked he was punched straight in the face by Ben, causing you to wince as you heard the sound of his nose breaking.

“Right here” Ben sneered as the boy clutched his now bleeding nose.

“What the hell man?” the boy cried out as his friends grabbed his shoulders and stared fearfully at the elf.

“I suggest you leave my girlfriend alone unless you want more than just a broken nose” Ben said darkly as all the boys nodded their heads and took their friend and left. Ben walked over to you and grabbed your hand as he started dragging you to the entrance of the arcade. “We’re going to your house to play video games” he mumbled as you giggled at his jealousy.

 **Bloody Painter:**  
You sat beside Helen during class, the teacher was out and many students were moving around chatting with one another around the classroom. “Hey [Your Name]” one of the boys in your class, Francis, stood in front of yours and Helen’s table.

“Yeah?” you asked as you looked up from the scrap of paper you were doodling on.

“My friends and I were just talking and well I wanted to know if you’d like to catch a movie sometime?” Francis asked, at that point you could feel the hatred oozing off of Helen as he growled lowly.

“Uh, sorry but I already have a boyfriend” you said.

“Oh yeah, who?” Francis asked, his green eyes boring into your [Eye Color] ones as he ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

“Helen” you said, motioning to the angry boy beside you.

“This freak, come on wouldn’t you want to be with a real man” Francis said, before flinching as Helen stood and slammed his hands on the table.

“Back off before I rip your fucking tongue out of your mouth and shove it so down your throat you choke on it!” Helen snapped, causing the boy to hold his hands up in defense.

“S-sorry” Francis stuttered out as he quickly turned and left. Helen sat back down, blushing as you leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Your jealousy is cute” you whispered in his ear, causing his blush to deepen.

 **Dark Link:**  
You and Dark were sitting in your room; you were on his lap as you two were watching a horror movie when your phone went off. Grabbing it, you pressed talk and pressed it to your ear. “Hello” you hummed.

“Hey [Your Name]” [Best Male Friend’s Name] said on the other end.

“Oh hey [Best Male Friend’s Name], why are you calling me so late?” you asked.

“Just calling to see if you wanted to hang out” he said on the other end.

“Sorry, I can’t really hang out right now, I’m watching a movie with my boyfriend” you said.

“Aw, please” he begged and before you could answer Dark took your phone.

“She said no, bye” Dark growled into the phone before ending the call and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Are you jealous?” you asked.

“No” Dark mumbled.

“Sure” you said, giggling as you snuggled back against him.


	11. New Character - The Puppeteer

**When You First Meet:**  
You jolted awake, your body tense as you felt a disturbance in your room. Looking around your room, you could only make out the outlines of random objects in your room before your breath caught in your throat as you caught sight of movement in the corner. Soon a figure started to appear as all you could see from the darkness were yellow glowing eyes and a wide golden smile that made you shiver. You tried to move, finding it difficult as you felt pressure on your limbs like they were being pulled down. As the creature moved closer the figure of a man became clearer as he stepped into the moonlight that seeped through the window.

He wore all black, his hair was messy and tangled like it's never been brushed or wash for that matter. His skin was a gray color as yellow threads of string that glowed were attached to the tips of his fingers. He drew closer to your bed, soon crouching down to be eye level with you. That wide smile of his dropped as he stared into your eyes with his golden ones, looking as if he was in deep thought. Before he could do anything you parted your lips, screaming at the top of your lungs.

The sound of your parents door being thrown open could be heard as the man straighten himself and quickly disappeared in the shadows as your limbs became lighter. You stared confusedly at the darkest parts of your room as your parents rushed in with frantic worried looks.

 ****  
When You Meet a Second Time:  
It's been a week since your little encounter with that strange man; you started to wonder if it was even real. After a week of the thought nagging at the back of your mind you did the most logical thing and went to the internet looking for an answer. You didn't have much to go on but you typed in the description of the man. It took a while of scrolling through the pages of links before clicking on one that read 'The Puppeteer – Creepypasta Wiki'. Your eyes scanned the story that was displayed, not really receiving much information.

"You know, when I usually have a victim they're not interested in doing research, but I'm flatter" a voice that would remind one of a broken radio said. You jumped, falling out of your computer chair and hitting the ground roughly. Groaning you looked up at the owner to find the man from a week ago, or should you sat Puppeteer, staring down at you with a smirk. Jumping you sat up and scooted away from him as he buried his gray colored hands in his jeans with an amused expression on his face. "You're amusing; I think I'll keep you alive for a while. Well, see you later [Your Name]" he said, before leaving in a blink of an eye.

You were taken aback by what he said, as you sat there on your bedroom floor. Now confused by what had happened.

 ****  
When You Become Best Friends:  
After a month of the Puppeteer coming to visit you, you started to relax around him. In a way you started seeing him as a friend, something you never really had. You both sat on your bed as you watched his fingers move delicately with golden string attached to them. He was currently making a small doll walk around, its small limbs moved as if it was a real person. He soon turned it towards you and made it bow politely as you clapped your hands while laughing.

"Wonderful, you're the most amazing friend I've ever had" you said, smiling widely as Puppeteer froze and stared at you with wide eyes.

"You see me as your friend?" he questioned, as he felt his stomach churn slightly as he stared at you. You tilted your head, your smile widening even more as you nodded your head. Before you could react you were tackled into a big hug as the man buried his face into the crook of your neck as his shoulders shook slightly. "I've never had a friend before" he whispered as your shocked expression turned into a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, I never had one either" you whispered, hugging him back as you both just sat in silence.

 **When He Asks You to Be His Girlfriend:**  
You frowned slightly, it had only been three months and already you were attracted to your new friend. You kept quiet about it seeing how you didn't want to fuck things up. You also noticed how Puppeteer seemed to be avoiding you; it hurt a lot actually seeing how you got to see him less and less each day. Currently you sat in your room, your parents were out shopping leaving you by yourself to watch the house. Your ears started to perk up as you heard the sound of your bedroom door creaking open.

Looking towards the white wooden door, you curiously watched as small dolls come marching in. In their small hands they held square pieces of paper as they started to stand in a line and look up at you as you stared back down at them. One by one they all held up the piece of paper in their hands, each paper having a letter on it before it spelled out a sentence.

' _WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?_ '

You stared at the sentence, your face heating up. "Well, will you?" Puppeteer's static voice asked as he now stood behind the dolls, his golden glowing eyes looking at you with a hopeful expression in their yellow abyss. You swallowed thickly before looking back into his eyes with a wide smile and a blushed stain face.

"Yes" you said, laughing when he cheered and jumped at you, tackling you onto the bed while hugging you close to him.

 **Your First Date:**  
The most ideal date that Puppeteer thought of was putting on a puppet show for you. Once again your parents were out, this time they had went on a date to a fancy restaurant while you and your boyfriend were home. You were snuggled up to his side as he had an arm around you. His other hand moved in quick fluent motions causing the dolls to move with ease as they acted out their small play. You would giggle or awe slightly at the dolls as they would interact with one another like they were real people.

"It's always fascinating watching you put on little shows" you said breathlessly as the dolls slump to the ground once they were finished. Puppeteer hummed as he pulled you closer and lightly buried his face into the crook of your neck with a wide golden smile. You blushed a little but laughed as you both just spent the rest of the night cuddling with each other and messing around with the dolls.

 **When He Kisses You:**  
You were not going to lie; you were shocked with how Puppeteer was when it came to your guys' first kiss. You had expected him to be shy or something but instead he was the exact opposite. Especially since it came out of nowhere, you were basically sitting in your room doing some work that your college professor had assigned to your class. You didn't expect your boyfriend to pop out of nowhere and just start hugging you and being all affectionate. It started with small pecks to your cheek while his arms were wrapped tightly around your waist as you searched through your text book for answers.

You tried to stay focus but couldn't with all the affection you were receiving. Closing your text book you squirmed around before turning to face your boyfriend. Just as you had opened your mouth, he pressed his lips against yours, taking you by surprise before you melted into the kiss. When he pulled back a wide smirk was on his face as he looked at your crimson colored cheeks before you sighed in content and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into another kiss.

 **When He Scares You:**  
You had this strange fear of those art model dolls, to you anything without a face was just disturbing. The Puppeteer of course didn't know that as he planned to scare you. He knew how when you were board you would just lay on your bedroom floor and blared music from your phone. You eyes were closed as you lightly bobbed your head to the music that was being played.

You peeked an eye when you felt that something was wrong. You froze as you saw those art model dolls surrounding you. Their heads tilted as they looked at you with their blank wooden face, causing you to shiver and scream at the top of your lungs. They were very tall to say the least as you kicked your foot out and kicked one of their heads clean off while curling into a ball as the art model patted its wooden hand on the empty space where its head use to be. As you lay there in a ball shivering and whimpering you soon felt strong arms warp around you.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would scare you that much" Puppeteer whispered in your ear as he held you, looking at him. You growled slightly and pushed him away before crossing your arms and pouting as he chuckled a little and continued to hold you while lightly kissing your cheek over and over as a way to apologize.

 **When He Gets Jealous:**  
You stared at your partner that you were given for a college project, who sat next to you on your bed, he was a very stuck up boy from your class. Lazy, usually just flirts with all the girls and right now was no different. You watched as he tried to smoothly hit on you, failing terribly at it as you were not swoon nor attracted to his cheesy pick up lines. Shaking your head you look back down at the piece of paper in your hand before looking back up as a yelp was heard from your partner. Looking back towards him you held back your laughter.

Yellow string was wrap around his neck forcing him to be eye to eye with your boyfriend who sneered at him. "I'd advice you leave before a snap your puny neck" Puppeteer growled as the boy nodded his head quickly before scrambling to stand up. You watched as he ran out of your room leaving you and your boyfriend alone. You giggled as Puppeteer sat beside you, placing an arm around you while staring forward with a frown.

"Aw, you're jealous. That's so cute" you cooed.

"Shut up" Puppeteer mumbled, blushing as you laughed.

**A/N: I know nothing about this character so sorry he's inaccurate.**


	12. When You Go Shopping

**Slenderman:**  
You pursed your lips as you stared in Slender’s closet that was lined with identical looking suits. ‘ _Well at least he doesn’t wear the same clothes everyday_ ’ you thought, closing the door and looking back at your lovely boyfriend who was lying on his bed, reading a book. “Slendy” you said, watching as he lowered his book and look towards you with his faceless face.

“ ** _Yes darling?_** ” he asked.

“We’re going shopping so put the book away and come along” you said, smiling innocently at him as he ‘stared’ at you.

“ ** _Why are we going shopping, you already have enough clothes?_** ” Slender questioned as you rolled your eyes.

“We’re not going shopping for me, we’re going shopping for you silly” you said, watching as he sat up.

“ ** _And what’s a matter with my clothing?_** ” he asked.

“It’s just so boring, you need to wear something different that’s all, now let’s go!” you exclaimed cheerfully as you walked out of the room

-Later-

You hummed while texting Nick, you were currently waiting outside the men’s dressing room while Slender was inside trying on the clothes he had picked. You didn’t pick clothes that were outside his comfort zone, but you did make sure there weren’t any suits in the pile. You looked up as the door to the dressing room opened and Slender walked out. You two were lucky enough to find a deserted area in the store. You blushed as he wore a red dress shirt and black skinny jeans with black dress shoes.

“ ** _I feel ridiculous_** ” Slender mumbled, before blushing as you hugged him.

“Shut up, you look handsome” you said, causing him to chuckle and hug you back.

 **Jeff the Killer:**  
“Why are we here, again?” Jeff asked as you two were at the shoe store. Apparently Jeff’s dog, Smile, got a hold of your shoes last time you were at the manor and tore them to shreds.

"Because I can't go walking around barefooted" you said as you picked up a pair of [Favorite Color] converses. "How about these?" you asked, holding them up for Jeff to see.

“I don’t care, they’re just shoes; they’re going to just get dirty after awhile” Jeff mumbled, burying his pale hands into his hoodie pocket while leaning against one of the shelves. “Whoa” he said, as the shelf stated to rock and tilt backwards due to having no leverage on the other side. You blinked your eyes in horror as the shelf finally tipped over, causing the people on the other side to scream and scramble away. You flinched when the shelf landed; causing a loud ‘thud’ that caught everyone’s attention. Looking to Jeff, you narrowed your eyes as he laughed nervously.

“Oops” he said; let’s just say you had to pay for the damage and your new pair of shoes that day, while giving Jeff and earful afterwards.

 **Laughing Jack:**  
“Why am I here again?” Jack asked, crossing his long arms over his chest as he trudged behind you. You just hummed lightly as you looked through the toy aisle of the store.

“Because [Sister's Name] birthday is coming up and you spend so much time with her that you can help me find the perfect gift” you said, not really looking up from the stuff animals you were looking at. “You think she might like this?” you asked, holding up a stuffed bear.

“I don’t know” Jack mumbled, causing you to raise an eyebrow as you looked over to him. Only to snort as you saw him looking to the side with a pout on his lips, just like a child.

“Look, if you help me with this, I’ll buy you as much candy as you want me to” you said, immediately squealing as you were picked up and spun around.

“Really, are you telling the truth? You better not be lying to me!” Jack exclaimed loudly as he held you up and pressing the tip of his pointed nose onto yours.

“I’m not, now help me look okay” you said, giggling as he nodded his head and gently sat you down before taking off down the toy aisle with you following close behind with a wide smile.

 **Eyeless Jack:**  
“Please” you begged, your hands clasped together as you stood in front of Jack in your apartment. He leaned over on the couch, keeping his eyeless gaze on the television behind you.

“For the last time no and why do I have to go with you to the mall?” he asked.

“Because [Female Friend Name] and her boyfriend are going to be there shopping together and she invited us. Come on Jack, you can’t stay in here forever” you said, sitting on his lap and getting close to his face.

“Says who?” he asked in a wavering voice, blushing under his mask with you sitting on top of him.

“Please” you begged once again, leaning closer and closer to him ‘til your nose touched his mask.

“Fine” Jack said quickly, causing you to cheer as you lifted his mask up a little and pressed your lips against his in a quick kiss before pulling back and racing out of the apartment.

“Come on, let’s go!” you called out from the hall as Jack sat up, his gray cheeks tinted red as he fixed his mask, lowly grumbling to himself.

-Later-

‘ _Should have seen this coming_ ’ you thought, pinching the bridge of your nose as you and Jack ran through the mall. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” was all E.J said as he gripped your wrist while you ran from mall security.

(A/N: This one is basically were you guys can decide for yourselves on what E.J did to cause mall security to get involve.)

 **Ticci Toby:**  
“How about this one?” you asked, holding up a shirt for Toby to see. His body twitched as he looked at it in thought before smiling a little.

“I think it would look nice on you” he said, causing you to blush and smile at him.

“You’re so sweet” you said, smiling widely as you turned back and started looking through the shirts again. “And well behave to, I thought you might cause trouble in the store but you’ve been behaving really well” you said. As you said this, you didn’t take notice to the murderous glares that Toby was giving all the males that passed by you and him as he made a slicing motion across his neck with his finger. This caused more people to scurry away from you two with stiff shoulders and petrified expressions. “Alright, now what do you think about this?” you asked, turning around.

As soon as you turned back around, Toby straightened himself out and smiled widely as he nodded his head. Humming slightly as he chuckled at your sparkling eyes as you added the clothing to your buggy before turning back towards the clothes and allowing him to go back to his death threats.

 **Masky:**  
Masky slumped down in the cushioned chair as he grumbled. His mask was off as you had forced him to remove it before coming to the mall. You yourself were trying on clothes in the dressing room. Why he had decided to spend his day off seated in an uncomfortable chair while his girlfriend tried on different clothes, was beyond his knowledge. He perked up as he heard the dressing room door open as you walked out in a bikini with a slight blush.

“[Friend Name] is having a indoor pool party sometime soon and I’ve been in need of a new bathing suit. So, how’s this one?” you asked as you did a small twirl. It was quiet as Masky stared at you, his cheeks flared up in a bright blush before a wide smile spread across his face.

“It looks great” he said as he nodded his head and tried to keep a cool exposure. Your face brightened as you smiled and turned to reenter the dressing room. Once the brown haired male was left alone once again he looked away with a wide smile. Maybe it wasn’t so bad shopping with you on his day off.

 **Hoodie:**  
You hummed lightly as you looked through the electronics that were out on displayed. Your camera had broken but it was getting so old that you were in desperate need of a new one. You had dragged your lovely boyfriend along with you. Hoodie followed close behind you, having a slightly hold on the back of your shirt as you stopped and stared at the different cameras. “Hm” you hummed slightly as you looked at each camera that was displayed on a stand.

Your lips would twitch upwards once in a while when you saw a camera you liked, but eventually you had to settle on one when you felt Hoodie lightly tugged at your shirt. As if telling you to hurry up, you looked back at him with a bright smile before picking up the camera you wanted and checked the price. Your smile soon fell as you saw just how expensive the camera was. With a sigh you decided not to waste any more time in looking for a much cheaper camera and turned to leave. As you and Hoodie exited the store he moved to your side and lifted his mask just a little to place a small kiss to your cheek.

You laughed a little as your mood brighten some. With a small smile you intertwined your fingers with Hoodie and continued to head home with him.

 **Dr. Smiley:**  
This time you didn’t ask Smiley to go shopping with you; instead he had asked you to come with him. He needed some new medical supplies and had asked you if you wanted to come along. Knowing you would just be bored without him around you shrugged your shoulders and tagged along. You stood idle as you looked around the small store, your boyfriend chatting away with the cashier. You didn’t say anything, not wanting Smiley to know that you were uncomfortable.

The people that entered and exited the small store gave off bad vibes as most of the ‘medical supplies’ looked like objects straight out of a horror movie. Sometimes you forgot your boyfriend was a murder…which is a strange thing to forget. Not being able to handle the heavy atmosphere anymore you tapped Smiley’s shoulder ‘til he looked towards you. “I’m going back to the car” you whispered, earning a nod and a raised eyebrow in response. You turn and exited the small store.

It was pretty far out from town as outside it was deathly quietly saved for the occasional lone car that would drive by. You climbed into the passenger seat and sunk down. Making sure all the doors were locked before sinking further down ‘til you couldn’t see what was going on in the outside world anymore. Pulling out your phone you put in your headphones and turned on some music. Pretty soon you’re eyelids started to droop.

When Smiley finally left the store he got into the driver’s seat and looked towards you. He froze and smiled a little behind his surgical mask as he saw you curled up and sound asleep. He chuckled softly as he buckled up and started to drive, knowing tomorrow you were going to have one hell of a crick in your neck.

 **Ben Drowned:**  
In some way Ben didn’t mind you taking him out shopping. In fact he seemed pleased. You didn’t know why and you were a little afraid to ask. But after a while of going around and shopping for what you needed you came to a stop when you noticed the small elf had disappeared. You looked left and right, you both had currently been in a clothing store before he disappeared and you prayed to God that he wasn’t doing what you thought he was doing. As you went to the undergarments section you sighed in relief when you only saw a few young and older women looking at the pieces of clothing and not your boyfriend.

‘ _If he’s not here then where is he?_ ’ you thought as you left the clothing store and out into the busy mall. You wandered around, peering through the stores windows in search for your blond haired boyfriend before stopping at a gaming store. “Of course” you breathed out as you entered and begin to walk through the many racks and shelves of games that were on displayed. And sure enough you found Ben excitedly staring at the new games that had recently came out just this year. His eyes were wide and filled with excitement as he stared at the games.

“There you are, thanks for leaving me behind” you said as you gave a light punch to the blond’s arm. He didn’t react but instead shoved a game in your face while giving you wide puppy dog eyes. A look you never expected to see on a killer’s face. You stared at him for a few minutes, you cheeks tinted pink at the adorable sight before sighing and nodding your head. “Fine, I’ll buy it” you said.

Before you could react the elf smashed his lips onto yours before running off towards the front counter. “If getting you video games gets me this reaction, then I don’t mind buying as many games as you want” you mumbled with a goofy smile on your face as you followed after your boyfriend.

 **Bloody Painter:**  
The idea to go shopping was the both of yours, you both needing new art supplies. You didn’t really stick together in the art store, going separate ways. But occasionally when you saw one another you would lightly bump into each other ‘accidentally’ with small smiles displaying across your lips. It only became series after Helen actually accidentally spilled some glitter on you. Despite his apologies you smirked and threw glitter at him.

To summarize it you both had left the art store covered from head to toe in glitter along with empty pockets as you had to pay for all the glitter you wasted. But, in the end it was worth it.

 **Dark Link:**  
He refused. He wasn’t going to go out shopping and to him that was the end of the conversation. But you were persistent and that’s what leads you to this situation. “Go shopping with me!” you exclaimed as you were pinned to the ground with your boyfriend sitting on your back while he played one of his games. He just hummed, not really listening to your empty threats and harsh words towards him. But, there was a slight trace of a smile on his face as he lightly chuckled.

Despite you ordering him to let you up and go shopping with you, he didn’t find it annoying but actually cute. Maybe that’s why he refused to listen because he wanted to keep seeing that cute pouty/angry face of yours.

 **Puppeteer:**  
He wasn’t really shopping with you, more like following close behind you in the shadows. He kept quite with a small smile on his lips as he followed close behind you and making sure to keep his golden eyes glued to you. He wanted to make sure nothing happened why you were shopping. You didn’t mind as you actually felt at ease having him follow you, knowing that he cared enough to ensure you were safe. You walked through that whole store with a small smile on your lips that had everyone that passed by you raise an eyebrow.

But, you didn’t care. Even if he wasn’t technically shopping with you, it was still pleasant to spend the day with him. 


	13. When You Wear Something of His

**Slenderman:**  
You hummed as you rifled through Slender's closet, bored out of your mind as you waited for him to return. Apparently he wasn't home, at least that's what one of his housemates told you. So what better way to pass the time then rifle through his closet. All the new clothes you had bought him were shoved into the back of his closet, the price tags and such still on them. Rolling your eyes you took hold of one of his dress shirts and held it up, you didn't even have to try it on to know that it was too big on you.

"You know, this actually looks nice. I wonder if he wouldn't mind if I tried it on...well he's not exactly here to stop me" you mumbled as your lips twitched up into a wide smile. With ease you slipped off your shirt and pulled on the the dress shirt. While buttoning it up you looked at the tall, thin body mirror that was across the room. ' _Wow, this could basically be consider a dress_ ' you thought, seeing how the shirt almost went completely past your knees.

While you twirled around in front of the mirror, modeling the shirt for yourself, you didn't hear the bedroom door open. Slender walked in, stopping halfway as he saw you striking random poses in the mirror while wearing his shirt. With a breathless laugh he backed up and silently closed the door, he didn't want to interrupt your fun.

 **Jeff the Killer:**  
Jeff had decided to spend the night at your place and as the morning light filtered into the room, he groaned and pushed the sleeping mask on his face up. The first thing he notice was that his hoodie was missing and the second thing was that you were missing. Sitting up he exited the room and stumbled into the living room and low and behold there you were. Sprawled out on the couch wearing shorts along with his hoodie. Your hair was a mess and your eyes were drooping as you boredly looked at the TV that was airing some random cartoon.

Looking for a clock, he raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was only twelve in the afternoon. "Is there a reason you stole my hoodie?" he asked as he walked over to the couch and stood in front of you. Hands on his hips. You stared up at him with wide, tired eyes before giving a small smile as you scooted up further on the couch so you could peer past him and at the TV.

"I was cold, what? Do you want me to freeze to death or something?" you asked, fluttering your eyelashes and looking up at him with now wide, glossy eyes. Jeff blushed grumbling about how it was unfair you were using your cuteness to get away with stealing his coat as he stomped out of the room and towards the kitchen.

 **Laughing Jack:**  
[Sister's Name] laughed as she sat on your bed, covering her mouth as she watched you twirl around. "I barely fit into this thing. I mean look at this! My arms don't fit all the way into the sleeves!" you exclaimed as you flared your arms around, causing the empty spaces in the sleeves to flap around. Your sister giggled, currently you were wearing L.J's long sleeved shirt. The main part of it just barely covered your chest, stopping right below your breast while the arms were extremely long.

Where was said clown? He was taking a shower, it wasn't hard sneaking into the bathroom and snatching the shirt off his pile of clothes on the bathroom sink counter. You and [Sister's Name] grew quiet as you heard your bedroom door being pushed opened. "Hey [Your Name] have you...seen...my...shirt..." L.J trailed off as he stood at your doorway with nothing but a towel on. The two of you stared at one another before a blush coated his cheeks as he turned on his heel and slammed the door shut.

"You think he's mad?" you sister asked as you snickered and went back to looking in the mirror.

"Not exactly" you sang as you straightened out any crinkles in the shirt before skipping towards the door to chase after your psychotic boyfriend.

 **Eyeless Jack:**  
E.J scratched the back of his head as he looked around your room, having sworn he had left his hoodie on your bed when he had decided to take a nap. "Hey, [Your Name]!" he called out, when he didn't receive an answer he huffed and exited your room. Walking down the short hallway of your apartment he stopped at the entrance of the small laundry room and gave a breathless chuckle when he saw you. You were currently wearing his missing hoodie while passed out asleep on the freshly done laundry that needed to be folded. With a shake of his head he bent down and picked up you while carrying you back to your room.

 **Ticci Toby:**  
The first thing you noticed when you got home from work was Toby passed out asleep on your couch. How he got into your locked home, was a mystery to you that you didn't want to solve. You walked over and bent down to get a closer look at him, he had such a peaceful expression on his face as he slept. The next thing you notice was that his goggles were missing while his mouth guard was pulled down. Looking towards the side table next to the couch you saw them just innocently lying there.

Casting a final glance over to Toby you smiled as you snatched up the goggles and trying them on. "Wow, everything's so yellow!" you said looking around as your eyes tingled from feeling the goggles on your face. Indeed everything was bathed in a very yellow colored that you wonder how Toby even stood wearing them when going out on missions.

"[Your Name]?" you heard Toby mumbled as he tiredly blinked his eyes opened and stared at you as you stared back at him. "You look good in those" he moaned as he stretched before turning around and falling back asleep.

"Uh, thanks" you said, not really knowing what to say before laughing.

 **Masky:**  
"Where is it? Where is it?" Masky asked as he tore your house apart. Wherever you were, he didn't know. All he was focusing on was finding his missing mask. Why did he need it? Because he just got word from Hoodie that they were suppose to go on a mission soon and he couldn't leave with his face all exposed like this. Why did he even take it off in the first place? Oh that's right because he needed to take a quick shower and the minute he stepped out it was the first thing he noticed that was gone.

He knew he didn't misplace it and the only people in the house were him and...you. His head snapped up as he looked around the already destroyed living room. You had been awfully quiet since he left the bathroom. He straightened himself out, "[Your Name]" he called out, letting his blue eyes wonder around. He's ears perked up when he thought he heard a little bit of laughter come from your room. "[Your Name], this isn't funny I need my mask back now" he said as he made his way from where he heard the laughter.

When he passed by the hallway closet, he almost screamed when you suddenly jumped out and tackled him to the floor while wearing his mask. Once he calmed down and looked at you, he snickered at how you looked less menacing and more adorable as your wide [Eye Color] eyes stared out of the mask holes and down at him. "Good job, now give me my mask" he said, pecking your cheek as he removed it to find your pouting face underneath.

 **Hoodie:**  
Hoodie walked through your house, his hood up and pulled over his face so that it was fully covered by the darkness. Currently he was looking for his mask which had mysteriously gone missing. Yeah right, he knew you snatched it from his pile of clothing while he was taking a shower. "[Your Name], g-give it b-back. This isn't f-funny" he called out shakily as he peeked into every room he passed by. He jumped when he felt a tap on his back and looked back, even though you thought he couldn't see you seeing how his hood was over his eyes. You were surprised when you heard him sigh in relief.

He held out his hand, motioning for you to remove his mask from your face and give it back. You shook your head and took a step back. Despite the fact you were dying underneath the mask and could barely see out the eye holes (which made everything look red) you wanted to see your boyfriend's face. You watched how he sigh and before you could even register what was happening you were on your stomach in less than a minute. You could feel Hoodie sitting on your back as he pulled the mask off your face, letting you finally breath.

"Not fair" you mumbled as you crossed your arms and pouted while resting on the floor.

"I-If it m-makes you feel b-better, you l-looked c-cute in it" you heard him stutter out. This caused your lips to twitch up a little. As you blushed and bury your face into your crossed arms.

 **Dr. Smiley:**  
You hummed as you moved around your boyfriend's office. He was currently out somewhere and you were left alone in his clinic. While looking at the different medical supplies that were spewed about you stopped as you spotted his doctor's coat draped against his chair. It was stained with old blood of course, but that didn't bother you as you picked it up and slipped it on. It was quite big on you, but at the same time comfortable.

With a wide smile you stomped around the room, wagging your finger at imaginary patients as you spoke random nonsense seeing how you didn't know much about being a doctor and medicine. You stopped when the door opened and blushed as Smiley stared at you for a minute, his eyes scanning your body. Before you could speak and explain yourself the raven haired male chuckled as he shook his head. Making a small comment about how cute you were as he closed the door and left you alone. Shrugging your shoulders you went back to what you were doing before he walked in.

 **Ben Drowned:**  
"[Your Name], where are you?" you laughed as you heard Ben shout as he rummaged through your house. You had currently stolen his hat and were hiding in the bathtub, with the shower curtains drawn. You listened as he ran past the bathroom door for the third time, you knew it be a long time before he came in here. The minute it grew silent, you became curious, wondering if he had run outside to search for you. Stepping out of your hiding place and exiting the bathroom, you all but screamed when you felt arms wrap around you.

"Caught you" you heard Ben purr as he yanked his hat off your head. "Don't think that's just cause you look adorable in my hat that I'll let you steal it" he said as you crossed your arms and pouted. Trying your best not to smile when he started to lightly nip at your neck.

 **Bloody Painter:**  
Helen yawned as he looked away from his painting and stared at you. You stood across from him, your tongue poking out as you focused on your canvas. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how cute you looked in one of his old shirts he had leaned you to wear so you wouldn't get paint all over yourself. With a smile he went straight back to painting the rest of his picture.

 **Dark Link:**  
"This isn't fair" Dark groaned as he leaned back against the couch and covered his face with his hands. You were seated on his lap, his hat resting on top of your head as you focused on the screen.

"You lost the bet, so no complaining" you sung smiling widely as you heard him groan again. Dark peeked out from behind his fingers, smirking a little as he found that you looked even more beautiful when wearing his hat. He'll have to remember to lose more bets with you just so he can see you in it more often. Sure he could buy you one, but he liked knowing that you were wearing something of his more.

 **Puppeteer:**  
He didn't really say much of anything when you had snatched his hat from his head. In fact it didn't bother him that much but made him a little happy. It did look more better on you and really complimented that cute face of yours. He leaned back against your headboard with a smile as he held your sleeping form while keeping his golden colored eyes glued onto your TV were an old horror movie was being aired.


	14. When You Have a Nightmare

**Slenderman:**  
You had decided to spend the night with Slender at the manor, lying and telling your parents you were spending the night at Nick's house. Of course your amazing friend said he would cover for you if your parent called asking how you were doing. How he was going to do that without his own parents revealing the truth, you had no idea. Currently you were passed out asleep on Slender's bed with him sitting beside you, reading. The faceless male's head lifted when he heard a small noise, almost like a whimper.

Confused at first he looked around his dark room with only the bedside lamp providing light. He shrugged his shoulders after awhile and continued to read before hearing that same whimper once again, much louder this time. Putting the book down, he looked towards your sleeping form to find your lips quivering as your eyes were closed tightly. Your body slightly twitching as your breathing picked up and you continued to whimper. Concerned as it appeared that you were having a nightmare, he laid down and wrapped his arms tightly around your shaking form.

Slowly the whimpers started to die down as your body grew still and your breathing went back to normal. Clam now as you felt his warm arms envelope you in a comforting, protective hold.

 **Jeff the Killer:**   
You rarely dreamed and when you did you would rarely remember what it was about. Jeff found that little fact to be strange, but at the same time fascinating. It was the middle of the night as both of you were passed out asleep. You on your bed and Jeff was asleep on a pile of covers on the floor. You loved him, but you weren't one on sharing the bed with others. Jeff had learned that the hard way when you had kicked him off the bed in your sleep once.

Your breathing was heavy as a thin layer of cold sweat coated your skin. Your eyes moved around rapidly behind your lids until they finally snapped opened. Your pupils almost completely engulfed your iris as you looked around the dark room. For a minute you almost forgot where you were and even almost screamed when you heard a loud snore leave Jeff's opened mouth from where he was passed out asleep on the floor. Sitting up on your bed, you rested a hand on your chest and calmed your breathing.

Images from the nightmare still fresh in your mind, but slowly fading away to the back of your mind were they would be long forgotten. Getting out of bed, you dropped to your knees on the floor and started to shake Jeff. He wore a sleeping mask over his lidless eyes so it was hard to tell if your shaking was working. With a final rough shake and a loud scream of the raven haired male's name he finally jolted awake. "[Your Name]?" he questioned as he sat up and pushed his sleeping mask up off his face.

"Finally" you breathed out as you stared into his groggy, tired wide eyes. Without a second thought you wrapped your arms around his midsection and buried your face into his chest. "I had a nightmare" you whimpered. Jeff raised an eyebrow before chuckling as he wrapped his arms around you. Lying back down, he dragged you down with him so that you were resting on top of him.

"Is that so? Don't worry, I'm here" he mumbled as he held you close and rubbed your back 'til you slowly started to fall asleep once again. This time without the help of any sleeping pills.

 **Laughing Jack:**  
L.J found it funny, usually it was your little sister who would have nightmares and you were the one to comfort her. But here he was, sitting in your room, holding you close as you whimpered and told him about the nightmare you had. Your bottom lip poking out in a pout as your cheeks were flushed and your eyes were glossed over with tears. "It was just a nightmare, darling" he cooed. Though despite how cute you looked with that terrified expression upon your face he couldn't help but worry as you whimpered.

"I know, but I just felt so helpless. I felt like if that was real I wouldn't be able to save her" you whispered, recalling the fear in your little sister's voice during the nightmare. L.J sighed, rubbing circles around your back as he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead. The rest of that night was spent with L.J whispering sweet, comforting words in your ear.

 **Eyeless Jack:**  
E.J was taken aback when he come over to find you withering around on your bed, whimpering. You had decided to take a short nap and ended up having a nightmare. Your breathing was heavy and sweat coated your body as you cried out profanities and thrashed around. It was a very vivid nightmare and it took him awhile to get to you to calm you down. Seeing how every time he got near you he either ended up getting hit by your frailing arms or kicked by your legs.

When he finally did reach you, he ended up having to straddle your waist just to keep you still as he grabbed your shoulders and started to shake you roughly. It took a few tries but soon your eyes snapped open as your body calmed down and all that was heard was your ragged breath as tears slipped down your cheeks. No words were exchanged as you pulled E.J down into a tight hug while burying your face into his chest. He stayed silent as he hugged you back in a comforting manner.

 **Ticci Toby:**  
Toby didn't really know what to do at first when you woke him up and claimed you have had a nightmare. He had decided to spend the night with you and had slept on the couch not wanting to make you feel uncomfortable by sharing a bed together. Now here you were seated on the couch beside him, low whimpers leaving your lips as tears slipped down your cheeks. He rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers as he stood up and raced out of the room. You raised an eyebrow as your boyfriend raced out of the room.

Usually when one is upset you comfort them, you were startled when he came back into the room, tripping over his own two feet. But, was still able to keep the items in his hands from falling to the floor as he held them up. Getting up off the couch you raced over to your boyfriend and bent down to make sure he was alright. Even though he was immune to pain. You were taken aback when he sat up and smiled at you while holding out the small tub of ice cream and a spoon.

Taking the treat you laughed and ruffled his hair, forgetting all about the nightmare you had earlier.

 **Masky:  
** What was Masky idea of calming you down from the nightmare you had? Simple, give you cheesecake. You couldn't lie when you said that it made you laugh how that was the first idea he suggested when he was trying to calm you down as you sat in your bed crying slightly. He stared at you, his mask resting on your bed side table as his eyes looked hopeful that what he had suggested would cheer you up. Shaking your head while laughing you smiled brightly at the brunette.

"Sure, why not" you said, it was only four in the morning. The perfect time to go out and get some cheesecake.

 **Hoodie:  
** When Hoodie had woken up to find you snuggled up to him, shivering. He was confused at first, but quickly understood the situation when you mumbled that you had a nightmare. Instead of just staying in your room and comforting you, he took your hand and decided that a nice relaxing midnight stroll would do the trick in calming you down. Well, he wasn't wrong.

 **Dr. Smiley:  
** You may have woken up from a nightmare terrified at first, but that was quickly replaced with agitation as you tired to wake your boyfriend up for comfort. Smiley was certainly one hell of a heavy sleeper as he just turned onto his side and continued to sleep away. Forget the nightmare, your new mission was to wake him up. Sitting up you turned him onto his back and crawled on top of him before starting to jump up and down. Pounding your fist against his chest while saying the words 'wake up' over and over. 

You flinched when he grabbed your wrist and tiredly opened his eyes. "The doctor needs to be fully rested for tomorrow's patients!" he growled lowly as he flipped you two around and hovered over you. The glare he had while peering down at you softened as he fell back asleep on top of you this time. You huffed before shrugging your shoulders and falling asleep as well.

 **Ben Drowned:  
** Ben was a little confused on what to do as you where curled up in a ball whimpering while you were asleep. He usually thrived in seeing people suffer from nightmares, but you were his girlfriend and he couldn't just sit there and let you thrash about. He hesitantly rested a gentle hand on top of your head and ran his fingers through your [Hair Length] [Hair Color] hair. It got him a reaction and a good one at that. You calmed down a little and your whimpering was starting to lower in volume.

Gently he pulled you towards him and made sure to rest you on his lap as he continued to play his game. Smiling lightly as he listened to your soft breathing.

 **Bloody Painter:  
** Helen flinched as he heard you sniffed from beside him. Looking away from his drawing he watched as you curled up and wrapped your arms tightly around yourself. Just a few minutes ago you were peacefully sleeping, now you were whimpering like something had scared you. "[Your Name], are you alright?" he quietly asked.

"I had a nightmare" you mumbled quietly, causing him to strain to hear. A blush tinting your cheeks as you knew it was silly to be upset about something like that. But, couldn't help it as you were terrified from the things that had transpired in your nightmare. You jumped when you felt Helen wrap his arm around you tightly and pulled you up against his chest.

"It's alright, I'm here" he mumbled. You calmed down and smiled as you turned around and snuggled up to him.

 **Dark Link:  
** "Babe, is everything alright?" Dark asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. He had woken up to see that you were missing from your bed. 

"Uh, yeah. Everything's peachy" you said from the other side, your voice wary. You had woken up from an nightmare, only for your eyes to start playing tricks on you as you thought you saw something in the dark. It was silly but you ended up running to the bathroom and locking yourself in there while hyperventilating. You were beginning to calm down now, blushing at how silly you were for getting worked up over something like that. And of course you weren't going to tell Dark, knowing he would make fun of you.

"You sure? Did you have a nightmare or something?" he asked from the other side as everything went quiet. He took a step back as the bathroom door opened and he watched you stare at him with a blank expression while a blush coated your cheeks. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" he asked, his lips pulling up into a smirk.

"Shut up" you grumbled, pushing past him only to be pulled back into a hug. 

"Don't worry about it, love. It happens to all of us" he said, kissing the top of your head while smiling at your blushing face. 

**Puppeteer:  
** Neither of you spoke as Puppeteer put on a play for you with his dolls. Despite not speaking about the nightmare you had woken up from, the raven haired male couldn't help but smile. That frown on your face from earlier now disappearing as you smiled happily, not caring about whatever it was that had scared you within your dream.  


	15. When You Break Up/When He Cheats

**Slenderman:**  
What has it been? A week since Slender went on that "mission", as he called it? You couldn't remember, but you did remember that you were lonely and bored. You laid on your bed and stared at your phone. Your friends were sending you messages after messages asking if you want to do something. You didn't want to do anything with any of them at the moment so you chose not to respond which did give you a few entertaining responses from not replying.

Smiling you shake your head as you turned off the device and stand up. "Mom" you said as you entered the kitchen, causing your mother to hum as she looked away from the stove were she was cooking.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"I'm going for a walk, is that alright with you?" you asked, watching as she hummed in response.

"Sure, just be sure to be back in time for dinner" she said as she turned away. Nodding you headed you went out the back door and towards the trail that lead through the woods. You walked down the trail with a slight skip in your step before stopping as you heard a low giggle from nearby. At first it confused you as not many people liked to hang around this part of the woods do to how easy it is to get lost if you wander off the path. When you heard the giggle once again, you almost blushed as you realized that it was probably two lovebirds having some fun.

' _Slender's not going to be happy to hear about this once he gets back. I better to tell them to knock it off_ ' you thought, remembering how your boyfriend disliked when people did indecent things in his woods. Following the sound of the giggling (which you determined was coming from a woman) you ended up trailing off the path and pushing through some bushes. Only to enter a clearing and see something you didn't expect to see. At first you were confused as you looked at the scene before you. A busty woman who was giggling at your boyfriend, who was suppose to be away for a few more days, who was kissing her neck with his ripped mouth.

"What the hell!" you suddenly exclaimed as you finally processed what was happening. The two flinched. Slender backing away from the woman.

" _ **[Your Name], it's n-not what it l-looks like**_ " Slender said nervously as he held his hands up. You narrowed your eyes, not having any of it as you straightened yourself out and took in a deep breath.

"Bullshit! If you didn't want to be together anymore then you should have just said so!" you sneered as you turned your back to him. Tears already starting to well up in your eyes. "I don't want to see you ever again, we're through!" you growled lowly as you made your way back home with tears rolling down your cheeks.

 **Jeff the Killer:**  
If someone would have asked you a week ago if your boyfriend was faithful, you would have told them yes. If they asked you now, you would have bitterly laughed in their face. He was acting strange, you were worried and ended up following him to find out what was wrong. Turns out that wasn't the best thing you could have done as you discovered there was another woman. It left a bitter taste in your mouth as you watched the two flirt with one another and share kisses while they made their way to the movie theater.

They stopped when something hit the back of Jeff's head, as he looked back to snap at the culprit he paled even more then he already was when he saw you standing there. Tears in your narrowed eyes as you threw a rock in the air and caught it. Looking ready to throw it, it seemed. "[Your Name], hey" Jeff said, ducking when you threw the rock.

"Hey, came to deliver a message, would you like to hear it now or now?" you growled, not giving him any other choice.

"Now" he lowly mumbled as he looked down guiltily.

"Don't come near me or my house anymore unless you want salt and lemon juice poured onto those lidless eyes of yours. We're through!" you sneered before turning on your heel and stomping back home.

 **Laughing Jack:**  
You were confused that morning when your little sister came barging into your room crying that L.J was gone. Saying she saw him with another kid down the street. You didn't think much on it at first as you knew what L.J did for a living, but you did become concern when she also mentioned that he was hanging out with the kid's older sister as well. Now if there's one thing you knew, L.J only showed himself to the kids, never the teenagers or adults. Getting up and throwing on whatever outfit you could, not caring that your shirt was on backwards and that your socks were mix-matched as you pulled on your shoes.

"Take me where ever it was you saw Jack and these two" you all but demanded from your sister. She nodded her head, more upset about losing her friend then realizing why you were frantic all of a sudden. You were suspicious by that one fact that he was with another girl. You don't care if you get traumatized seeing him kill the two, you just didn't want to think that he might be going out behind your back. Its true that he had been acting weird and not showing up that much for week, but you didn't start thinking about it 'til now.

When you were nearing the kid's house, you froze as you watched the monochrome clown plant a lovely kiss on a girl that was a little older then you. The little boy gagging in response to the affectionate act the two shared. Your eyes narrowed as tears built up in them. Your sister was a little confused as she tugged on the bottom of your shirt but you ignored her as you stormed over to the two 'lovebirds'. "Jack!" you snapped, causing the two to flinch and look at you.

"Uh, [Your Name], why are you here?" L.J asked, confused.

"That doesn't matter, why are you kissing another woman?" you asked, eyes narrowed and glossed over. But you refused to cry. As he opened his mouth to respond, his eyes shifting around in a nervous way, you held up and hand and stopped him. "You know what, forget it. We're through, so stay away from both me and my sister" you said as you grabbed [Sister's Name]'s hand and started to walk home. Silent tears slipping down your cheeks.

 **Eyeless Jack:**  
"[Your Name], we're telling you that you don't want to go in there" Ben said as he and Jeff tried to hold you back. You were currently at the manor, making your way to E.J's room. Why? Because it's been a week since you've seen him and you were ready to tell him out for it.

"Go back to playing your games! This is between me and him!" you snapped at the two boys as you ripped yourself out of their grips and threw your boyfriend's bedroom door opened. You were taken aback when he and another girl that you've never seen before shot up from under the covers of his bed. You weren't an idiot, from the smell of sweat to the clothes on the floor you knew exactly what was going on.

"We tried to tell you" Jeff mumbled behind you. You didn't break down in despair like they all thought instead you...smiled? E.J became scared as you crossed the room and over to him, before anyone could react a slap sounded through out the room.

"Stay away from me for the rest of your pathetic life you lowlife piece of shit" you said, keeping that smile as tears begin to slip down your cheeks. Your heart was broken and you weren't going to show no mercy to anyone as you turned on your heel and left.

 **Ticci Toby:**  
You hated the new girl at your workplace. You hated how she followed you around, how when she talked to you she always seemed to have that mocking tone in her voice, and most importantly how she flirted with your boyfriend when he came to visit you on your break. Right now you were hiding out in the employee bathroom. Glad it was a one person unisex bathroom. Once you were sure that she wasn't waiting outside the door for you, you left and made your way to the back door to have your break. You expected to see your boyfriend once you opened the door and walk out.

You didn't expect to see your boyfriend kissing your hated coworker when you walked out. "What the hell!" you exclaimed, hands on your hips and eyes narrowed as the two separated. The female coworker smiled at you innocently before she skipped back inside, leaving you alone with a nervous, ticking Toby. The brunette was looking at you with wide and nervous eyes as he started to bite his finger. His teeth gnawing at the gloved finger, keeping him from biting through the skin.

You sighed, not one to stay mad at the male as he was always to sweet. Walking over to him you placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and patted his head. "I understand that you don't want to be together anymore. I hope you have a good life" you said before turning and reentering the building before he could say a word. The minutes the door closed completely, you narrowed your eyes and tackled the happily humming coworker.

You may not be able to hurt Toby, but that wasn't going to stop you from beating the shit out of this bitch.

 **Masky:**  
You hummed happily as you were walking home from the bakery you had just visited. A cheesecake in your hand, having got it as a gift to Masky for helping to comfort you from that nightmare you had and for being an amazing boyfriend all together. As you were passing by the park, you stopped when you saw Masky with another girl. She seemed to be flirting with him. You smiled, feeling sorry for her as she was about to be rejected.

That smile soon faded as you watched the brown haired male lift his mask and swipe down to steal a kiss from the girl. Your eyes narrowed as she giggled and grabbed the front of his jacket to pull him down into another kiss. With a dark look you walked over to the two, stopping in front of them and coughing to catch their attention. As they looked at you, Masky tensed up and paled while the girl raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, seemingly not in the mood to deal with anyone.

Before either could speak again you took the cheesecake out of the bag and opened up the box only to dump its contents on Masky's head. While leaning for to whisper into his ear. "It's over" you breathed out before turning and leaving them both dumbfounded.

 **Hoodie:**  
You know what's lovely about taking pictures of nature with your new camera. You can catch anything on camera, to a bird feeding her young-lings, to a squirrel scavenging for nuts, or your boyfriend kissing another chick. You sat on your bed, tears streaming down your face as you stared down at the captured picture with a broken smile. You jolted and looked up when your window slid opened and Hoodie climbed into your room. Narrowing your eyes you picked up your pillow and threw it at him. "Out!" you hissed.

"[Your Name], w-what's w-wrong?" he asked before ducking as another pillow was thrown at him.

"I said out, you cheating fuck! Why don't you just go back to your new woman!" you snapped as you grabbed whatever you could to throw at him. From your TV remote to a few books that were nearby. Through it all he tried to get near you and apologize. "I SAID LEAVE!" you all but scream, causing footsteps to rush up the stairs.

Scared at being caught by your parents, Hoodie quickly jumped back out the window as your parents burst into your room. Only to find it in a disarray while you were curled up on your bed crying.

 **Dr. Smiley:**   
You know your boyfriend never left a patient alive, so you grew suspicious when for a week you saw the same woman coming in and out of his clinic. You mentioned it too him, but he just laughed and told you that you were imagining things. You knew you weren't, but you wish that you were now. You had saw her again and watched how she strutted across the waiting room and into the back room where Smiley was. Standing you crept over to the door and pressed your ear to its wooden surface. What you heard wasn't pleasing to the ear.

Grabbing the door handle you threw the door opened and gaped at the sight. Your boyfriend hovering over the woman both lip locking with his shirt gone and her's pulled up. They stopped and stared at you. "We're through" was all you could find to say as your face flushed from the attention. Slamming the door shut you turned on your heel and left the clinic, not really breaking down 'til you got back to your apartment.

 **Ben Drowned:**  
Your arms were crossed as you tapped your foot on the tilted floors of the arcade. Despite the happy atmosphere, you weren't all that happy as you caught your boyfriend kissing up on another girl. You had caught them doing the act when you had returned from the bathroom. Ben stared at the ground, seemingly guilty but you knew better. You knew not to let that guilty look draw you in and forgive him that easily. "We're done" was all you said as you broke the silence and turned on your heel.

You ignored how he called out for you, walking through the crowd of people and towards the entrance. Your lips pulled downward and eyebrows furrowed to give you a pissed off look. But, the tears that fell from your eyes and dripped off your chin told those around you that you were hurting.

 **Bloody Painter:**  
"Why?" you asked, tears streaming down your cheeks as you and Helen were in an empty classroom. You had dragged him in there after catching him making out with another girl. He didn't respond and instead looked at you with pleading eyes. You shook your head. "Tell me why or we're through" you said, much sterner this time.

You watched as he opened his mouth, as if ready to explain before shaking his head as he closed it and looking down. With a sigh you turned and left, leaving him by himself as you decided to leave early, telling your art teacher that you didn't feel well.

 **Dark Link:**  
You were happy that a convention was being hosted in your town, you were happy that you could cosplay as Zelda and go with Dark to the convention. It would be your first time going to one and you were excited. Oh how that excitement was ripped away in a heartbeat. You had lost Dark, one minute you were conversing with someone that was dressed up as [Favorite Video Game Character] and the next you discovered your boyfriend was missing. You looked all over for him before finding him in an almost completely bare area of the convention...kissing another girl.

"Dark!" you exclaimed, causing him to flinch as he pushed the girl away from him and looked at you, laughing.

"Hey, baby" he said, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, about this. I'm sorry babe, I thought she was you" he said as he saw your venomous glare. You took one glace at the girl before narrowing your eyes even more.

"She's dressed as Princess Peach" you all by hissed out causing him to pale even more then he already was and freak out that he had failed to notice the difference in your twos costume. "We're through" you mumbled as you turned around and left. Ignoring how he called out for you.

 **Puppeteer:**  
You didn't expect for your boyfriend to cheat on you with your new friend. You had finally made a friend at school. Another girl that usually kept to herself. You two had been hanging out for a week and when you finally invited her over to your house. You had left her in your room while you went to get snacks. When you came back you found her and Puppeteer locking lips. They both separated when you dropped the bowel of popcorn.

"[Your Name], I-"

"Out!" you roared at your now ex-friend before she could say anything. She flinched and scrambled to stand as she raced past you and out of your house. You were glad your parents where at work so they wouldn't be drawn to the ruckus as you started to curse out Puppeteer. He sat there and guiltily looked to the ground as he listened to your insults. "I never want to see you again, we're done!" you cried out.

You watched as he nodded his head and stood to walk past you. He turned around to say something but you had already closed your bedroom door on him. Sadly, he walked away as he winced when he heard your loud muffled sobs coming from your room. 


	16. New Character - Candy Pop

**When You First Meet:**  
You lazily stared at your bedroom wall, listening to the fight that had broken out between your parents. You used to be affected by their venomous words that they screamed at one another, but now you didn't care. Your ears perked up to the sound of something hitting your window. Tearing your gaze from the oh so "interesting" wall, you looked to the glass window to see a small pebble hit it. There was only one person you knew that would use movie logic to catch your attention.

Getting up you dragged yourself over to the window and pulled it opened...only to get hit square in the forehead with a pebble. "Ow! What the hell, [Friend's Name]?" you snapped as you heard a low snicker coming from your friend.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd come right away. Anyways, get your ass down here" they called up to you. You raised an eyebrow, looking back into your room and towards your alarm clock. 8:50pm. You hummed, resting a hand on your chin while in thought. It wasn't until you heard another loud shout come from downstairs did you decide to climb down the ivy that had been growing on the side of the house.

Like your father was ever going to get up off his lazy ass and take care of the house. The minute your feet touched the solid ground, [Friend's Name] had already jumped on your back and pulled you into a sort of bear hug. "Okay, now that I'm down here what do you plan on us doing?" you questioned.

"Go for a walk" your friend breathed out into your ear as they wrapped their arms around your neck and their legs around your waist. You grunted, this not being the first time your friend has done this, good thing they were light.

"Alright" you groaned out as you started to walk.

-Later-

The moon was high in the sky as you were now walking back home. Your friend's parents having called them and demanding that they return home. You two didn't do anything, only walked around the town. As you were returning home you caught sight of something in a ditch. It looked like a music box. Bending down you picked it up and stared at the faded purple and blue color of the box.

Holding the box up, you brushed off some of the dirt and dried leaves that stuck to it as you continued on home. When you walked through the front door, you ignored your fighting parents who didn't take notice of your presence as you walked up the stairs and back into your room. You sat down on your bed and looked at the dirty and worn out music box, opening it. On a circular platform held a jester as across from it was empty space and the sign that there was meant to be another jester on the platform with it. The details on the small figurine were great as you wind up the box with the key from behind and listened as a familiar [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t8-_pI1-9Q) started to play as the jester danced in circles.

Just as the music started to die away a cloud of blue smoke flew from the music box and morphed into a male jester dressed in dark blues, purples, and blacks. You stared at the jester boredly as he smiled at you with shark like teeth. As the minutes ticked by that smile started to fade as he saw you continue to stare at him boredly. "Aren't you scared?" he questioned in a rough sounding voice.

"No, should I?" you questioned. You watched as he blinked his bright purple eyes before turning back into smoke and disappearing back into the music box. Which caused the lid to close.

 **When You Meet a Second Time:  
** It's been a week since you met that jester from the music box. You didn't tell anyone of the encounter. At the moment you sat on your bed, scrolling through your phone. You ears perked up to the sound of the music box opening and its tune beginning to play just like before. From the corner of your eye you watched as that same cloud of blue smoke came out and floated over to hover in front of you before morphing into that jester from before.

"Yes?" you asked, keeping your eyes glued to your phone as the bed sunk in a bit at the new weight added.

"Normally other human's are scared at a jester popping out of thin air due to how abnormal it is" the jester said.

"Well guess you could say I'm not like other humans" you said, lowering your phone and staring into the jester's unique colored eyes. He hummed for a bit before snickering.

"I like you, kid. You're interesting enough that I think I'll keep you alive a little while longer" the jester said, laughing a bit as his voice dripped with the sound of amusement. "Name's Candy Pop" he said as he held a gloved hand out for you.

"[Your Name]" you said, taking his hand and giving it a hard shake.

 **When You Become Best Friends:  
** Its been a month since you and Candy Pop started hanging out and you two have become inseparable. Whether it was your parents fighting downstairs or you home alone, he was always there to cheer you up. You both sat in your room Uno cards in your hands as you played your fifth round of Uno together. Your ears perked up when you heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and towards your room, causing you to kick Candy Pop off the bed and push him underneath it. Before he could snap at you, the door was thrown open and your mother peered inside.

"[Your Name], is everything alright? You've been unusually quiet today, more then usual" she said, you mentally frowned as you silently sneered ' _what do you know? You never paid any attention before_ ' in your mind.

"Everything is fine mom, just been busy working on some school work that I've been putting off to the side" you said. Motioning to the abandon pieces of papers that were sprawled out on your desk. Your mother raised an eyebrow, not questioning your explanation despite the fact that you were near your bed and nowhere near the desk.

"Alright" she said as she closed the door and left.

"You know you didn't have to so rudely stuff me under the bed like I was some toy!" Candy Pop sneered as he crawled out from under the bed. "I could have easily retreated back into the music box before she entered" he explained as he dusted off the dust bunnies that had attached themselves to him while he was under your bed.

"My way was more funnier" you responded with a lazy smile. You looked at one another before you both burst out laughing.

 **When He Ask You to Be His Girlfriend:  
** It's been three months and already you've fallen in love with your jester of a friend. Did you say a word about it to him? No, how could you when he seemed to have started avoiding you. He still came over, but would always end up disappearing back into his music box or hiding somewhere in your house. And today was one of those day where he was hiding somewhere in the house since your parents were off somewhere, trying to rekindle the romance that you already knew was dead.

"Candy" you called out, using the shorten version of Candy Pop's name. You were walking around the downstairs portion of the house. You were close to giving up until you heard a loud crash come from the laundry room. Walking to said room you opened the door and peered inside to find your friend on the floor, half his body in the fallen laundry hamper as he just laid motionless on a piled of dirty clothes. "Why were you in the hamper?" you asked, crossing your arms and leaning against the door way.

"Thinking" was all you got as a response.

"Thinking about what?" you asked.

"How to ask you to be my girlfriend" he said as he moved his head so that he could peer up at you with his bright purple eyes.

"Hm, while you're thinking about that. I'll be thinking about how to say yes" you said, turning on your heel and walking away. Chuckling when you heard him cheer at your response.

 **Your First Date:  
** You weren't surprise when Candy Pop had taken you to a festival being held in another [City/Town]. You didn't questioned how he got you two there so fast. It was fun though, but it was even more fun with how the children that were racing around would stop and ask your boyfriend questions about his appearance. It was cute watching him get flustered as he tried to explain that he wasn't apart of any of the acts being held by the other jesters/clowns that were spread throughout the festival performing. To put it simply, it was the best date you could ever ask for.

 **When He Kisses You:  
** You and Candy Pop had been dating for awhile and in that amount of time neither of you had shared a kiss. Or more importantly he had not kissed you. You looked up from your phone were you were having a conversation with [Friend's Name] and looked over to Candy Pop who was flipping through one of your notebooks. You usually wrote short stories whenever upset or depressed. He stopped what he was doing when he felt your eyes on him, slowly he turned his head towards you and stared into your [Eye Color] eyes.

"Yes?" he questioned. You didn't say anything and just continued to stare at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked after a minute of pure silence had passed. Still you didn't respond as you continued to look at him. He tilted his head before his lips pulled up into a smirk as he leaned forward 'til you could feel his warm breath fan across your lips.

He waited for you to react, to blush or something. When all he got was your stare he chuckled and fully pressed his lips against your. Now that got an reaction. Your eyes automatically fluttered shut as you kissed back. Your cheeks feeling warm as he pulled away and went back to looking through your notebook. With a small smile on your lips you turned back to your conversation with [Friend's Name].

 **When He Scares You:  
** In all honesty, Candy Pop didn't know what scared you. You rarely expressed emotion. Most of the time you were giving him lazy smiles or making snarky remarks every once and awhile. So it was intentional when he actually did end up scaring you. What did he do, come up behind you without your knowledge and grabbed your sides, something you hated. Your sides were sensitive that's why you always chewed [Friend's Name] out whenever they'd poke your side.

You yelped, the sound high pitch and even adorable in Candy Pop's opinion as he watched you drop the plastic cup in your hand. Spilling it's contents all over the floor as you jumped slightly off the ground. You turned around, ready to scream at [Friend's Name] and ask them why they broke into your house again. But, stopped when you saw your boyfriend standing there about ready to burst out laughing. Putting on a poker face, you pushed past him and left the room.

Shaking your head and smiling a little when you finally heard him break down laughing.

 **When He Gets Jealous:  
** You never took Candy Pop as the jealous type. Why? Because you rarely hanged out with people of the opposite sex. So you didn't really know what to say when he blatantly attacked one of your male friends who had come over to return a movie they had borrowed from you about a month ago. Your mother had let them in so they just easily walked up the stairs and barged into your room without knocking.

Luckily Candy Pop hadn't come to visit yet so there was no need to push him into a hiding spot. The male had strutted over to your bed and threw himself right down beside you. You were currently writing something down in one of your notebooks, having found some empty pages in one of them. You cast a quick glance at him before going back to what you were doing. [Male Friend's Name] simply threw the movie case down near the bottom of your bed and leaned his head against your shoulder to look at the words that you quickly wrote out.

You were lowly mumbling to yourself as you wrote. Stopping when you felt the weight of your friend's head being removed from your shoulder and a loud growl. Looking to the side you almost freaked out when you saw Candy Pop holding your friend up by his neck, cutting off his air supply. "Let him go, now!" you exclaimed as you stood and tackled your boyfriend. The minute he let go of [Male Friend's Name] neck, said boy was already racing out of the room and down the stairs.

It grew silent as you now sat on Candy Pop's stomach and stared down at him before your lips spread into a wide smile. "Were you jealous?" you asked, watching as a blush spread across his face.

"N-no!" he snapped as he turned into a puff of blue smoke and disappeared into his music box as your mom came into your room. Already wanting to know what you did to poor, [Male Friend's Name].

 **When You Go Shopping:  
** "Why are we here again?" Candy Pop asked as he laid inside the shopping cart. Why? You had no idea, but you didn't question it as you laid the items you were getting either on top of him or around him.

"Because mom and dad are too busy fighting to realize that we're running out of food back home" you mumbled as you look down at the list you had made. You had checked the pantry, cabinets, and fridge to determine what it is that you needed more of. Candy Pop had unfortunately showed up at the wrong time as when you had saw him, you grabbed him and dragged him along. You pursed your lips as you looked at the can of soups planning on getting some for yourself as they were easier to have for dinner then relying on your mother to make something. "Don't get why they don't just divorce" you mumbled lowly to yourself as your eyes flashed with sadness.

Candy Pop grew silent as he stared at that pained expression on your face before it disappeared and was replaced with your usual bored expression that you usually wore. He gave you a bright smile when you looked at him holding up two soup cans, asking which one was better. Shopping with you wasn't too bad, he could bare with it.

 **When You Wear Something of His:  
** Candy Pop was confused at first when he stepped out of the shower to find his clothes missing from the sink counter. Your parents were once again gone, leaving you alone once again. So he decided to spend the night, he expected you to do something but not steal his clothes. "[Your Name]?" he called out as he left the bathroom and walked down the hall towards your room. He stopped as he heard giggling come from behind your door and slowly he turned the knob and peeked inside.

He smiled a little as he saw you standing there in his outfit taking pictures of yourself. You had put your hair up and put on some make up to make yourself look like a clown. Shaking his head he closed the door and made his way downstairs to the kitchen so he could get a drink. He could get his clothes back sometime later, but at the moment he wasn't going to ruin your fun.

 **When You Have a Nightmare:  
** Candy Pop looked up from your notebook, reading one of the latest short stories you had wrote. He looked around the room, wondering if the sound he had heard was real. When he heard nothing he shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading before hearing that sound again, it sounded like whimpering. "Please don't go" he heard your sleeping form whimper from your bed. Looking back at you from his seat at your desk he stood up and walked over to your bed.

You were shaking under the covers and whimpering while a cold sweat coated your skin. With a small smile he climbed in beside you and wrapped his arms tightly around your shivering form. It took a few seconds before you started to calm down. The scared expression on your face disappearing and turning into a peaceful one as you turned around and snuggled closer to him.

 **When You Break Up/When He Cheats:  
** You didn't really express how angry and sad you were. You had woken up to find Candy Pop's Music box gone. Your mom had forced you to have a sleepover, said you were spending too much time "alone" in your room. During that sleepover you remember how one of the girl's seemed to be eyeing your music box. In addition to inviting your friends, your mom had also invited a few girls that lived in your neighborhood.

You knew where said girl lived and believed that she had taken it. How did you know where she lived? Because you and her use to be childhood friends before your differences got in the way and you both went off to find your on group of friends. As you walked up to the front door, ready to knock you heard giggling coming from around the house. Curiously you started to make your way around to the backyard and stopped at the sight before you.

Your boyfriend and this old friend of yours sharing a kiss. You didn't know whether to cry or scream, so you did nothing. You walked over to the two, before feeling your foot hit Candy Pop's music box. You watched how they jolted away from one another when they heard the sound of your foot hitting the wooden surface of the box. The minute they saw you, they both paled and grew silent.

"[Your Name], I-"

"Shut up" you mumbled. "It's over" you said, a bit louder this time as you turned around with stiff shoulders and made your way back home. Your eyes filled with un-shed tears as you kept that same emotionless expression of yours on your face on the whole journey back home. 


	17. New Character- Splendorman

**When You First Meet:**  
You sighed as you trudged behind your little [Brother/Sister]. It was Halloween night and your parents had asked you to take your younger sibling out trick or treating. Did you want to? No you wanted to stay home and do whatever it was you normally did. You didn't like being out during Halloween because it reminded you how you were too old to go door to door and get candy. "[Sibling's Name], don't run so far ahead!" you called out, only for your words to fall on deaf ears.

"[Sibling's Name]!" you snapped as they continued to run further head 'til they were out of your sight. "Fuck" you breathed out, earning a few glares by passing by parents. You brushed off their glares as you chased after your [Brother/Sister]. Running down the sidewalk in the direction they had disappeared off to, you took noticed how the people started to spread out 'til you were almost on a completely deserted road. "[Sibling's Name]" you called out, slowing down to a walk as you looked all around.

Almost scared that they might have accidentally ran into the woods nearby. Just as you were starting to freak out that they might have done that. You finally spotted your sibling but they were with someone else. They appeared to be crying as the person, looked like a man from what you could see, was on their knees trying to comfort them. You ran up to the two and dropped to your knees to check to see if your [Brother/Sister] was alright.

"Is the child your sibling?" a soothing voice asked, causing you too look at the man. You almost reeled back when you looked at his face. It was strange to say the least with hollow eyes and a hollow smile.

"Uh, yes" you said, nodding your head. ' _Nice costume, dude. Could of passed for Slenderman if it wasn't for the face_ ' you thought as you smiled and stood. Picking your little [Brother/Sister] up in the process. They held onto you and whispered how they were done trick or treating. ' _Must of gotten scared when they couldn't see me anymore_ ' you thought as you patted their back.

"Um, thanks for stopping and comforting them. I don't know how far they would have ran if someone hadn't stopped them" you said. ' _And thank the Heavens you weren't a child molester_ ' you thought as the man stood, towering over you. You had to lean back just to look up at him as he smiled down at you and nodded his head. "Uh, bye I guess" you said as you turned and started to walk back towards the direction of people.

"Bye Splendor, see you around" you heard your sibling say as they waved bye.

 **When You Meet a Second Time:**  
Your ears perked up as you heard laughter coming from outside, you had your window opened so you would be able to hear your little sibling while they were out there playing. You expected to hear them laugh once in awhile, but you didn't expect to hear a second set of laughter that came from a much older and more masculine voice. Shooting up off of your bed you walked over to your opened window and peered out, paling when you saw the same man from a week ago on Halloween. What did your sibling call them that night? Splendor? Yeah that's what they had called them.

"[Your Name]!" you flinched when you heard your sibling call your name. Probably wasn't the best idea to lean fully out the window when you had went to check, you lost your grip on the window sill and fell out of the window. Sometimes you hated having a bedroom on the second floor. As you closed your eyes, waiting for the painful impact with the ground. It never came as you felt something slick wrap itself around your waist and held you up in the air.

"Are you alright, child?" you heard that soothing voice from before asked. You peeked and eye opened only to come face to face with Splendor. Producing from his back was a tentacle that was wrapped around your waist and keeping you suspended in the air. Now that you were close to him, you took note to how his 'costume' looked more realistic then it should have. You swallowed as a look a fear flashed across your face.

Splendor saw this and sat you down, taking a step back and holding his hands out for you to see. "I will not hurt you, child" he said, his voice low and almost comforting. You swallowed and nodded your head, looking at your younger sibling who nodded their head as if to agree with what he said. Then you realized something as your face flushed in embarrassment and agitation.

"I'm not a child, I'm a grown woman who's in college!" you snapped. "The name's [Your Name], so use it" you said with a huff as you crossed your arms across your chest. Splendor chuckled as he gave a playful bow.

"I apologize, my name is Splendorman. But you may call me Splendor, dear" he said, causing you to blush a little and giggle.

 **When You Become Best Friends:**  
It wasn't hard for you and Splendor to become best friends. After a month of hanging out and you were inseparable from the tall monster. Well he wasn't really a monster considering how sweet and childish he was. You and him talked about everything, the one thing you learned is that he had three older brothers. One that you had already known about.

You both sat outside with your younger sibling, yours and your [Brother/Sister]'s parents away at work. There was a table and chairs set up all that were too small for you and Splendor. It was an imaginary tea party that your little sibling was throwing. Usually you liked to stay indoors and mess around with the internet until your eyes started to hurt from staring at the screen for hours. But, you found it fun to be out here with the two and play this little imaginary game.

 **When He Ask You to Be His Girlfriend:**  
Three months and already you were crushing hard on your best friend. You little sibling continued to poke at your side, asking why you weren't coming to join them and Splendor for your guys' daily tea party. You didn't respond, not wanting to see your crush at the moment. You listened as your [Brother/Sister] sighed and walked out of your room. Relaxing once you heard your bedroom door shut, you thought they had finally given up and left.

You almost screamed when your door was thrown open once again. "She won't come out and play, you talk to her" you heard your sibling say before footsteps could be heard as someone enter your room and closed the door. You knew who it was, so you kept your face buried in your pillow.

"[Your Name]" you heard Splendor's gentle voice say as he rested a hand on your back while sitting down on your bed. You only hummed to show that you were listened. "What's wrong, dear?" he asked, causing your face to heat up. You hated how he used that word because he used it in a friendly manner instead of a romantic way. You shook your head as a way to tell him you wouldn't answer. "[Your Name], look at me" you heard him say as he patted you back.

You hesitated but did as he said as you turned your head to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, giving you a gentle smile. You blushed as you looked anywhere but his face.

"I like someone and I don't know if they like me back" you said quietly. You listened as he hummed and stroke his chin in thought.

"Who is this person you like? Are they from your college?" Splendor asked, sounding a bit...sad. You shook your head as you bit your bottom lip and moved to sit up. Keeping your head down, you crossed your arms over your chest and mumbled. "What was that?" Splendor asked.

"I like you" you said a bit louder. It was quiet for a minute before arms engulf you in a hug.

"I like you too!" Splendor exclaimed happily as he pulled back and squeezed your shoulders. "Will you be my girlfriend, dear? I believe that's what you humans call it" he said. You blushed a little and chuckled as you nodded your head. Which caused you to end up in another hug.

 **Your First Date:**  
Your first date wasn't at a restaurant or at a movie theater. It was in your room in a makeshift fort made up of pillows, chairs, and blankets. It was relaxing to just lay there together and talk to one another.

 **When He Kisses You:**  
You actually were the one that had to kiss him. He was a bit clueless in that field and didn't understand what you were asking when you told him you wanted him to kiss you. He leaned down and pecked your cheek, but grew even more confused when you shook your head. Grabbing the front of his poke doted suit, you pulled him down and pressed your lips softly against his own. You laughed a bit into the kiss as he tensed up and almost started to freak out at not knowing what to do before finally kissing you back.

When you pulled away, you almost burst out laughing as he was the one blushing more then you were.

 **When He Scares You:**  
Splendor didn't mean to scare you, you just forgot that he could teleport like his brother could. So you didn't expect him to teleport in your room while you were dancing to [Favorite Song]. The minute you twirled around, you screamed as you saw your boyfriend smiling at you and clapping his hands at your small dance performance that you were doing cause you thought you were alone. Let just say you had to explain to Splendor why it was important that he used the door and not teleport into your room without you noticing.

 **When He Gets Jealous:**  
You were at the park with an old high school friend, [Male Friend's Name]. Your younger sibling was out on the playground, playing with the other kids as you and [Male Friend's Name] were hanging out near the entrance of trail that lead into the woods. Speaking to one another about things that the innocent ears of children should never hear. "So" your friend said as he stepped closer to you.

"So" you responded back, looking at him with a raised eyebrow as he started to lean in closer to you.

"How's college?" he asked as his nose was now touching your own. You knew what he was doing, it was something the two of you did a lot back in high school. He was trying to make you uncomfortable. You in turn usually just stared at him with a blank expression until he backed away.

"Good" you said, staring straight into his eyes as he stayed where he was. Or he would have if he hadn't been ripped away from you and thrown a few feet away.

"She's mine!" you heard Splendor growl as he wrapped his long arms around you. He's appearance had turned a bit more darker as his mouth was ripped and had jagged teeth inside while his eyes were narrowed. [Male Friend's Name] nodded quickly.

"Alright, you can have her!" he exclaimed as he scrambled to stand and ran.

"Splendor, did you...did you just get jealous?" you asked, not receiving an answer as he just continued hugging you and burying his face into your neck while mumbling 'sorry' over and over. You just quietly laughed and patted his head as you told him it was alright.

 **When You Go Shopping:**  
Splendor didn't mind going shopping with you, but he couldn't help but ask questions about the things you were buying. Such as what a 'manga' was. You had laughed as you both were in the manga section of Books-A-Million. People gave you two strange looks, but you assured them that he was wearing a costume. Let's say you didn't leave the store until almost closing time as Splendor would find a new manga that you would have to explain what its about to him.

 **When You Wear Something of His:**  
Splendor smiled as he sat on your bed with you in his lap. You were currently wearing his top hat and poke dotted jacket. You were currently playing a game on your phone. Why were you wearing his clothing? Because you wanted to and had asked him politely. He agreed and he couldn't lie when he said that he found you rather adorable dressed up in his suit and hat.

 **When You Have a Nightmare:**  
Splendor had let you spend the night with him at his brother's manor. The residents at the manor did frighten you a bit as you remember how he told you that they did kill for a living. Made you wonder why he chose to live there when he was against such an act. You never asked though, it wasn't your business to pry into something like that. So, that night you weren't surprise that you had a nightmare.

You woke Splendor up with your whimpering as you sat there wiping at the tears in your eyes. Almost screaming when you felt him wrap his arms around you and hold you tightly. You just clutched his pajama shirt and cried into it while he stroked your hair softly and whisper comforting words into your ear.

 **When You Break Up/When He Cheats:**  
Splendor had been avoiding you like the plague. You didn't know why and it worried you. Today you were taking [Sibling's Name] to the park, it was really late in the evening so not that many kids were out playing. As you told your [Brother/Sister] to go off and play, you caught sight of something near the entrance trail to the woods. It was Splendor and he was with another girl.

At first it seemed like they were talking, like a couple of old friends. Then he started to blush before leaning down and placing a kiss on the girl's lips. Your eye twitched as you thought you heard a crack. Swallowing thickly you looked down, your vision starting to blur as tears dropped from your eyes and down onto the sidewalk pavement. You quietly walked over to the two and got there just as the girl left and Splendor turned around.

He stopped when he spotted you, shock and fear came across his features as he gave a nervous laugh. "Darling, what are you doing here so late in the evening?" he asked as he pulled at the red bow of his suit. You didn't say a word as you looked down and shook your head. Laughing as tears continued to stream down your face. Grabbing the front of his suit you pulled him down 'til his hallowed eyes stared into your teary [Eye Color] ones.

"We're through, so I better not see you around my house or there's going to be some problems" you whispered before turning around and walking away. Snapping at your sibling to come along as you both were leaving the park early and leaving a heartbroken Splendor behind. 


	18. Without Him

**Slenderman:**  
The break up had a bad toll on you as you rarely left your room. Your parents didn't know what was wrong and Nick didn't know how to cheer you up. All they could do was make sure you ate and kept up with your hygiene. You ignored Nick as he knocked loudly on your bedroom door, which you had locked to make sure that he wouldn't come barging in to pester you again. "[Your Name], please come out. There's a party going on later tonight and I think going to it might take your mind off the break up" Nick said from the other side, pounding his fist on the wooden door.

"Go away, Nick" you said, burying your face into your pillow, trying to block him out.

"Please, it's been little over a week. You need to come out and enjoy the fresh air and meet someone new, I promise you'll love it!" Nick exclaimed, causing you to sigh and look towards your door with a glare.

"If I agree and this doesn't work, will you stop pestering me to leave my room?" you asked. It grew silent for a few minutes before you heard a quiet 'yes' come from the other side. "Fine" you groaned out as you rolled out of bed and trudged over to the door. The minute you unlocked it, you yelped as it was thrown open and Nick tackled you into a hug.

"Finally, now let's make you presentable for the public" he said, holding you out to examine your appearance.

 **Jeff the Killer:**  
You quit taking your sleeping pills again, bags started to build under your eyes as you boredly laid on the couch and stared at the TV. The news was talking about a spike in murders going on, you quickly changed the channel not wanting to hear anymore about your ex. It's been a week and you still missed him, despite the fact that he cheated. "Darling, maybe you should go out and get some fresh air" your mother suggested as she yawned when she walked into the living room. She had been given a day off from work and she planned on spending her time wisely as she relaxed today.

"No, make me" you grumbled, frowning as you glared at the TV that was now showing the random cartoon that you had turned it too to avoid listening to the news.

"What's gotten into you? You've been a little hostile this week, I just don't get it" you heard your mother say as she sat down in the recliner. Huffing you didn't say a word as you sat up, stood and stomped over to the front door.

"I'm going for a walk" you grumbled.

"Alright, be careful" your mother said before wincing as you slammed the front door shut behind you.

 **Laughing Jack:**  
"[Your Name], are you still upset?" you heard your sister whisper as she entered your room. You didn't say a word as you kept your eyes glued to the wall. They were red and puffy as tear stains streaked down your face from how much you had been crying that entire week. Your throat was already sore from the fit you had taken when you had gotten home after catching your boyfriend cheating. The only person in the house that knew why your were so heartbroken was your little sister and she was too young to know what to do to help.

"Can we go to the park? Mommy said she can't take me" your sister mumbled as she stood beside your bed and in your field of vision. It was silent for a moment as you looked at her, before sighing and giving a low smile as you nodded your head.

 **Eyeless Jack:**  
You didn't know what to do. You had spent the week crying, ignoring your friends calls and emails. All the lights in your apartment were off as you just laid on the couch and stared at the black screen of the TV. Your ears perked up as your heard your phone go off in your room, indicating that one of your friend was trying to call you again. Sucking in a sharp breath you heaved yourself up off the couch and shuffled to your room, to finally answer the ringing phone. "Hello?" you asked, coughing at how rough sounding your voice sounded.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?! We all thought you were dead!" you heard [Friend's Name] screech on the other side, causing you to move the phone away from your ear. You grumbled lowly to yourself as your eyes narrowed before you finally placed the device back close to your ear.

"Why I haven't been answering is none of your concern, what do you want?" you asked, your voice cracking a bit and causing you to cough.

"Okay, look we're having a little get together out by the lake and wanted to know if you want to come" [Friend's Name] said. You hummed, wanting to reject the offer but knew that you had to do something to get your mind off E.J.

"Fine, I'll come" you said, wincing as you heard them cheer loudly on the other end before telling you all the details.

 **Ticci Toby:**  
"Please" Zach said, clasping his hands together as you both were outside on a break. Your eyebrows were furrowed as you couldn't believe what he was asking of you.

"No, Toby and I may have broken up a week ago but that doesn't mean I'm ready to get back into another relationship" you said.

"Come on, he's a nice guy and I've told him about you. He says he'd really liked to meet you, even if it doesn't develop into a romantic relationship you could at least give him a try" Zach said, now dropping to his knees and looking up at you with wide puppy dog eyes. You bit your lip, thinking.

"Well it would be better to get out instead of going home and cry" you whispered to yourself before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll meet this friend of yours" you said, wincing as Zach cheered and raced off to call his friend.

 **Masky:**  
Your stomach growled, protesting with your lack of eating. You weren't motivated to do anything really, only moving from time to time, but for the most part you just lied in bed and stared up at the ceiling. With another growl you sucked in a sharp breath and forced yourself to stand. You almost didn't react when you saw your mess of a form in the dresser mirror. You stopped and stared at yourself, almost tempted to just leave the house like that but decided against it and started to fix yourself up.

Don't want to catch too much at the cafe.

 **Hoodie:**  
"Come on sweetheart, you were invited to go out camping with your friends. I think you would enjoy it more the hiding yourself away in your room being miserable for another week" your mother said as she sat beside you on your bed. You were sitting there, cutting up any photos that had Hoodie in them, your eyes blank and void of emotion as you watched the scissors cut another picture in half. Your mother didn't know why you were cutting up some of your pictures seeing how you loved to keep everything you took a picture of.

"No" you mumbled as you picked up another picture, making sure your mother couldn't see it.

"Please, do it for me" you heard your mother say. Causing you to look away from the picture that had both you and Hoodie sharing a kiss. The look of sadness in her eyes as she pleaded for you to go on this trip made you feel guilty for making her worry. With a sigh you unconditionally nodded your head, smiling a little when your mother smiled brightly at you.

 **Dr. Smiley:**  
You sat in the doctor's office, a real doctor's office for that fact. Your left eye was swollen and you could barely feel your left arm. In fact you couldn't move it at all. It's been a week since the break up and you had ran into that sleazy woman you caught your boyfriend with. She was with a few older men, turns out it wasn't the best idea to pick a fight with her when she with those three guys. "Ms. [Last Name], the doctor will be with you shortly, he's just finishing up his lunch" the nurse said as she peeked into the room.

"Alright" you said, nodding your head watching as she disappeared. Sucking in a deep breath you looked down at the tiled floor in thought, next time you saw her you'll make sure she's alone before doing anything.

"So, Ms. [Last Name]. I've been inform that you got into a little bit of a nasty fight" you heard someone say as the door to the office opened.

 **Ben Drowned:**  
"Fuck arcades, fuck video games, fuck technology, and fuck cheating Link posers" you grumbled as you laid on your bed. TV unplugged, laptop off and shoved under your bed, and phone hidden somewhere in your room. You made sure there was no way Ben could come and visit you. You also made sure that if your dad wasn't home then you weren't either cause you couldn't unplug the main TV in the living room or the one in your father's room. Currently your dad was home, seeing how he was a police officer he barely got a break.

"[Your Name], come here!" you heard your father call for you from downstairs. Getting up you exited the room and trudged down the stairs.

"What?" you asked, entering the kitchen were your father was trying to cook dinner. Didn't look like it was going over to well for him.

"I've noticed as of late that you haven't been messing with your video games or any electronics and you haven't been staying in the house every time I leave. So I've come to realize that you must have been missing me this whole week and I was wondering if you'd like to come to the station with me tomorrow" he said. You blinked your eyes, amazed that he had noticed your strange behavior this week. Smiling at what he had offer, you sighed and nodded your head. It was better to let him believe that you felt alone then find out that you were actually heartbroken.

 **Bloody Painter:**  
You didn't drop the art class because of the break-up. Instead you just switched out to an earlier class period. Sure you miss being able to sleep in late, but waking up early in the morning like you use to for high school wasn't so bad. No that first week was hell as you ended up falling asleep during the class and getting chewed out for it. Sitting in class you try to keep yourself awake as your hand lazily dragged itself across the paper.

"Psst" you heard someone say from beside you. You hummed, looking at the person that sat at the table with you. What was his name? Matthew? Yeah that's what it was.

"What?" you grumbled. The brown haired boy stared at you before holding a hand up as he started to dig into his bag. You noticed how he never did much in this class, just sit in the back and mess around with whatever was with him. This was actually the first time you two talked to one another. You blinked your eyes when he suddenly thrust a piece of paper into your hand.

"A friend of mine is having a birthday party and you draw really well so I was wondering if you could draw what it is they're asking for. I promise to bring you along and say the gifts from both of us if you agree" Matthew said, giving you wide puppy dog eyes. You took the piece of paper and read the sloppy handwriting that was asking for a very strange drawing. Part of you felt like Matthew's friend was just joking with him when he handed this to him for an idea of a gift. Giving a sigh you nodded your head, almost jumping out of your seat when the male hugged you.

 **Dark Link:**  
For a week you avoided all kinds of electronics and this fact worried your parents as they knew how much you loved playing your games. "[Your Name], is everything alright?" your mother asked as she came into your room were you were lying face down in your bed.

"Yes" you grunted out before feeling the bed dip down.

"You sure?" you heard her ask as she rested a gentle hand on top of your head and ran her fingers through your hair. "You seem a little down as of late, is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

"No, I'm going for a walk" you responded, knocking her hand away and standing. Your mother stayed quiet as she watched you slip on some shoes and head out of the room. She sighed and looked down.

"Be careful" she called out, but it landed on deaf ears as you exited the house.

 **Puppeteer:**  
You sighed as you laid sprawled out on your bed. The house was quiet as your parents were away at work. It's been a week since the incident and you couldn't find it in you to get over it. You wanted him back, but you knew what he did was unforgivable. Heaving a sigh you pushed yourself up off your bed and decided that a walk outside would clear your mind and make you feel better.

 **Candy Pop:  
** You ignored the loud cheers around you as people were stumbling around in their drunken spur. It's been a week since the incident and your friend decided to cheer you up (despite them not knowing what was wrong in the first place) by taking you to a house party that was being thrown. More like sneak into a house party that you weren't invited to. From your spot on the couch you felt uncomfortable being surrounded by this many people that at one point you got up and walked into the kitchen were it was less crowded to find a drink that wasn't filled with alcohol. As you were walking, you didn't notice the male in front of you 'til you had walked into him and split his drink all over him.

"Shit!"

 **Splendorman:  
** You were once again at the park, your younger sibling playing with the other children. It's been a week now and you finally built up the nerve to leave your house and stop moping around. Though you still felt miserable as you sat on the park bench with your legs pulled up to your chest. "You know it's a bit cliche for such a pretty girl as yourself to be moping around the park" you heard someone say as they sat down beside you. You blinked your eyes and looked to the side to find a young man around your age sitting there with a smile. 


	19. When You Move On

**Slenderman:  
** "Hey, exactly where do you keep the popcorn?" you heard Richard call from the kitchen. It seems when Nick had took you to that party it had done you some good cause you had met Richard there. He was a nice boy and you two clicked the minute you started talking, though you still loved Slender, but you wouldn't admit to that. 

"It should be in the top cabinet" you said while deciding what movie you two were going to watch. Grabbing the two you were stuck between you walked into the kitchen and held them up for the raven haired male to see. "Which one?" you asked. He stopped rummaging through your cabinets and looked back. 

"Hm, we watched a horror film last time. So how about a comedy this time" he said, pointing to the comedy movie you held in your left hand. Nodding your head you turned to leave, before yelping as arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back into a strong chest. Laughter escaped past your lips as Richard started placing butterfly kisses on your cheek and down your neck.

"You're not going anywhere 'til you help me find the popcorn" he growled playfully while you chuckled. Neither of you noticing the tall figure watching you two through the window from a distance.

 **Jeff the Killer:  
** Seems while on that walk of yours you had ran into a nice fellow named Thomas and you two hit it off immediately. At the current moment you two were on a midnight stroll. "You sure do love the night" you heard him say from beside you.

"Yeah, guess that's what happens when you can't sleep" you said, chuckling as a blush spread across your face. You'd never admit to Thomas that the reason you loved these midnight strolls was because you secretly hoped to see Jeff. That was the only reason you'd make sure you two would walked in areas that were empty for the night.

"You're so cute when you blush" Thomas said as he lightly pinched your cheek making the blush darken.

"What? N-no I'm not!" you exclaimed embarrassingly as he laughed. Neither of you taking note of the wide, lidless eyes watching the both of you from the shadows.

 **Laughing Jack:  
** "Did we have to come to a carnival for today's date?" you asked Alex, who only laughed. You had met the spunky blonde at the park. He was there watching his little brother, so you and him ended up talking with one another and actually hit it off. Sure you still loved L.J, but you had to move on sometime and Alex was perfect in helping you with that.

"What? You scared of clowns or something?" he asked. You gave a nervous laugh as you looked to the side, biting your tongue so not to make a comment how your ex was a clown, literally.

"Shut up, let's just go get some cotton candy" you mumbled, not taking note of the monochrome clown glaring at yours and Alex's backs as you two disappeared into the crowd.

 **Eyeless Jack:  
** "That movie was certainly a lame excuse for a horror movie" Chase said as you both left the movie theater. You had met him during the little get together at the lake. Apparently he was the newest addition to your group of friends and you two had hit it off pretty well. Of course you wouldn't admit that you only were attracted to him because his hair reminded you of E.J's. No matter how many times you told yourself you were over him, you knew deep down it was a lie.

But you were not going to admit to that any time soon. "I mean it wasn't that bad, it could have been worst" you said as you hooked your arm with his. He blushed a bit at the affection before smiling a little.

"Yeah, it could have been" he mumbled as you two went off to find something to do together. Neither of you noticing the growling eyeless male staring after you two.

 **Ticci Toby:  
** You were surprised at how well you and Kyle, Zach's friend, had gotten along. Currently he had taken you out to the park so that you could lay on the grass and stare up at the night sky. It was quite peaceful as you two laid there side by side, holding hands. You won't lie, a few times when you looked at Kyle you had wished he was Toby. But, you knew that those days were over. 

You squeezed Kyle's hand as you closed your eyes and hummed lowly. Said male chuckled as he turned onto his side to look at you. "You're so beautiful" you heard him mumble, causing your eyes to snap open and look to him with a blush.

"W-what? No, shut up you idiot!" you blushed as you turned away from him and blushed. Only to chuckle as you heard him laugh and scoot close enough to wrap his arms around you and pull you back. As you two laughed and made faces at one another you didn't take notice the the low ticking noises coming from the woods as brown eyes glared at Kyle.

 **Masky:  
** "Fuck!" you heard Jason growl as he grabbed the back of his head. You had met him at the cafe that day and you two had instantly taken a liking to one another. You still missed Masky, but he was in the past and you knew better now then to dwell on trivial things like that.

"What's wrong?" you asked, the two of you sitting in the park eating ice cream.

"Something just hit the back of my head, hard" Jason said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked back only to see the woods staring back at him.

"Would a kiss make it feel better?" you asked, smiling when he started to blush.

"Maybe" he mumbled, smiling as he leaned down so that you could lean over and give him a small kiss. Just as the two of yours lips were about to touch. "Fuck!" Jason screamed as he drew back, accidentally dropping his ice cream on your shirt causing you to yelp and shiver at the cold feeling of the frozen treat. During the commotion, neither of your took notice to the masked male holding a bunch of medium size rocks in his arm, already ready to throw another one at his target.

 **Hoodie:  
** Your mother was right about that camping trip. If you hadn't have gone you never would have met Oscar, he was sweet and a little shy. Almost reminded you of Hoodie, you shook your head from those thoughts as you reposition your camera. "Hold still" you told Oscar who was striking a pose near a fallen tree that was being taken over by nature. He was striking one of those super hero poses while resting a foot on top of the fallen tree.

You were trying to hold your laughter back to hold the camera steady while he was having a hard time in trying to calm his laughter and keep his pose. When you were finally ready to snap a picture of him, you noticed that he seemed distracted by something behind you. Looking back, you furrowed your brows when you saw nothing. Looking back towards him to ask what was a matter you watched as he dropped to the ground as something flew past you and over him. If he hadn't had ducked it probably would have hit him square in the face.

You didn't get a good look at the item as it landed in a bush and before you could even think of going to go look at it. Oscar had already gotten up and ran over to you, throwing you over his shoulder, running down the trail and back to civilization while yelling 'nope' over and over. Causing you to laugh as neither of you took notice to the red eyes of a mask that watched your disappearing figures.

 **Dr. Smiley:  
** What could you say, you had a thing for doctors apparently. So it didn't surprise that after the first couple of exchanges with Devin, who had patched you up at the hospital, that you two had hit it off. There were still feelings for Smiley somewhere deep inside you, but you had chose to ignore them. "Okay, so where do you want to go to now? Out to eat or back to your place?" Devin asked as you two left the movie theater.

"Uh, we went back to my place last time so I guess we're going out to eat this time" you said, walking ahead of the brown haired male. Devin smile before stopping and looking back when he thought he felt someone glaring daggers into his back. "Hurry up or else I'm going to leave you behind" you sang back at him. Shaking his head when he saw nothing he quickly ran after you. 

Not really catching the crimson colored eyes that were glaring at him through the sea of people walking around.

 **Ben Drowned:  
** "Heath, stop messing with that old thing and come help me reach this" you called from another room in the house for your new boyfriend. He was one of the new recruits at the station the same day you came with your farther and you two hit it off nicely.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" he called out. Today was his day off and he was spending it at your house. He had found your N64 under your bed with the game Majora in it. "Jeez this thing is full of glitches" he mumbled as Link was killed again by spontaneously combusting into flames. 

"Heath! If you don't come I'm going to starve to death!" you whined. Turns out you were in the kitchen trying to reach a bag of chips to munch on. Sometimes your father forgets how short you are when he puts things away. The older male laughed as he threw the N64 controller down and got up to leave the room. Shivering when he heard someone whisper into his ear.

"You shouldn't have done that..."

Turning back, he shrugged his shoulders when he saw nothing there and continued to go meet you in the kitchen.

 **Bloody Painter:  
** You and Matthew got along pretty well and after spending sometime together you were already a couple. You two sat in lunch together. Talking about what your plans were going to be this week while never noticing a fuming Helen glaring at you two from the back of the lunch room.

 **Dark Link:  
** On that walk of yours you had met Evan, he was very considerate and you both had ended up becoming attached to one another. Today he was spending time with you at your house and while you were downstairs conversing with your mother about something, he was rummaging through your games. His eyes lit up when he saw Ocarina of Time and already started to play it. As he was playing through it, he noticed how the game would glitch out and some of the text would be distorted. "Get out" he read what one of the NCP's said as he talked to them.

"Man this game is just a glitch fest. I'll have to tell [Your Name] that she might need a new one" he mumbled as he set the controller down and exited the room to see what you were talking about with your mom. Never noticing the red eyes that glared at him from the TV.

 **Puppeteer:  
** You know what's great about going on walks? Making a new friend. You know what's great about making a new friend? When that new friend and you hit it off. Yes you didn't expect it but you and your new friend, Edgar, ended up getting together. You both sat in your room watching some random movie. At one point you ended up passing out asleep in the raven haired male's arms as he continued to stare at the screen and eat popcorn.

Edgar shivered when he thought he heard a growl from somewhere in the room, really hoping that it was his imagination. As he thought this, he didn't notice the yellow eyes that disappeared into the shadows.

 **Candy Pop:**  
You had learned that the young man who you walked into and made him spill his drink all over himself was named Spencer. After a long night of apologies and trying to help clean him up, you two eventually started hanging out and even started dating at one point. You refused to let him over at your house due to your parents constant fighting so most of the time you two where either at his house or out doing something. Today you were out walking around in the woods. Because nothing says romance more then the feeling like somethings going to jump out and kill you.

You both joked about that, not realizing that a certain jester was watching you both with narrowed eyes from deep within the woods.

 **Splendorman:  
** You and Oliver, the boy you met at the park, seemed to have gotten along nicely. He almost made you forget what Splendor did, but of course you could never forget that incident completely. You both sat in your backyard. Watching the clouds that flew by, shouting out what it was and then arguing about who was right. Through your laughter and screams, you never noticed the narrowed, jealous filled hollow eyes that watched you two from the woods nearby. 


	20. When He Tries to Get You Back

**Slenderman:  
** You hummed as you were dancing around in the kitchen. Your parents were out and Richard was too busy to come over, so at the current moment you were dancing around your kitchen while waiting for your food to finish cooking in the microwave. A scream ripped through your throat as you backed up a bit and your back made contact with someone. Turning around, you held up your fork, only to lower it when you saw who was behind you. "Oh, it's you" you said with a deadpanned expression on your face as you saw Slender who stood there with his hands behind his back. 

" ** _Hello, [Your Name]_** " he said, causing you to shiver. You missed that voice of his, shaking your head you huffed and turned back to the microwave as it beeped.

"What do you want? I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you ever again" you said, opening the microwave and started to stir your food around.

" ** _I came back to apologize for my actions_** " Slender said as one of his tentacles wrapped around your waist and turned you around so that you were facing him. A blush dusted over your cheeks as a bouquet of [Favorite Color] roses and a stuffed [Favorite Animal] was presented to you. " _ **Will you take me back?**_ " Slender asked as he was down on one knee and if he had a face you knew there would have been a look of hope on it. 

"I'll think about it" you mumbled as you grabbed hold of the gifts. You watched as his shoulders deflated as he nodded his head and teleported out of the house. Looking at the gifts you sighed, should you give him another chance?

 **Jeff the Killer:  
** It was three in the morning as you laid there in bed with your laptop, browsing the internet for some fanfiction to read. Your ears perked up when you heard your bedroom window slide open followed by a quiet 'fuck' as something hit the ground. Ignoring it, you let your tired eyes scan the words in front of you. "[Your Name]" you heard a familiar rough voice call out to you as the bed dip down a little. Still you ignored the person now sitting beside you.

"[Your Name]" they said again, now lightly poking your cheek. This went on for a few minutes before you groaned and slammed your laptop shut. Now encasing the already dark room in darkness since the only light source that was coming from your computer was gone.

"What! I told you not to come near me or my house, do I have to go and get the salt and lemons?" you hissed, sure there weren't any lemons in the house. But, there was plenty of salt. Jeff flinched as he sighed and reached over to your bedside table, turning on the lamp.

"I came to apologize in hopes that you'll take my stupid ass back" he mumbled, with that forever smile of his it was hard to tell if he was even really upset. But the tone of his voice did help give you a hint of his remorse. You watched as he reached into his hoodie pocket and threw something at you. Holding it up you saw it was a diamond necklace with a bit of blood splattered on it...well you knew he didn't pay for it.

"I don't really know if I can forgive you, I'll have to think about it" you mumbled, watching as he slowly nodded his head before standing and walking over to your window. You felt like he seemed distracted as instead of climbing out gracefully he ended up falling out and landing on the ground with a loud 'thump' followed by a painful groan. Laughing silently you shook your head as you turned off your lamp and opened your laptop back up.

 **Laughing Jack:**  
You knew the minute you heard your sister laughing that something was up. She had been quiet for three hours and now she was laughing her head off like being stuck in her room was the most funniest thing in the world. Telling Alex you'll talk to him later you hung up the phone and walked upstairs. Your parents were out on a dinner date and left you to babysit. Stopping at your sister's door you listened to her laughter...along with another set of laughter, one that sounded familiar.

Frowning you threw the door open, ignore your sister's squeal as you glared at the clown in the room. "What are you doing here?" you hissed at L.J as he shrunk back from your glare.

"He came to apologize, he even brought gifts" [Sister's Name] said as she held up the new stuff animal in her arms. Before you could snap, a bouquet made from candy sucker hearts was thrust towards your face causing you to blush.

"Please baby, I miss you. I'm sorry for my stupidity won't you take this poor excuse for a killer clown back?" L.J asked, giving you puppy dog eyes. You blinked your eyes and grabbed the bouquet of sweets.

"I'll think about it" you grumbled, the male nodded his head before disappearing in a cloud of black and white smoke.

"Aw, you made him leave!" [Sister's Name] whined, you ignored her and started to head back downstairs while in thought.

 **Eyeless Jack:  
** You huffed as you sat on the couch with your arms crossed, some movie playing on the TV. Chase had to cancel on you because of work and all. Leaving you to spend tonight alone, you perked up when you felt the couch dip down beside you. Looking to the side, you frowned and looked back towards the TV once you saw E.J. "What are you doing here?" you asked.

"I came to apologize" you heard him lowly mumble as something was dropped onto your lap. Looking down you found a box of [Chocolates/White Chocolates] in a heart shaped box lying on your lap. "Will you take me back?" you heard him whisper as he started to lean close towards you. Swallowing thickly you blushed and moved away from him.

"I'll need time to think" you grumbled, listening to him sigh.

"I understand" you heard him whisper before standing. You listened to his footsteps before hearing your apartment door open and close, leaving you alone once again. Looking down at the box of sweets you sighed and set them to the side before going back to watching whatever movie it was you were watching.

 **Ticci Toby:  
** You whistled as you carried the trash out and was heading towards the big dumpster around back. You ended up having to work the graveyard shift tonight and was stuck with the one coworker you hated. Though you were pleased that she was now afraid of you after you had attacked her that same day you caught her with your ex. The moon was high in the sky as you opened the lid to the dumpster and threw the trash bag inside, smacking your hands together and turning around. "Jesus Christ!" you exclaimed when you saw Toby standing there, you didn't hear him walk up behind you which was strange as he was ticking up a storm.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" you asked, before reeling back as flowers that looked like they had been roughly pulled from the ground were shoved in your face.

"I'm sorry for what I did, please take me back! I miss you" Toby said as his body jerked with each twitch it made. You took the flowers and blushed, almost wanting to jump him and take him back.

"I don't know, I have to think about it" you said, giving a small smile as he nodded his head and turned around, trotting off back towards the woods as you headed back inside.

 **Masky:  
** You sighed as you put away your phone, apparently Jason didn't want to hang out to day. His head was still healing from the assault of having rocks thrown at it. You were currently sitting at the park, where you two had plan to meet before he had canceled on you. "Well guess the only thing to do now is go home or maybe I can stop by that bakery and get something sweet to have tonight" you thought aloud, before jumping when you felt something being dropped onto your lap as someone sat beside you. Looking down you saw it was a cheese cake with the words 'I'm sorry' written out on it. Looking to the person beside you, you frowned.

"What?" you snapped, causing the brown haired male to flinch before looking at you with sad blue eyes through his mask. 

"I'm sorry, please give me another chance. I won't mess up this time if you do" Masky said, his voice pleading for you to accept his apology. You grew silent, the frown on your face lightening up as you looked down at the cheese cake with a sigh.

"I'll think about it" you said before standing and walking away from him with the cheese cake, not really catching his response.

 **Hoodie:  
** You hummed as you were putting all your pictures together in a photo album. After discovering that the folder you were keeping them in was overflowing and looked like it had seen better days. You asked your parents and they bought you a photo album to put the pictures in. Your ears perked up when you heard your bedroom window slide open and soft footsteps pad over to where you were seated on your bed. "[Your Name]" you heard a quiet voice say from beside you as the bed dip down some.

"What?" you asked, already knowing who it was.

"I-I'm sorry" was the quiet response that you got that you had to strain to hear. With a sigh you set the picture in your hand down and turned to face Hoodie. "W-will you p-please take me b-back?" he asked. Biting your lip you looked down in thought and sighed.

"I'll need some time to think, what you did was unforgivable" you mumbled, listening to him sigh as he gave a silent 'okay' before getting up and leaving out the window.

 **Dr. Smiley:  
** Devin was too busy with work at the moment to come and visit, so it didn't surprise you when you almost screamed bloody murder when someone roughly shook you awake. Opening your eyes you came face to face with Smiley and the minute he saw you awake he buried his face in your chest and hugged you close to him. "I'm sorry, darling. Please take me back, I promise to never do something as stupid like that ever again!" you heard his muffled voice exclaim. Your face was bright red from how his face was buried deep into your chest.

Growling you pushed him off and stood, proceeding to push him towards your apartment door. "Out!" you snapped as you threw him out into the hall and slammed the door shut. Leaning against it, you sighed as you heard him knocking on the other side while apologizing a million times. "Look I'll think about it, just leave!" you exclaimed as it suddenly went quiet.

"Okay" you heard a few minutes later before hearing him walk away. With a sigh you slid down the door and covered your face.

"What am I going to do?" you quietly asked yourself.

 **Ben Drowned:  
** Despite better judgement you decided to play Majora again, even though you knew what would happen. You weren't even fazed when Ben popped out of the TV and tackled you into a hug, placing kisses on your cheeks while babbling about how sorry he was. You swallowed thickly as you blushed and pushed him off, crossing your arms and glaring at him as you scooted away. "I'm really sorry, babe. Please, give me another chance" you listen to him beg, his voice pleading for you to listen.

"I'll think about it, now leave" you grumbled, not letting up on your glare. He nodded his head, understanding that you didn't want him there at the moment before crawling back into your TV. Which he ended up getting stuck halfway and you had to kick him the rest of the way in.

 **Bloody Painter:  
** You tapped your foot impatiently as you glared at Helen, who had pulled you out of the hallway and into an empty room. "What? If you couldn't tell I have to meet someone" you said, seething slightly which caused him to wince.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I know what I did was hurtful and unforgivable but I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance" Helen said, his voice low and quiet as he stared at you. You sucked in a sharp breath of air before looking down and shaking your head with a bitter sounding laugh.

"I'll think about it" was all you said before turning and leaving him behind in the classroom. You needed to go meet up with Matthew before he grew worried.

 **Dark Link:  
** You couldn't live without technology you found out as it had gotten boring very quickly. You had no regrets plugging everything in your room back up and deciding on playing some games. You didn't even blink when Dark crawled out and over to you. He looked worse for wear as he laid on the floor beside you, speaking incoherently at first before you realized that he was just saying 'sorry' over and over. "Go away" you said, not taking your eyes off the screen.

"I'm sorry, baby. Please take me back, I didn't mean to hurt you" Dark groaned out as he rolled over to you 'til his head was now resting on your lap.

"If I say I'll think about it will you go away?" you asked.

"Yes" you heard him respond.

"Then I'll think about it" you said, your lips twitching upwards when he stood and jumped back into the TV.

 **Puppeteer:  
** You boredly laid on your floor, texting Edgar about what you two plan on doing tonight. When you looked away from the screen of your phone you almost screamed when you saw the small doll that stared down at you. It giggled before handing you a folded up piece of paper. You sat up and glared at the thing before hesitantly taking the piece of paper. Unfolding it, you read what was written. 

' _I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong and especially since it was with your new found friend, but I miss you dearly. Please, won't you give me another chance?'_

There wasn't a name on the paper, but you knew who it was from. Your heart ached a bit as you reread the words. Standing you walked over to your desk and opened a drawer, digging through it you gave a small 'ah-ha' when you found a pen.

' _I'll need time to think, but don't get your hopes up_ '

You wrote before folding the paper back up and giving it to the doll. The minute she took it and ran off, you sighed and fell to the floor, ignoring your buzzing phone that was telling you about the text messages you were receiving.

 **Candy Pop:  
** You sat at your kitchen table, tapping your fingers against the wooden surface while glaring at the jester that sat across from you. "Mind explaining why you broke into my house while I was asleep?" you growled, causing him to draw back with a wince. Looking down he mumbled. "What was that?" you asked, raising an eyebrow as you shifted around 'til you were propping your head up with the palm of your hand, glad that your parents weren't home at the moment. 

"I said I wanted to apologize and I hope you can find it in you to give me a second chance" Candy Pop mumbled a bit louder. It grew silent as you stared at him. Part of you wanted to hit him and the other part wanted to tackle him into a bear hug.

"I'll get back to you on that" you said suddenly standing and startling him. Walking over to him you grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the back door, opening it and eventually kicking him out into the backyard. Before he could say anything, you slammed the door on him.

 **Splendorman:  
** When you heard your little sibling laughing outside, you just had to go and investigate. You wished you hadn't though when you spotted Splendor and your younger sibling talking. When [Sibling's Name] saw you they immediately ran over to you and grabbed your arm, dragging you towards the tall creature. "Splendor says he's come to apologize sis, isn't that great?" they asked as they stopped and let you stare up at the man.

"Is that so?" you asked.

"Yes, dear. I am deeply sorry for the pain that I have caused you and I hope that you will forgive me enough to take me back and give me another chance" Splendor said as he stared down at you sadly. You swallowed heavily as your cheeks flared up a bit.

"W-well you're asking a lot from me right now, you'll have to wait awhile cause I need some time to think about this on my own" you said, looking anywhere but at the man. Removing your sibling's grip on you, you turned around and headed back towards the house.

"I understand, dear" you heard Splendor say, causing you to shiver. 


	21. When You Get Back Together

**Slenderman:  
** You sighed as you hanged up the phone. You made your decision, you and Richard were no longer a thing. Sure a few nasty words were exchanged, but you couldn't deny your feelings for Slender. You peeked out of the kitchen and into the living room where the tall faceless man sat on your couch, twiddling his fingers in a nervous manner. A small smile graced your lips. "I hope I'm making the right choice here" you whispered before walking into the living room and tackling the taller male in a hug. 

**Jeff the Killer:  
** You hummed as you put your phone away, after breaking off your relationship with Thomas, as you tapped your foot against the concert surface of the sidewalk. "He better show up or I might reconsider my decision" you grumbled, before jumping when arms wrapped around your waist. "Finally" you said, looking back at Jeff and smiling as you saw his carved smile widen even more.

"I'm glad you're giving me this second chance" he hummed out as he kissed your cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't make me regret doing this" you said, reaching back and patting his cheek.

 **Laughing Jack:  
** "There, it's done. We are no longer together" you said, putting your phone off to the side and staring at the clown across from you. He smiled brightly before pouncing on top of you and placed small kisses along your face. You laughed, as you placed your hand on L.J's cheek and held him back. ' _Maybe I won't regret this choice_ ' you thought, laughing a little as the monochrome clown's arms frail a bit as he tried to reach you. Laughing along side you at the situation. 

**Eyeless Jack:  
** "I said I'll give this second chance a try, but know that this is the only time I'm doing this. You fuck this up and there will be no third chance" you explained as you sat across from E.J on the couch. You watched as he nodded his head, showing he understood what you were saying. "Good" you said nodding your head before shifting around to face the TV which had Netflix up. "Now, find something to watch cause I had a rough day trying to break it easy to Chase that we won't be seeing each other again" you said.

"Alright, thank you for this second chance" you heard E.J say as he shifted around and leaned over. Placing a gentle kiss on your cheek. Blushing, you just lowly grumbled as a response.

 **Ticci Toby:  
** You gave a smile as you said bye to Kyle. He didn't seem to bothered by the break up and was actually content on being just friends. You waved as he got into his car and drove off. Closing the door you turned on your heel and went straight into the kitchen where Toby sat at the counter. "Are you guys done talking?" he asked, his body jerking a little as he twitched. 

"Yes, the deed has been done" you said, smiling a little when he gave a small cheer.

 **Masky:  
** "There, it's done and over with. Now can you please stop assaulting the poor man with rocks" you said as you walked back into the living room and plopped down beside Masky.

"I'll think about it" the brunette said, before laughing as you smacked his shoulder.

"Not funny, you could have gave him a concussion you know" you said, not able to keep the smile off your face as you both laughed.

 **Hoodie:  
** You sighed as you looked back at Hoodie who had a tight hold on you, you both where sitting in your room watching a romance comedy. Even with that mask of his you knew he wasn't at all into the movie, but this was your punishment for him. You may have agreed to this second chance and cut off all ties with Oscar, but you were going to get some form of revenge on him for what he did. "How many m-more day d-do we h-have to g-go before w-we c-can w-watch some h-horror movies?" you heard him asked.

"About another week" you responded back. Laughing when you heard him groan in despair.

 **Dr. Smiley:  
** "I may have agreed to this second chance, but you should have saw this coming" you said, sitting on Smiley's back while reading one of his books. In your pockets was his keys to his clinic, which you planned to hold onto for about two weeks. A fitting punishment as he tends to keep all his equipment he kills with in his office. Your lips twitched up into a smile as you heard him groaned. Devin may have been interesting, but Smiley was far more fun.

 **Ben Drowned:  
** "Are you really going to make me do this?" Ben asked, seeming hesitant as he looked down at the duster that you placed in his hand. 

"Since I had to go and break poor Heath's heart to give you this second chance, you're going to help me go up and clean out the attic" you said poking the elf's chest. "Dad's too busy with work to do such a thing and there's some boxes up there that need to be brought down and looked through to see if we need to get rid of anything. Also, it's a mess and needs to be clean so we can actually do something with it" you said, jumping up and pulling down the door to the attic from the ceiling. "Ladies first" you said with a mock bow, snickering when Ben walked past you while lowly grumbling to himself. 

**Bloody Painter:  
** Helen's hand twitched as he glared at the TV. You had told him you would give him his second chance and even switch back into the same class as him again, but you weren't going to let him off the hook. You and Matthew broke up, but decided to stay as friends. What was Helen's punishment? He wasn't allowed to do anything artistic for a week and wherever you two went Matthew was allowed to tag along. He didn't like how buddy, buddy you and your ex were.

But, he kept his mouth shut, knowing he had no right to say anything after what he had done and he wasn't going to screw himself over with this second chance.

 **Dark Link:  
** You released a loud sigh as you fell back onto your bed beside Dark. "How did he take it?" he asked.

"Not well, didn't think he had it in him to cuss out a woman" you said, having just got off the phone with Even. "Anyways, now that we're back together its time to discuss your punishment" you said, smirking as the male flinched.

"W-what? What punishment?!" Dark asked.

"You didn't really expect that that apology was going to get you off the hook for cheating, did you?" you asked, laughing as he paled. "First no video games for a week and second, you are to run any errands I ask of you with no complaints. For now those are the only two punishments you have at the moment, but don't worry I'll think up some more later" you said, giving an innocent smile as the male groaned. 

**Puppeteer:  
** "I'm glad you gave me this second chance" Puppeteer mumbled as he snuggled closer to you. You only hummed as a response as you stared at the book in your hand. Sure the break up between you and Edgar was a bit nasty, but you didn't really care at the moment. You was just content with having Puppeteer back.

 **Candy Pop:  
** "Come on, I said sorry" Candy Pop said. A blush spread across his face from the embarrassment of wearing the maid outfit your friend had let you borrow. They were into some weird stuff.

"Keep cleaning, I want this house to be spotless before my parents get home from another failed attempt to rekindle their romance" you said, flipping through a magazine while resting on the couch. "Don't make me regret breaking up with Spencer just to take you back" you said. Your lips twitching up into a small smile as you heard a quiet 'yes ma'am'.

 **Splendorman:  
** "Okay Splendor, I know I said I'd give you a second chance but can you please let me go or at least loosen your grip? I can't really breathe" you gasped out from the tight hug you were trapped in. Indeed you had decided to give Splendor a second chance and he was all to pleased to hear your choice.

"Sorry" you heard him say as he loosens his grip a little.

"It's alright" you breathed out, smiling a little as you reached up and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. 


	22. When You Cook Something For Him

**Slenderman:  
** You weren't the best cook out there, in fact you didn't know how to cook at all. So Slender didn't really know what to do as he sat at the kitchen table and looked down at the mostly burnt food. You stood in front of him, watching his every move with wide, bright eyes. " ** _Uh, thank you for making this for me darling. But, as you can see I lack a mouth to use and enjoy this lovely meal with_** " he said, as if it would help him get out of the situation that he had gotten himself in. 

"Hm, though that is true. I know that you can split your face to create one, so that isn't really a problem" you said, your smile widening. Slender felt like you knew that the food was going to taste bad, but wasn't going to show him any mercy. Swallowing his let the lower portion of his face rip apart and picked up the plate. Throwing his head back he threw the food into his mouth and shivered in disgust the minute it made contact with his tongue.

" _ **D-Delicious**_ " he stuttered out, mentally sighing in content when you smiled in satisfaction and turned away. The minute your back was turned he grabbed the pitcher full with water and chugged it. 

**Jeff the Killer:  
** Jeff shifted around in his seat, a little nervous. You had taken up cooking and told him how you think that you're good enough to make him something. Now he didn't want to sound rude, but it's only been a week since you started learning how to cook and you hadn't been getting that much sleep as of late. "It's done" you suddenly chirped out causing him to tense up. "Here ya go, enjoy" you said, smiling widely as you set a plate of food down.

"Yay" Jeff said weakly as he picked up his fork and poked at the food you had presented to him. It looked good, so that was a little bit comforting. You smiled widely as you waited to hear his response as he picked up some and took a bite. It was silent at first before the male started to shove more food into his mouth. "This is delicious!" he said through a mouthful, causing you to giggle.

"Why, thank you. I knew you'd love it" you chirped out happily.

 **Laughing Jack:  
** L.J sat at the kitchen table pouting as your little sister giggled. "I already told you, you can't keep eating sweets all the time. Now quit pouting and enjoy the food I made" you said as you set the table. With your parents away and left to babysit your little sister, L.J had come to keep you both company. Of course he wasn't too pleased when you told him that you all were not going to have sweets for supper.

"Since sissy's taken up cooking, she's been wanting to show off to someone how good she is" your little sister whispered to L.J. He nodded his head, he knew you had been busy a lot lately. He didn't realize that was because you had been learning how to cook, with the help of your mother of course.

"Here you guys go" you said happily as you brought over the food and started to put some on everyone's plate. Your sister was already eating by the time you sat down while L.J gently poked at the food. He was more use to eating sweets then real food, he didn't even eat any of the food Slender prepared at the mansion. "Well, are you going to try it or keep poking at it 'til it gets cold?" you asked, slightly irritated that he wasn't doing anything but staring and poking it. L.J flinched before hesitantly taking a bite out of the food.

He hummed for a minute, before smiling widely as he started to eat just as quickly as your sister was. With a content smile you started to eat as well.

 **Eyeless Jack:  
** E.J thought it was sweet of you to offer to cook him something. He didn't know you were a terrible cook, did you know? Yeah you knew just how horrible your cooking was, your friends and family had no regrets in informing you of that. Did you care? No, to you the more you try the better you'd get...didn't seem like it was working though.

When you had bought the food over, it didn't look all that appealing and E.J didn't exactly know what it was suppose to be to begin with. He pulled his mask up some and gave a weary smile as you continued to smile at him, waiting to see his reaction. Swallowing thickly he hesitantly took a bite out of the food. It was silent for a minute as he nodded his head before his stomach started to growl in protest. "Oh come on! It couldn't have been that bad!" you exclaimed as he scrambled out of his chair and towards the bathroom. 

**Ticci Toby:  
** Toby smiled as he waited for you to finish the batch of waffles you planned on making him today. When he had came over earlier the front of his hoodie was stained red and his stomach was growling. You offered to make him waffles if he promised to let you wash his hoodie. A shiver ranked through his body when the AC came on and made the house feel even colder then it already was. "They're done" you said, sitting down a plate with waffles on the table.

Before you could even react half of them were already on Toby's plate and being drenched in syrup. With a chuckle, you shook your head and turned on your heel to go and make some more.

 **Masky: [This one is more baking then cooking]**  
"You sure everything's alright in there?" Masky asked before flinching as he heard something clatter to the floor along with your cursing.

"Everything's fine, you just sit there and relax" you said from the kitchen. You had recently taken up baking and wanted to make your boyfriend something enjoyable to see if all that week of practicing was worth it or not. Masky on the other hand was nervous that you'd end up hurting yourself more then if the food would be good or not. He removed his mask and set it off to the side as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He blinked his eyes at the mess of flour and some cake batter that decorated the counter top and even the floor.

He watched as you sat there and tapped your fingers against the counter, a timer beside you as you waited for the cake to finish cooling down before you could ice it. You flinched as Masky came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "I told you to sit and relax" you mumbled, blushing as you received a kiss on your cheek.

"I got a little worried you'd end up hurting yourself" Masky said, causing your blush to deepen as you narrowed your eyes and glared back at him. You both flinched as you heard the timer go off, indicating that it was now okay to decorate the cake.

"Go sit down while I do this" you said, wiggling out of his grasp and shooing him away. After you had finished decorating the cake, you cut a piece off of it and brought it over to your boyfriend. It wasn't cheese cake, but Masky wasn't going to complain as he took a bite and hummed. He gave you a bright smiled as you hummed in delight and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

 **Hoodie:  
** "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would have been that bad!" you exclaimed as you stood near the bathroom door, wincing as you heard the sound of puking on the other side. "Hoodie, please don't die that's my first time cooking and I don't want to remember it as the day I killed my boyfriend!" you whined, not really receiving a response but more sounds of puking. You were growing guiltier by the minute. "You shouldn't have kept eating it if it was that bad" you mumbled before continuing to apologize over and over. 

**Doctor Smiley:  
** Your eyes were narrowed as you stared at the locked bathroom door. Smiley had retreated in there to avoid trying your cooking, sure it didn't look appealing but you think you did a good enough job. "Come on, please just try it" you pleaded, trying to be patient with him. It was silent as you waited for a response, causing your patients to wear thin. "Smiley, get your ass out here and try this lovely meal I made for you!" you snapped as you pounded your fist on the bathroom door.

Smiley sat there, flinching each time your fist made contact with the door. He prayed that you wouldn't knock the door down. It grew silent and he soon sighed as he started to think you had given up. His shoulders became tensed as he heard the sound of the door unlocking, meaning you had gotten the key to the bathroom. Kicking the door open, you didn't react when your boyfriend released a high pitched scream as you stomped into the room and grabbed his ankles.

You hoped your neighbors wouldn't complain to the apartment manager as you struggled to drag your screaming and frailing around boyfriend out of the bathroom.

 **Ben Drowned:  
** Ben wasn't one to try new things and being an entity that resided in technology, he didn't technically need to eat. But, somehow you convinced him to sit down and let you cook him something. He propped his head up with the palm of his hand as he looked over towards where you were, which was next to the stove. His lips twitched upwards into a smirk as he watched your hips sway side to side as you prepared whatever it was you were making. When you finished, he gave a polite smile when you turned to face him and hand him the plate of food. 

"Looks good" he mumbled, as he looked down at the food. He'd occasional snack on things like chips and such. But rarely did he eat an actual mean that one would prepare for supper. Taking a bite, he blinked his eyes before beginning to shove his face full. Even if he didn't need to eat, he didn't mind putting on a show to make you feel good.

He smiled when you clapped your hands and turned away from him to get started on cleaning up your mess.

 **Bloody Painter:  
** Helen found out very quickly that you weren't much of a cook. He wiped at his mouth as he shivered from the lingering taste of your under cooked meal. "I-I'm fine" he mumbled when he heard you knocking on the door of the bathroom asking if he was alright. "[Your Name]" he suddenly said.

"Yeah?" you responded back from the other side of the door.

"Promise never to take up cooking as your professional" he said, earning a sigh.

"Alright" was your muffled response.

 **Dark Link:  
** Dark didn't really need to eat and just watching you struggle in the kitchen to make him something he probably wasn't going to eat made him start to feel guilt. Well he did before he saw the smoke as soon as you opened the oven showing that you burnt whatever you had cooked. "Yeah, no" he said as he went off to hide somewhere in your house.

"Dark!" he jumped when he heard you shout from the kitchen while he was in his hiding spot. He wasn't mean enough to leave the house and let you spend the whole day searching so he just opted to hide in your closet, which was a little difficult with how cluttered it was. He noticed how you liked to shove things either under your bed or in your closet. So he was a little uncomfortable as he had to bend his body to fit into the closet. "Come on, it's only a little burnt. But, it's not that bad, I promise you'll love it" he heard you call out as you ran through the house.

Today was going to be a long one.

 **Puppeteer:  
** Though Puppeteer didn't eat, he couldn't refuse your wide puppy dog eyes. Maybe that's why he was seated at the kitchen table stuffing his face with the food that you had made for him. He enjoyed seeing that overly happy face of yours, it was adorable

 **Candy Pop:  
** He was more into eating sweets, so he wasn't overly pleased when you tied him to a kitchen chair so he couldn't run away. "I'm only taking precautions, knowing you, you'd probably run and hide in the laundry hamper" you said as you sat next to him and sat a plate of food on on the table. 

"Yes, but how do you expect me to eat if my hands are restricted to my sides?" he asked, before reeling back when you shoved a piece of food on a fork towards his face.

"I'll feed it to you, since I love you so much" you said, giving a innocent smile. Rolling his violet colored eyes he opened his mouth and let you gently place the food inside. Taking it, he chewed on it while humming before finally swallowing.

"Not bad for your first time cooking" he said, smiling as you gave a silent cheer.

 **Splendorman:  
** Splendor smiled as he sat at the kitchen table with your sibling. The two playing patty cake with one another while you were in the kitchen making something. You had recently taken up a cooking class and really wanted to make something for your boyfriend. So, today was the perfect day to do that. You hummed happily as you came over to the kitchen table and setting down plates with food on it in front of Splendor and your sibling. 

The two immediately started to eat and with lack of complaints you smiled happily as you started to eat as well. ' _Looks like those cooking classes paid off_ ' you thought happily. 


	23. New Character - Offenderman

**When You First Meet:  
** You groaned as you rubbed your tired eyes while exiting the local library. Despite studying for six hours, you still didn't feel confident that you would pass that test your professor was giving out tomorrow. The sun had long since set and now covered the sky with a black blanket. You hummed when you heard your phone vibrate in your pocket while you were walking down the stairs. Pulling out the rectangular object you stared at the text message sent to you.

" _Hey, where are you? I know you said you'd be studying at the library, but I didn't think you'd stay out this late. Especially with all the disappearance of young women as of late_ _._ "

"I didn't think you were one of concern, [Best Friend's Name]" you said, raising an eyebrow and smiling as you responded to them. You both shared an apartment that was close to the college, normally it didn't matter how late either of you stayed out. But, it was true that women around your age had been disappearing a lot lately. As you walked down the empty sidewalk, you stopped as a shiver ranked up your spine. Looking back, you shrugged your shoulders when you saw nothing there and looked forward, only to be met with a very pale chest.

Taking a step back you looked up at the person that stood in front of you, they were certainly tall. He wore a black colored fedora that covered his eyes while he looked down at you with a wide smile. Revealing very shark like teeth. He wore a very long black trench coat that reached all the way down to the ground. "Uh, hello?" you questioned, taking a step back.

The man didn't really say anything, instead bent down to your height while digging into his trench coat before pulling out a [Favorite Color] rose and holding it out towards you. "Eh?" you questioned, confused as you stared at the flower. Normally a girl would be flattered, but you didn't really know the man and even if the gesture was sweet it was still strange. Holding out your hand in front of you shook it and your head while side stepping and walking past him. Not looking back as you ignored your vibrating phone in your hand and continued on towards the apartments.

Not even taking notice to the frown on the man's face as he growled slightly.

 **When You Meet a Second Time:  
** Its been a week since that strange encounter, you told your friend about it but they just waved it off and said it was probably some creep trying to get laid. At the moment you sat on a park bench and stared down at the sketch pad in your lap, you weren't much of an artist, but you did sketch pictures of nature from time to time. All movements stopped as you cast a quick glance sideways when you saw movement. Turning your head fully to the side, you stared at the familiar sight of the man from a week ago. "Yes, may I help you?" you questioned.

He was leaned back against the bench, his arms stretched out and flung over the back while his long legs were kicked out. He turned his head towards you, the fedora on his head still shielding his eyes as he gave you a devious smirk. With the sun shining brightly in the sky, it was then that you finally took note of just how pale this man was. His skin was basically the same color as the paper you were drawing on. " **Telling me your name would be of great help, doll** " he said.

You shivered at how deep his voice sounded, much deeper than any normal person's voice. "I don't know if I should give you that type of information" you said, your voice soft and low as you quit what you were doing to face him. His smirk widen as he straightened himself out and reached a hand out 'til the tip of his fingers brushed underneath your chin, tilting it upwards to stare at his face.

" **Come now, I don't bite. At least not very hard** " he said, bursting out laughing at his own joke which drew some attention. You blushed, embarrassed by all the strange looks from parents that were off to the side so they could keep an eye on their children.

"If I tell you, will you leave?" you asked, sighing as the man calmed down. Keeping that wide smirk he nodded his head, motioning for you to continued. "[Your Name], there, happy?" you asked.

" **Very much, doll. Name's Offenderman and I'll be seeing you around** " the man said before disappearing out of thin air. You were silent for a few minutes, blinking your eyes as you tried to process what just happened.

"The fuck?" you whispered as you were suddenly hit full force with the realization of what had happened.

 **When You Become Best Friends:  
** You and Offender strangely gotten along, despite his pevertness, and within a month you were already friends. Though your roommate/friend found him to be a bit strange. "I'm telling you, [Your Name], there's something wrong with this Offender guy. I mean his name is Offenderman, doesn't that seem a little too convenient to you?" [Best Friend's Name] asked as they sat on your bed.

"Hm, no why?" you asked, not really paying attention as you were sorting through your clothes. Deciding to finally get off your lazy ass and find out what doesn't fit you any more so you could donate it to Goodwill. You blamed your mother for this strange habit of yours.

"I mean look at it this way, young women are disappearing, you meet some strange guy at night offering you a rose, then you meet him again a week later and he tells you his name is Offenderman. And during that week the amount of disappearing women lowered a bit" your friend, said causing you to finally look away from your closet. You hummed in thought, it was true that after your first encounter with Offender the amount of women disappearing did lower just a bit. ' _Maybe they're onto something_ ' you thought, before that thought was taken away when you saw them now drawing a mustache on their upper lip with a nearby sharpie.

"Yeah, okay. While you're busy doing that, I'm going to go run this down to Goodwill" you said, grabbing hold of the bag filled with old clothes. You exited your room and headed towards the front door of your apartment, without thinking the minute you opened the door and stepped out you smashed into someone. You and the person you had ran into both stumbled backwards, in the process you took sight of a familiar hat falling to the floor. Balancing yourself you bent down and picked up the fedora. "Hey you...dropped...this..." your voice died away as you stared up at Offender.

Looking at his face you saw that there weren't any eyes or even a nose, just that familiar mouth. He looked a bit flustered as he snatched his hat away from you and placed it back onto his head crookedly. Swallowing thickly, you shook your head and smiled brightly up at the male. "Hey, mind tagging along while I drop these off at Goodwill?" you asked as you held up the bag of clothes.

" **Uh, sure** " Offender said, coughing into his hand as you both walked towards the elevator.

 **When He Ask You to Be His Girlfriend:  
** Already three months into the friendship and Offender was starting to act strange. He didn't seem to like being around you for very long and he didn't act like himself either, he seemed to have become a lot more clumsy. "Maybe he likes you" your friend had suggested when you had consulted in them about his strange behavior. The two of you where in the kitchen with you sitting at the counter and your friend hovering near the stove.

"You think so?" you asked.

"I mean, I'm no expert in Slender people, but it does sounds like how a person with a crush would act around their crush" your friend said. You had told them about Offender's strange appearance (meaning his lack of eyes and a nose), to which they said it just sounded like Slenderman with a mouth. So they took it upon themselves to name him as a whole separate species called Slender people, in belief that there were more Slenderman look a likes out there.

"Okay" you said, slowly nodding your head. "Exactly what are you doing?" you asked as you watched them silently curse when they pulled something out of the oven.

"Trying to make a cake" they grumbled as they threw down a cake pan that had a burnt piece of cake inside. "Fucked up once again" they whispered under their breath as they crossed their arms and pouted. You chuckled before hearing someone knock on the front door.

"I'll get that while you clean up your mess" you said, standing and heading out of the kitchen and towards the door. The minute you opened the door, you reeled back as a bunch of roses comprised of many different colors were held out to you. Offender bent down and smiled widely at you. "Uh, thanks? May I ask what these are for?" you questioned as you took hold of the roses, only to spot a card poking out from the middle. ' _Will you be my girlfriend?_ ' was written neatly on the card that you almost doubted he wrote the words out himself.

" **So?** " he asked, you hummed in thought before smiling as you nodded your head. Laughing when white thin tentacles wrapped around you and pulled you into his arms and into a tight hug.

 **Your First Date:  
** You were a bit surprise that your first date was in a bit of a fancy restaurant. Granted you got a lot of weird looks due to you both being a bit undressed. Your casual shirt and skinny jeans as well as his trench coat weren't appropriate for a restaurant that looked to require formal wear. Though you found it sweet, Offender himself wasn't exactly entertained with the fanciness of the restaurant. Needless to say his hands got a bit adventurous underneath the table and you both ended up kicked out of the restaurant because of how violent you got towards your lovely boyfriend.

 **When He Kisses You:  
** "So? Has he kissed you yet?" your friend as as they sat beside you on the couch. Offender was busy taking a shower, you learned about his "job" as he liked to call it. So whenever he came over after "work", you forced him to clean off the blood while you put his clothes in the washing machine. Though how he does his "job" you'll never know and hope to never find out.

"Hm? Have we....no we haven't" you said, closing the book in your hands and staring at your friend with a plain expression. They looked at you, no emotion in their eyes before roughly grabbing your shoulder and shaking you.

"What do you mean? You've been dating for I don't know how long and haven't even shared one kiss together yet?! Oh, this poor maiden how she makes me weep for her!" you friend exclaimed as they let go of your shoulders and fell back onto the couch. The back of their hand covering their eyes while striking a dramatic pose.

"You are such a drama queen" you said underneath your breath, laughing silently as you went back to your book. You heard your friend repeat what you said in a higher pitch voice before getting up and disappearing into another part of the apartment. You looked up when a shadow fell over you, only for your eyes to widen and your cheeks to flush as a pair of soft lips pressed against your own. When Offender pulled back, he had a wide smirk on his face before teleporting out of the room to retrieve his trench coat from the washer. Smiling happily you looked back down at your book and continued to read.

 **When He Scares You:  
** You had a fear of clowns, why? You don't know, though part of you think it might have been due to your older sibling making you watch the movie 'It' when you were younger. When Offender found this out, he knew he had to have some fun with it. "And you promise to give me twenty dollars if I do this?" [Best Friend's Name] asked while they were dressed as a clown. This was because L.J refused to go along with Offender's plan, stating he enjoyed scaring children more then college students.

" **Yeah, yeah. You'll get your money once you're done** " Offender said, not pleased knowing he'd have to steal some money off his brother. Your friend nodded their head before making their way towards the kitchen with Offender following close behind.

"Hey, [Your Name]. I was thinking about volunteering to help around at the circus next time they're in town, would you like to see what I'll be volunteering as?" your friend asked. You hummed, looking up from your food only for your fork to clatter onto the table. Your face paled as you started to shake. "What? Cat got your tongue or something?" your friend asked, snickering as you backed up.

"[Best Friend's Name], this isn't funny. Go and change right now!" you snapped, your knees ready to buckle up and let you drop to the floor. In hopes that curling up in a ball would save you. It was quiet before Offender and [Best Friend's Name] burst out laughing and giving each other a high five. "W-what?" you asked, before your eyes narrowed as you stopped shaking.

"It was Offender's idea!" your friend exclaimed as soon as they saw your glare before racing out of the room. Let's just say Offender found out that it was never best to piss you off when you were in the kitchen as he had to avoid the sharp and metal objects thrown at him.

 **When He Gets Jealous:  
** You never thought a pervert could have the ability to get jealous. You realized that Offender was a big flirt with the ladies, but you were never bothered by it because you had faith that he was faithful. So you didn't expect him to get angry with the pizza delivery guy when he started to flirt with you. You had just finish paying for the pizza when the male made a perverted comment that made you uncomfortable. Before you could respond, a white tentacle wrapped around the man's neck and pressed him against the wall.

" **Listen here buddy, I don't like you using those types of words to describe my doll back there. So you better apologize before I rip your intestines out of your throat!** " Offender growled, his lips drawn back into a snarl.

"O-Okay man, I-I'm sorry!" the delivery boy exclaimed hands raised in defense as he whimpered. Offender growled before lowering the male and letting him run off. Turning back to face you, he didn't say anything as he saw your smiling figure.

"Is the pervert jealous?" you asked, chuckling as you got a low grumble in return.

 **When You Go Shopping:  
** "Pout, pout, pout. Is that all you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" you questioned, as you looked up from the shirt you were examining and towards your boyfriend. Offender's arms were crossed over his chest as he grumbled under his breath. He wasn't much on shopping, not like how one of his brothers were. "Come on, cheer up. I'll let you pick something out for me if you want" you said, smiling. That smile soon disappeared as you saw his lips draw up into a smirk.

-Later-

The cashier looked at you strangely as she got to the last item in your buggy. So far all of your clothes were just normal shirts and jeans. But the last item she held in her hand was a piece of lingerie. Your face was flushed as Offender stood beside you snickering.

 **When You Wear Something of His:  
** Offender was confused when he woke up to find that he was only in his jeans, trench coat missing. He had decided to spend the night at your apartment with you and your friend, of course you forced him to sleep on the couch. He looked towards your bedroom door when he heard soft snoring, walking over there he silently opened it enough to peer inside. You were sprawled out on your bed, wearing his trench coat, while sleeping and barely holding onto a book. Sometime last night you had woken up feeling cold and decided to steal your boyfriend's trench coat for warmth.

Offender smiled gently, finding it adorable how his clothes seemed to have swallowed you up. Closing your bedroom door he walked back over to the couch and flopped back down onto it. Shivering as the AC in the apartment came on.

 **When You Have a Nightmare:  
** Offender didn't really know what to do when you started screaming. He was in your room while you were asleep, looking through your things. Your eyes were still shut, but your body was thrashing around as you continued to scream. He started to freak out, [Best Friend's Name] was out at a party and wouldn't be back 'til really late that is if they didn't find someone to spend the night with. So he was left alone on this. Without a second thought he rushed over to your bed and picked you up, sitting you down on his lap as he sat down.

" **Shh, calm down. Don't worry, I got you** " he whispered as he held you close. Soon your screams died down into low whimpers and eventually those died away as you curled up against his chest and rested peacefully.

 **When You Break Up/When He Cheats:  
** You really should have suspected something like this would have happened. He was a flirt after all, still you had so much faith that he would be faithful. Your faced was buried into a pillow as you sobbed, your friend sitting there and patting your back in a comforting manner. "Shh, you want me to go kick his ass?" they asked. What exactly had happened? Well while on a errand to get more milk (your friend when drunk would sometimes drink whatever was in the fridge, last night it was the milk) you caught Offender with another woman on your way back from the store.

You didn't confront him, but instead threw the jug of milk at him and ran the rest of the way back to the apartments. You had scared [Best Friend's Name] when you had barged into the apartment crying. At first they didn't know what to do and ended up trying to comfort you at a distance. Using a broom to pat your hair while whispering 'there, there' over and over. It wasn't until you grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and covered your face did they properly comfort you.

You sucked in a sharp breath of air when you heard a knock on the front door. "You go to your room and calm down, I'll handle this" [Best Friend's Name] said, you nodded your head and did what you were told. Now you were stuck in your room, whimpering with tears falling down your cheeks as you listened to your friend scream at your ex. "Don't come near her ever again you hear me?! I will deeply make you regret ever existing if I see you anywhere near her or this apartment complex in general!" you heard them snap.

For an hour you listened to the two argue before he finally left.

 **Without Him:  
** It's been a week since the break up and you hadn't left the apartment that much. Your friend did bring you food and forced you to keep up with your hygiene and attend you college courses, but other then that they couldn't find it in you to leave the apartment at all. "Hey, [Your Name]" [Best Friend's Name] said as they opened your door. "There's a party going on later tonight and the guy who invited me wanted to know if you'd like to come along" they said. You stared at them blankly as they stared back.

"Please, you've been stuck in here all week and the least you can do is try and do something to make you forget about that asshat" they said, looking at you with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" you said, your voice sounding rough due to lack of talking.

"I promise you won't regret it" they said, walking over to you and engulfing you in a bear hug that you didn't return right away. You nodded your head and hesitantly brought your arms up to wrap them around your friend in return.

 **When You Move On:  
** Your friend was right, you didn't regret going to that party. In fact if you hadn't had gone you never would have met Jacob. The two of you had been dating for awhile now. You, Jacob, and your friend all decided that since it was a fine day today, to go and play a nice calming card game out in the park. What was said card game you were playing? Cards Against Humanity, lets just say you all were getting some unwanted attention as parents glared at you all for the things you said.

Through you fun, none of you noticed the tall male across the street growling as he walked by with a young woman holding a rose.

 **When He Tries to Get You Back:  
** Jacob was busy and your friend was at the library doing a project with their partner. You yawned as you looked around the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. "Nothing, like usual" you grumbled as you closed another cabinet and turned around, only to raise an eyebrow when you saw a bunch of roses in a vase on the counter. Leaning against the vase was a stuff bear holding a heart with a note leaning against it. Pursing your lips you took hold of the note and opened it, your eyes narrowing as you skimmed through it.

With a sigh you put the note back on the counter and leaned against it. "I know you're around here somewhere and just so you know I'll need some time to think before considering in taking your cheating ass back" you said, to no one in particular. Your lips twitched up into a smile when you heard the front door open and shut.

 **When You Get Back Together:  
** " **Do I really have to do this?** " Offender asked as he handed you the bag of groceries. You hummed happily as you nodded your head.

"Yep, as your punishment for making me break up with Jacob to give you a second chance you're going to be running a lot of errands for both me and [Best Friend's Name], as well as doing whatever we say" you chirped out as you skipped towards the kitchen. While your friend snickered from the couch, enjoying this punishment you gave your boyfriend. Offender groaned, following after you to await what his next order would be.

 **When You Cook Something For Him:  
** Offender wouldn't lie, he was flattered that you had invited him over to dinner with you and your friend. It was cute watching you move around the kitchen, humming. Your friend impatiently tapped their fingers against the table, their stomach growling. "How are you not dying of hunger?" they asked looking to Offender as they laid their chin down on the table. In fact [Best Friend's Name] doesn't believe they had ever seen Offender eaten anything once.

" **Keep it a secret between you and me kid, but I don't need to eat human food to stay alive. But don't tell [Your Name] over there that, got it** " he said, jabbing his thumb towards you. Your friend nodded before holding out their hand.

"Alright, I'll keep quiet. But, it'll cost you twenty dollars" [Best Friend's Name] said. Offender was taken aback before grumbling.

" **I'll pay you next time I see ya** " he grumbled, as your friend happily nodded their head right when you brought the food over. That night you were happy with all the compliments you got on the food from your boyfriend while you friend silently laughed to themselves as they ate.


End file.
